


My Little Pony: Malum Tenebrarum

by TheForceOfLIght



Category: My Little Pony - All Media Types, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Actually that impression was spot on, Alternate Universe, Anthropology, Bad Michael Jackson Impression, Exploration, How to win friends and influence people., Multi, Mythology - Freeform, Other, Psychology, Rivalry, Vendettas, What-If, mandela effect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 53,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForceOfLIght/pseuds/TheForceOfLIght
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When was the last time you looked into the Mirror? What did you see? Do you truly want to know?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“So it has come to this....”

 

“You always were a disappointment, Discord, but this? You always shamed our name and our line....but this is inexcusable.”

 

“You...I taught you to be powerful. I taught you to be strong.... and look at you now. _Look at you._ Tea and Crumpets! With a _Pony!_ ”

 

**Crackle of lightning and a hum in the air...the area glows**

 

“No matter. expected you to fail. Welcome it! You and your father alike. Come forth...it is time..”

 

**Off in the shadows you see six silhouettes of ponies walking out, eerily similar to the mane six.**

 

 

***

 

 

"It is amazing that we were able to rescue so many books from the explosion!" Spike says from atop a ladder in Twilight's new castle. He's perched precariously high, placing books in the topmost shelf.

 

"Mmm" Twilight hums, nose deep in a gargantuan book. It floats in the air below her as she lays down on a carpet near a heaping pile of books. The title of the book is Ancient Ponyology

 

"In fact, some of my favorite books are still here!" Spike says eagerly....looking towards Twilight to see if she's paying attention.

 

"Mmmhmm"

 

"Oh, and look at _this_. A book about gems and how they can make any wish come true...think it'll work if I wish Rarity was my girlfriend?"

 

"Mmmhmm"

 

"And maybe, I can get all the gems in the _world._..muhahaha" Spike laughs as if he's getting away with something, eyes glowing greedily.

 

"Yeah, I don't think so Spike, and good luck with Rarity. Won't work that way" she smirks, eyes still glued to the book.

 

"Wait...what...aww, I guess you WERE paying attention.." He sighs and goes back to putting books away.

 

"Mmhmm" she says softly, smiling. "Great reading! I had no idea the records ran back so far! I'll read more tomorrow." She says excitedly, moving a fabric book marker in place and with magic, gently closing the book and tucking it in a neat spot next to the pile.

 

Spike attempts to reach to the top shelf to put away a particularly ancient book away and in his haste, begins to topple.

 

"Eh..ehh....ahh!" But as he careens towards the floor, both the book and Spike are held in place with a purple glow.

 

"Spike! You know you have difficulty with that top shelf." Twilight says without even turning.

 

"Grgle...I know. _One_ day I won't though. I'll be tall enough and people will _appreciate_ me!"

 

Twilight places the book on the shelf and lowers him to eye level. He fixes he with a reproachful gaze.

 

"Spike...We _all_ appreciate you. I do especially. Without my favorite assistant. I wouldn't be anywhere near as organized as I am now. And you KNOW how I like to be organized!" She smiles as Spike sighs but the corners of his mouth twitch up anyways.

 

"I know, I know. You've saved my scales more times then I can count...but it's so frustrating to be short, and have to wait to grow up. I can do more!"

 

Twilight releases the spell as Spike plops down. She giggles

 

"You _will_ Spike, don't be in a rush to grow up. Besides, we saw a glimpse of what you'll look like. Just give it time" Spike pauses as he picks up a book and looks away.

 

"Sorry about that..." Twilight giggles again.

 

"It definitely generated some excitement. I can see why Princess Celestia never gets too upset with some of these thin-"

 

"INCOMING!"

 

Twilight, with reflexes well honed from years of avoiding her airborne friend's antics, automatically ducks, pulls Spike down and opens up her doors in one fluid magical sweep.

 

Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Derpy zoom in, make a few circles around the room

 

"Wha...Wha..WHOA!" Suddenly Fluttershy and Derpy collide with Rainbow Dash, and they spiral out of control, right into the neat pile of books Twilight had set aside to read.

 

"Ugh! I _just_ organized that!" She groans in frustration, but then, after a moment's pause she smiles gleefully and says in a whisper _"I'll just have to organize it again!"_

 

Rainbow Dash shakes her head as her tail and mane are tangled with Derpy's, whose eyeballs roll comically in their sockets. Fluttershy is caught beneath the two of them. All three look rather disheveled as they lie sprawled on the floor.

 

"Girls! Sometimes...your shenanigans... _ugh!_ ” Twilight sighs. “You could at least _try_ to conduct yourself properly.”

 

Rainbow dash glances at the other two, face flushing bright red. They all giggle.

 

Applejack and Rarity, taking advantage of the open door, stroll in leisurely, followed closely by an enthusiastically bouncing Pinkie.

 

"Like Ah've said before Rarity, Ah AIN'T gonna model yer Apple-Centric Fashion line! As much as Ah love apples and would _like_ to advertise, I won't be doin' no prancin' around with high hoofs and make up and what not!"

 

"Me Me! Me! I'll do it!" Pinkie says bouncing around them.

 

"Dahling...while I have no doubt that you'd look _divine_ in this line, the fact remains that you simply _won't stay still!_ We need to have a fashion show...not a fashion _dance off!"_

 

"Awww!" Pinkie pouts as you see DJ Pon3 in the distance, waving her hoof as she pushes a mobile DJ station. Pinkie looks over. "But we can do BOTH!" she points out. "I heard that DJ Pon3 has a new mix and she's showing off in Manehatten and that it is the BEST. THING. EVER! Putting all the other DJ's to shame, and that she has her portable barrel roll-a-mix thing to bring it to parties! You know, she is soooooo great at parties and I think we could do a LOT of co-labs together. What do you think? DJ Pinkie!"

 

Pinkie, in typical physics defying-fourth-wall-shattering fashion, changes into a costume resembling Deadmau5 at lightning speed."Or what about _this?_ " She sudden dons a leather bodysuit and LED helmet reminiscent of Daft Punk "Or _this!!!"_ Once again defying physics, she pulls off an uncanny facial impression of Paul Oakenfold.

 

"Well..either way...Rarity. Ya need to find someone else. " Applejack blows a few stray mane hairs out of her eyes, probably in response to Pinkie's continuing costume changes, including a sequened Michael Jackson era monstrosity.

 

"This? oh..no, just _beat it!"_

 

“That, Applejack, that look _right there!”_ Rarity exclaims.”You are a _natural!_ "

 

"Oh no...that kinda sweet talkin' ain't gonna work on me. Why not ask Fluttershy? She actually _has_ modelin' experience."

 

Rarity looks over to Fluttershy, her sewing glasses drooping down empathetical. Fluttershy is still fruitlessly attempting to untangle her tail from Rainbow Dash's with Twilight's help, while Derpy digs herself out of the book pile.

 

"She had her time in the sun, and as much as I think the works suits her, she didn't like it. I don't want to pressure her back into it. "She clears her throat. "Besides, ah.. she appears to be...'otherwise engaged.'"

 

Spike notices Rarity and makes a beeline towards her, but is enveloped in a cloud of purple magic, and runs in place, floating back towards the books.

 

Rarity giggles as Pinky, having finally run out of costumes, takes notice of the entangled pegasi and bounces over.

 

"OOOHHH can I join in?! Looks like fun!" Derpy laughs.

 

"Hey Twi...whats goin' on here?” Applejack, eager for a chance to leave the conversation, asks, trotting over while Rarity lets out an exasperated sigh

 

"Oh...nothing out of the ordinary...” she says, voice tinged with sarcasm.” What were you two talking about?"

 

"Oh, that? Nothin' really, just a fashion discussion." Applejack says, rolling her eyes.

 

Pinkie produces a pie out of thin air and eats it while watching Rainbow and Fluttershy's increasingly desperate attempts to free themselves, still engulfed in Twilight's magic field. The field expands to highlight other nearby items such as books, brooms, dishes, and plates.”

 

 

"Dearie...do you need help cleaning?” Rarity pipes up. “You're using an awful lot of magic!"

 

"You have been using magic this whole time...” Fluttershy says softly during a brief lull in their struggle. “Is everything ok?"

 

Spike runs over to pick up a book, free from his floating bubble, and places it back on the pile. “It's true!” he confirms with a nod of his head. “She's been using magic non stop since morning!"

 

They all gasp.

 

"Spike is right. I _have_ been.” Twilight explains.”Recent events have taught me that I need to get stronger, so I've been trying to build up my magic stamina. Jumping back and forth through time with Starlight Glimmer was pretty exhausting, and if something like that happens again, I want to be ready.”

 

"Well, a little prep work never hurt no one,” Applejack begins “But the thing is Twilight, the map hasn't made a peep since then. Things have been quiet. _Real_ quite. Shoot, with all this spare time, Ah've been able to clean out the barn, set up a few stands, and collaborate on a new cider flavor with Pinkie."

 

"The secret is cupcakes _AND_ muffins!" Pinkie whispers loudly to Derpy, who squeals in delight.

 

"You're right Applejack, the map _has_ been quiet, and we have our fair share of downtime.” Twilight explains. “Why, I even got a message from Sunset Shimmer. She's coming in to visit us from the other world. She said she's feeling kind of homesick after all the time she's spent there. I hope she can still walk on all fours!" Twilight punctuates with with a giggle, face flushed.

 

The others regard her curiously. Pinkie, paying homage to their bipedal counterparts gets up on two legs and starts to walk around, followed by Derpy. A recently freed Rainbow joins them..as they clash their hoofs together.

 

"They seem so fancy-smancy the way you describe 'em!" Rainbow smirks. Suddenly she gets a monocle and top hat.

 

"I say...walking around on two hoofs is the way to go!" she mocks in an awful british accent

 

"I do concur good sir!" Pinkie mimics. "Oh, I do so enjoy using these things called “hands“all day." She retrieves a cupcake from a temporary rift through space-time and eats it, very regal like.

 

Twilight laughs and dispels her magic barrier.

 

"It's not like that! They're just like us, they just looks a little different, that's all.” She say, summoning a broom to sweep the floor with.

 

Suddenly Spikes eyes bulge and he belches, producing a scroll. Twilight, without missing a beat, neatly tucks the broom away and walks over to the scroll.

 

"Dear Princess Twilight. . .Ha..now _I'm_ getting letters!" she giggles. "We are formally requesting an audience with the Princess of Friendship at her estate in the castle of her abode, for a meeting of the minds, to check on the status of the dwelling ensuing."

 

Rainbow dash rolls her eyes."Get _on_ with it!"

 

"We would like to formalize a meet and greet. Signed...Wait!” Twilight gasps “It's Cadence and Shining Armor! They're coming _here!"_ She says, trotting around in excited circles.”Oh, and there's _more!”_ "P.S. Can't wait to see you Twili! We were going to send you an informal...but 'Cadey said you need to get used to formal greetings! Ha! Like anyone in our family is ' _formal!'_ Oh...and I passed word from mom and dad, they're doing fine and want to send us a nice meal and desert platter. Mom is always so worried about our health! Haha. Home cooking with my sis, can't beat it!"

 

"Oh, this is great!” Twilight begins, dancing excitedly in place. “Oh, but there's so much to do! Spike! We need to make sure this whole place is spotless! Time to organize...what?" She notices everyone staring at her and then laughing.

 

"Okay, okay, no more work.” She says rolling her eyes. “See? I can relax, be a rebel...on the wild side..watch!" she magically moves one of her books askew in her stack. Pinky stars in disbelieving, exaggerated shock.

 

"WHO. ARE. YOU?!” She screams. “You're not my Twilight!" They all laugh again. The ponies all walk around the place to help out and clean.

 

"Spike,” Twilight starts.”I-"

 

"I know I know...” he says, grabbing a blank scroll and quill. “Dear Princess Cadance..."

 

"You know me so well” Twilight says, smiling. “Just reply back that we graciously accept their company and we will have an excellent selection of foods prepared for them...etc.etc." She pauses and looks over to him.

 

"You do know not to actually put in the etc's, right?'

 

"Uh, Sure I do!” Spike assures her while inconspicuously erasing a few lines.”C'mon, how long have I been your scribe?”

 

They continue to spruce up the place, Rainbow Dash flies and pulls streamers and banners up and down the main hall. Pinky rolls out a golden gem encrusted cannon.

 

"Hey Hey Hey! Check this out! I call the Royal boom! Its meant for fancy pants get-togethers!"

 

"Hey!" exclaims Fancy Pants, who inexplicably happened to be walking by the doorway at the time.

 

"Ha! Visual puns! Sorry! But watch _this!"_ She points the canon right as Rainbow Dash is flying back to tie up a streamer and she fires. Rainbow Dash, having taken a dose of high-octane party lead right between the eyes, is sent tumbling backwards. Streamers, Confetti, Tables, Dishes...the whole works pop out of the cannon. Pinkie quickly runs around and sets up the classy table cloths, punch bowls, sweets, pastries, and various food items.

 

"Party-on-the-go!” Pinkie exclaims while Rainbow Dash stares murderously at her from across the hall. “I always carry a spare on me!"
    
    
      
    


	2. Planning and Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Main 6 prepare for a party! But...what is lurking beneath the festivities? Everything looks ok so far....

 

**Meanwhile, in the Crystal Kingdom-**

 

***

"Honey, we need to get on the train now if we want to make in in time, plus we need to bundle up the little one.” Shining Armor begins, not looking away from his suitcase. “You sure the fillysitter is reputable?"

 

"Straight from Ponyville.” Candace replies without missing a beat. “It's Cranky and Matilda. We went to their wedding, remember? And as newlyweds they're eager to get more experience with children. Well, at least Matilda is. I'm not sure Cranky's sold on the idea yet.” she says, giggling softly as she finishes packing her own bag. “I'm sure they'll be fine.”

 

As they rush out the door, and rather hastily shut it, a curious thing happens. A small, plush doll in the likeness of Spike, one of Flurry Heart's most coveted possessions, is knocked loose from it's perch on an end-table and tumbles to the floor.

 

***

 

Twilight hums softly while adjusting the curtains, the hustle and bustle of cleaning in full swing. Pinkie glides across the room on a mop singing at the top of her lungs. Rarity busies herself with floral arrangements and gems to adorn the wall. Applejack hauls in cart after cart of apple-related edibles, leaving a trail of aromic but undeniably grimy refuse. Twilight fixes Applejack with a frustrated stare and sighs. But before she has time to verbally reprimand her, Pinkie glides over on her mop.

 

"On it!" she says, vigorously scrubbing the trail away.

 

Applejack blushes.

 

"Sorry Sugar cube. But A'h had to bring this in, it's Sweet Apple Acre's finest. . One taste and you'll forgive me!" She passes a full ladle to Twilight. Twilight sips it, and her eyes widen like saucers.

 

"Ooooh! That IS good! Everypony try it!" Twilight announces gleefully. Pinkie stops in mid motion to dive into one of the barrels, but Applejack, having anticipated this move, stops her.

 

"Uh Uh. NO divin' into _this_ stock!" she closes the lid before Pinkie is able to jump in, which causes her to bounce off the keg like a ping pong ball. Once she comes to a stop against the wall Applejack hands her a full glass, which she graciously accepts and gulps down. Fluttershy smiles as she sips from her own glass, and offers a taste to Angel and an array of small birds perched on her shoulder. They chirp in agreement.

 

 

"Twilie!" Shining Armor announces loudly as he bursts through the door.

 

Twilight drops her glass in surprise, mid drink

 

"Gurgle...grg..." she swallows a painfully large amount before continuing. "Shining Armor! We weren't expecting you so soon!"

 

The others rush to finish whatever last minute decorating they can. Dj Pon3 is about to enter with her gear set up, but Pinkie makes a violent slashing motion, signaling her to stop. The DJ not only manages to stop mid entrance, but also miraculously hide her gear, which seemingly vanishes into thin air. There's a clinking whirring, but eerily familiar metallic sound as it disappears.

 

"Haha, I know, I know, I always surprise you. " He says, looking around. "Wow, I like what you've done with the place! Sorry if we caught you off guard. Candace will be here in a minute, she's just dealing with the baby. So stop worrying about the prepwork.”

 

“Though I _would_ like to see more of the place.” He says, leaning in and nudging her playfully. “But we can do that later..I just want to visit my sister. You're looking healthy. I hear you're doing a lot these days, wearing the crown well. How's the royal life treating you?”

 

"Oh, if only you knew,” Twilight begins with an exasperated sigh, but then perks up. “But wait, you can! You're _here!”_ Well, I should give you guys a proper tour and show you around! And fill you in on whats happened! "

 

They hug and Shining armor points a hoof out the door. "Soon! I just wanted to make a couple stops, and then meet up with Cady and come here more formally. It should be in a few more hours. So...you can all stop acting casual like and hiding, we are all friends!" He laughs as he looks at the others who are whistling and pretending not to do anything, but still slowly organizing. He looks over to Dj Pon3 who peeks her head out with uncharacteristic shyness.

 

"What? Surprised? I AM Captain of the guard! I have to at least know whats going on around me or wouldn't be any good at my job. But I'm glad your friends are all on the good side! They have amazing abilities!" Twilight looks at Pinkie doing something embarrassing and Rainbow Dash laughing mid flight.

 

"Well...amazing is one way of putting it, but you're right. They're the best of friends."

 

Shining Armor runs off with a wave. Dj Pon3 moves towards the center of the castle, tilting her glasses down to look up and around in awe.

 

"Yes. Quite impressive isn't it? Not like your pad in Manehatten?" Rarity jibs. Dj Pon3 smiles and shakes her head no, blushing again. She sets up shop on the side where the main table is located, near the entrance to the map room. She spins a few records and sets them on a stack.

 

Pinkie pops up under the deck and flips through the labels "Oooh _this_ one, No not this one, _this_ one, oh this is _so_ dated,” she says, casting aside a Kanye West album. “Oooh I like this one a lot! (dj pon youtube id).

 

Applejack and Rarity set up the table as Fluttershy fixes the rest of the tapestry with Rainbow Dash's help. Spike quickly checks things off the check list. Dr Whooves and Derpy show up at the door as the Doctor talks about strange creatures made out of metal. Derpy just smiles and nods as she carries a bunch of muffins on her back.

 

"Ahh yes the festivities! I was traveling and I heard that you enjoyed my light show! I decided to bring my new invention, Singing flowers! As the name implies, instead of exploding, they sing!" He pulls a cart with various flowers. One of them is a sunflower with a serene smile on it's face, humming softly about zombies. "I'm still working out the kinks, but I think they may be ready." He sets them up and smells the muffins "Oh I so do like muffins, but I do remember once having custard and..." he gets cut off as Rainbow Dash careens past him, almost hitting the flowers.

 

"Ugh sorry there Doc, bit of a hurry!"

 

"Right Right...Quite good. I will just set these down. Anything I can do to help?"

 

Twilight looks up "Ugh...if only you could slow down time..."

 

The doctor looks at her with a mischievous grin.

 

"On second thought, I don't need any more time manipulation any TIME soon" she giggles as Spike rolls his eyes.

 

"Fantastic!! I do so want to ask you about that experience you had! I am so fascinated with time! Why I am working on a few inventions based on what you describe....but just small things tools and what not." He pulls out a normal screwdriver but looks at it longingly. "Soon" he whispers as he strokes it lovingly. Derpy mimics his motions and laughs.

 

*******

 

The mane six are all dressed up. Royally looking, except for Pinkie who has donned a professional chefs outfit while cooking up a storm.

 

"I gotta finish this or I'm gonna get _chopped!_ " she says, making a violent slashing motion with her hoof.

 

Twilight straightens a bowtie on Spike's outfit. Even DjPon3 sports formal attire, an odd steampunkish getup, complete with monocle and tophat. The Doctor has a formal trench coat. Derpie is dressed in a similar manner.

 

Spike runs to peek out the door. The sun is setting. "They're here! They're here!" He jumps, and everyone lines up the tables. Spike composes himself and stands by the door, with a mini trumpet.

 

Shining Armor, Cadence and in a bundle on her back, Flurry Heart

 

"Ahem!" Spike speaks up. Formal like

 

"Announcing the presence of Sir Shining Armor and Princess Cadence of the Crystal Empire. In Tow, Daughter Princess Flurry Heart." He bows.

 

"Welcome to the Formal Gathering with Princess Twilight Sparkle and her companions Rainbow Dash of the Thunderbolts, Fluttershy of ..."

 

"Ha ha, thank you Spike, but there's no need to be so formal!" Princess Cadence responds, giving him a hug. He falters his words and blushes.

 

"Thanks, I wasn't looking forward to the extremely long name that Pinkie picked for this!" he points to a rather long sheet of paper titled "Say this here ! " with a pinkie smile and words written all over.

 

 

"Wow, you've done wonders! Even since I was here a few hours ago! Definitely looking fit for a princess!" Shining Armor responds.

 

"This looks great Twilight! Come here!" Candace says, running over. Twilight runs to meet her, both gowns disheveling under their hooves, but neither seems to care.

 

"Sunshine! Sunshine! Ladybugs awake! Clap your hooves and do a little Shake!"

They both sing in unison. Pinkie joins in the "Shake" part but doesn't stop, until they look over and laugh. She falls on the ground laughing as well.

 

"Well Brother...sister?” Twilight begins, giggling. “Let's eat! Then we can go on a tour of the place and get you settled in. How does that sound?"

 

"That would be great!" Pinkie rushes over to serve soup, pasta, and veggies. They all sit down, Twilight closes her eyes to give thanks.

 

"We wish to give thanks for good food, good friends, family, and a great time for sharing! " She opens her eyes. "LETS EAT!"

 

For the next few minutes the hall is filled with the sound of chewing, slurping, gulping, and the occasional flutter of wings. Eventually they empty their mugs and plates.

 

"Now THAT is some high quality grub! " Rainbow Dash exclaims with a burp. Twilight blushes.

 

"Rainbow!" She then covers her mouth, letting out a sheepish "Sorry."

 

Cadence giggles at the formality and then says quietly "Oh that's nothing, look at this!" She then belts out a large burp that shocks everyone, Shining Armor included. Flurry Hearts claps her hooves together appreciatively and then they all laugh.

 

Twilight prepares them for their tour as they finish up their meal. "Well brother, sister...I still can't get over that but it feels right!" she says, nuzzling Cadence. "Let me show you around. First we'll go through my favorite part, the Library! Then onto the Map Room, Viewing Room, The quarters, and the rest.”

 

They follow her into the library.

 

"This is perfect for you Twilie! Plus room to spare!" Shining Armor floats a few books to look at the titles, then spots one out of the corner of his eyes. "Oh? You kept this?" On the cover is a Canterlot symbol. He flips through pages of black and white pictures, and stops on one of himself, much younger.

 

"Of course!” says Twilight. “This has your graduation picture and all that."

 

He then flips to a picture of a dorky looking Twilight. She blushes furiously.

"Ugh not this!" Fluttershy looks over and giggles softly.

 

"Why twilight you look so cute!"

"Cutsy wootsie!!" Applejack coos.

"Aww look at that! I must say you look splendid even with the awful dated fashion." Rarity comments at a neighboring page.

 

Pinkie just ogles all the pictures while Rainbow Dash is laughing hysterically in mid air, barely able to breath.

 

"Fine fine! Laugh...but I KNOW all of you have filly pictures as well..." they suddenly get quiet knowing full well that Twilight has a book somewhere that has all their pictures.

 

"Heh, but they're right Twilie, you were always the good student..." says Shining Armor as he gently floats the book back and moves on to others.

 

Twilight blushes and says "Moving on! Ahem-ok- Here are all the Tomes I have acquired on my adventures so far." Several of them are glowing and you recognize all the symbols from previous episodes.

 

"And here are my old collections, first organized by the ones I recently used in research, in case I need to get them quickly" she chuckles at her own organization.

 

"These are new ones, then these are un-categorized...and..hmm I don't recognize these..." she stops and looks at a bunch of books where the spines do not have any symbols or labels on them. One in particular is glowing, and she pulls it out gently.

 

"Strange..I have never seen this one before..." on the cover is an Auryn "But I feel immense power with these...I will look at them later..." she says as she gently replaces them. Upon closer inspection you will recognize that these are books of power from earth.

 

"Ok...onto the Map room...where the Magic happens!" She giggles again at her own joke.

  
"Uh...Twilight you may need to have someone look at that!" Rainbow Dash whispers at her giggles as Twilight swats her away.

 

They enter the Map room, where a bunch of crystalline globes are floating around with wisps of light and dark and various colors of energy and sparks fill the rooms.

 

"Ooooh ahhh"everyone comments.

 

Twilight whispers to spike "Thank the good Doc for the light show."

 

Spike nods, but whispers to himself "Wait...he didn't have a light show.”

 

“...Twilight!" he says, tugging on her dress.

 

She turns around and the map suddenly pulses. Then it vibrates and blinks similar to when it goes off.

 

"Whoa...that's strange...that doesn't usually happen unless..."Twilight replies, then looks to her flank'

"Well It's not me this time" At this point they all look at their flanks, moving their dresses and outfits.

 

"See, we get notified when there is a dire friendship situation and we are called to investigate. It has been accurate without fail..."

 

"Not me..."

"Nope,"

"Sorry Deary, Not me"

"Noooo.o"

 

They all check and none of their cutie marks go off.

 

"Hmmm. Strange indeed. The map hasn't been wrong yet!"

 

There is a yelp in the dining room as well as another shout of surprise. Before anyone can say anything, all the lights that are filling the room stop. The map goes quiet. The room is rather dark. Then there is a dot that appears on the map, but it spins around and moves from place to place...like it is seeking. Everyone is quiet and they are watching the map intently.

 

Suddenly the dot stops right above the very castle they are in. They all look towards each other.

 

Pinkie squints before speaking.

  
"Hmm. Let me try somethin'..." she stands on her two hooves and then puts her two front hooves together and then spreads them apart, similar to how Tony Stark from the avengers accesses data from Jarvis. They all look in surprise as the castle "Zooms in."

 

She shrugs and just says "Seen it done once..."

 

They peer at the map again and notice that the dot is moving. Pinkie zooms in a little more and they notice that the dot is in this very room, with a translucent glowing map. They look around to figure out where the dot is located. Suddenly all eyes appear on Spike, who is currently pacing back and forth. He stops and says -  
  


"What?" looking innocent. They all turn back to the map and the dot stops, exactly the same spot as Spike.

 

Just when he said that, the dot from the map disappears. The room suddenly returns to normal light. As it does they realized that the darkness that was in there before was not natural from the outside.

 

"Well...that was...different...oooh" Applejack says after a moment and then shivers.

"I didn't like that...I got the chills."

 

The rest all nodded in agreement.

 

"Well Twilie..always the center of excitement it seems!"

 

"Hehe, yeah always...never a dull moment. No sure-ree!" she exclaims in false bravado. She gulps as they continue the rest of the tour without incident. They find the rooms and bring their things in to sleep. The main 6 decide to sleep over like a slumber party. Pinkie and Rarity enjoy the notion.

 

While cleaning up the dining room. Spike is alone sweeping the floor while the others are joking and talking in the next room.

 

"For a bunch of ponies they can be pretty dirty!" he whispers. Suddenly he reaches for his stomach and makes a face like he had eaten bad fish.

 

"Ugh...this feels weird..and not the normal wa-" Suddenly he belches and spits up a scroll. But this time, the process is longer and noticeably painful. He takes a deep breath.

 

"Ugh! I hope I never experience THAT again" He remarks, looking at the scroll. It's black paper with a strange insignia. He picks it up, about to bring it to Twilight when he turns the paper in his claws and reads the script on it. "Spike” is spelled out in draconic letters. He pauses, surprised, before opening up the scroll.

 

"Weird. Must be a new style of writing or something. I hope its not common. That hurt!" he says, reading the first line.

 

_"FOR SPIKES EYES ONLY"_ it says in a bizarre, almost artificial style, completely different from the writing on the front.

 

“ _To Spike:_

 

_There is a situation with your friend Ember. She is currently in deep trouble and needs your help. With haste. Please come to Canterlot Immediately. Details to follow. Do not mention this to twilight or the rest of her friends. Come alone. We will fill you in when you arrive._

 

_Sincerely,_

 

_Princess Celestia”_

 

"Weird, this doesn't look like Celetias writing at all. Why isn't Twilight's name capitalized?” He says, then lets out a groan at his own over-analization. “I'm hanging out with Twilight too much.” He shrugs, casting an offhand glance over his shoulder.

 

"Well, a Quick trip to Canterlot so I can figure out what is going on...they are having to much of a good time. I think I can make it there and back before things wind down. Then I can go on my long bubble bath!" He smiles and snatches a gem from a hidden spot in the castle. Presumably a private stash.

"Well, its only a short jog to Canterlot. I'm a big dragon now. I don't want Twilight to worry" He says, jotting down a small note and leaving it on the table

 

"Plus I need to make sure this balloon still works. Twili doesn't need it anymore, but until I get my wings stronger. I still need it."   
  


On the note reads

 

_"Be back in a bit. Got a strange note from Princess Celestia, But will check it out and return. Have fun!_

 

_-Spike"_

 

He tries to tuck the black scroll in his pack, but is unsuccessful and on his way out drops it by the door.

 

"If I hurry, I can be back for snack time!" he says, whistling a tune to himself as he leaves.

 

 

The main 6 return to the Dinner table after they settle their items into the room, Dj Pon3 see's the cue and starts spinning techno beats as Rarity and Twilight slide the table over to the side. It's nighttime now. They start to dance and shake and spin around to the music.

 

Dr Whooves and Derpy dance, A few other locals join in. Big Mac, The Cutie mark crusaders, The Mayor and others are dancing. Drinking great apple punch and fruit punches and other mixed drinks of various styles. The party cannon fires off occasionally of it's own accord.

 

"Hey where is Spike? I want to dance with him! He gets so embarrassed!" Twilight shouts over the music.

 

Rarity shrugs "Not sure...but I bet he has some sorta hat on and is having a good time!" she laughs and they bump flanks.

 

"You're right! He always gets into trouble with these parties!" Pinkie interjects while tossing donuts to them as they snatch them mid air and eat.

 

"THIS is a party! Wooo Wooo! Woo Woo!" she starts making train noises while initiating a congo line, which everyone gradually comes to follow.

 

The night draws on and the party starts to wind down. Princess Cadence and Shining Armor call it an early night as they have to take care of the baby. The party lasts for a few more hours after that. Dj Pon3 waves and then the lights start to come on.

 

"Awesome mix Dj Pon! That was fantastic!"Twilight says. "You know you can stay the night if you need to rest!"

 

Dj Pon smiles and bows, and nods yes. She presses a button and the dj station transforms into a boombox. With earphones in place she glides into one of the rooms.

 

Dr Whooves and Derpy walk over, sleepily.

 

"One of the best parties I have had in eons. But I must retire for the night. New inventions to work on! Have a fantastic life!" He winks and then leaves.

 

Derpy waves "Good byeeeee" and blushes as she leaves with him. Almost out the door you hear him say "Now if I can just find K9..."

 

 

The room is now empty and quite a mess. Twilight walks over to the table and sits down.

 

"Whew...what a party! Well Spike, we will definitely...eh.." she looks around noticing that Spike isn't near her.

 

"Spike? Hey, has anyone seen him?"

 

They start to look around.

 

"Maybe he's in the punch bowl again!" Applejack laughs but nervously as she senses something wrong.

 

After a few moments. Princess Twilight stands up, more nervous now.

 

"Spike? Spike! If you're playing one of your hiding games..." She trails off in mock anger, but a tinge of nervousness spills into her voice. She starts using magic to move books, tables, chairs. The more time passes, the more frantic she moves things until there is a whirlwind of whole shelves. The others dodge them.

 

"SPIKE! Where ARE you?" Twilight shouts, using her ability to project her voice, but shielding Princess Cadence and Shining Armors room, with their baby.

 

Suddenly the note drifts down and gently glides onto Twilight's hoof. At the same time Fluttershy finds the dark scroll by the door. She picks it up with her mouth and shivers. Twilight reads the note and then drops it.

 

"No..." she says, as Fluttershy spits out the scroll

 

" I found this Twilight...don't put it in your mouth. It tastes awful."

 

She floats it up and unravels it with magic and reads...

 

"This...this can't be right...this doesn't make sense..." She looks over the scroll and seal."Black...and what's this? I don't recognize it!" She points towards the seal and then drops the note.

 

"I must find out what's going on. This strangeness of the map..and now Spike, This is NOT a coincidence!"

 

*******

 

Back in the den with shadow and gloom. The same ominous mirror from before. Showing the events unfolding in the Castle

 

"The time is now young ones. No more failures. No more ambiguity. Rise and fulfill your destiny! Do what needs to be done. " Another mirror appears with a window into Fluttershy's cottage. Discord plays games with her animal friends.

 

"Pitiful excuse of a son..." seared into the mirror frame spells out 'failure'

 

"When all is said and done. I will deal with you properly." She seethes with hatred.

 

Discord's ears twitch as he is drinking tea and playing cards with Bear.

 

"My word...what was.." he then looks over his shoulder, and peers into the wall, where the mirror is directed from. "No...I must be imagining things...ha! Me imagining things!" He squints again and his eyes widened a bit. "No! I must warn..."

 

"No, my Son. You shall do no such thing!" The voice reverberates back in misty room and the cottage. Suddenly a spark appears and hits Discord on his horn and the mirror goes black.

 

Back in the cottage the room is filled with a darkness that frightens the animals. The last words Discord hears is "No my son. Your failures will not interfere with my plans this day!" A single tear forms in his eyes.

 

"Mother...no..."

 

Then suddenly a word spoken.

 

"Forget."

 

Just then the darkness is lifted, Discord is on the floor as the animals regain their composure. Not sure what just happened, but none the wiseer, Discord picks up his cards and says "Why I must be getting sloppy. No matter. Fluttershy won't be back anytime soon." He returns to playing cards...then he pauses and puts the cards down.

 

"Still...something seems off..."he shrugs and returns to the cards, but you see another tear forming in his eye, and another...

 

*******

 

"Now my pretty ones. Arise from your slumber." Suddenly the mist starts to settle and you see 5 bed's with strange symbols on the foot of the bed.

 

The 5 beds are surrounding a 6th bed. Suddenly you start to see forms appear from under the covers, Stretching and yawning, 5 pony silhouettes appear still shrouded with mist.

 

"Come and stand by me. Time is now. We need to get ready for our visitors."

 

A cage drops from the ceiling and slowly drifts down with black magic. In the cage you see a bound and gagged spike. Eyes wide and helpless.

 

"The bait is set. Trap is ready, and now...for the fall of the Princess. The destruction of Equestria, and now that they have made contact with earth. We will now be able to destroy everything.

 

Suddenly out from the shadows, a figure appears. Beautiful and dark. A cloak of swirling darkness that almost looks like a lengthy dress of black smoke. A seductive yet alarming female figure with glowing yellow eyes, without any definition. Black streaks coming from the eyes as permanent tears. The face is mostly without form. Except for the eyes which are much smaller then the typical ponies, and occasionally a mouth appears. Different from the typical pony muzzle.

 

"Yes...Come forth. Eris commands!"

 

Suddenly out of the shadows, 5 ponies slowly trot forward.

 

"Apate!" The first steps forward, and you see a pony with shave hair, a helmet, a fancy suit, and a gold tooth. The cutie mark is a symbol of a lady holding a scale upside down with a red mark.

 

"Erida!" another walks forth. As Dark as can be. With wings with pulled feathers, scar marks everywhere, face and body. A permanent scowl on her face. They have the cutie mark of a vile angry mask. With heat and fire surrounding it. She makes a guttural noise while chewing on a piece of meat.

 

"Achlys" Another pony walks up. Mane all on one side, with a plain face.Head lowered and looking down. Cutie mark of a frown with tears. A shield is strapped onto her back.

 

"Plutus!" A rather deep smiling pony with a chain around her neck, filled with gems and gold. Rings around the hooves, an outfit made of gold and silk and various expensive gem stones. They grin wildly. Looks over and eyes the gold tooth in Apates mouth. Apate snarls in response. Achlys laughs.

 

Suddenly saying in a guttural metallic voice

 

"When you're destroyed, I will get that tooth. So your a walking investment" Cutie Mark has gold coins, gems, metals, in a vault.

 

"Sisyphus!" Out walks a pony that looks remarkably like a wonderbolt. But like all the others, all of them are completely grey in color. With varying shades of grey in their main. With the exception of Erida who is seething in black.

 

"Get into positions ladies! And do make yourselves look more presentable!" suddenly magic covers them and then a colorful film masks their true looks, making them look like average ponies. Cutie marks covered. Their colors are barely registering.

 

"This will have to do. You know what needs to be done. Meet your counterparts and split them apart...discreetly. Draw them in like we practiced."

 

Slowly lowering from the ceiling as Spike looks helplessly. 5 padded cages each with a symbol on the base. A Lightning bolt, Apples, Diamonds, Balloons, and Butterflies.

 

The lightning cage is filled with a sticky substance. The Apple cage is reinforced with spikes turning inwards, The diamond one is made of a strange material with mirrors facing inward, The balloon one is sealed with only a grate at the top. Painted all in black on the inside.

 

The butterfly one is filled with pictures of various dangerous and scary creatures, and messages and dark imagery. Made of soundproof material and a bigger sealed non framed box around it.

 

Then a 6th cage slowly declines.

 

"And for our gracious host of the hour"

 

A dark cage made out of a strange material, completely sealed. With tubes and gyros and various tools and scientific equipment all over it. Wires protruding from every aspect of the device. The cage is then moved to another room. Surrounded by 12 inch thick material, completely barren except for a mirror.

 

"Can not be to careful with that one. For added precaution" she floats a mirror right in front of Spike. Spike moans as he watches the cages being set into place.

 

The 5 ponies head on their way out. Eris takes one more look and shifts form to resemble a non-discript pegasus. All white.

  
"I will do my part now as well. Time for the downfall of the Princess of Friendship. " and out she flies.

 

 


	3. The Lure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What has happened? Plan's set into motion as the Main 6 prepares, and things start to heat up. What will they do?

 

"I hope he is ok...I am sure he is just at Canterlot. He would know to go there instead of just going on is own....He is smart enough to figure that out."

Twilight quickly writes a note using a magical pen and paper.

"Dear Princess Celestia"

I know we haven't written to each other in a while since I have been busy with my formal duties, but I have received a strange note from you. Here is an imprint of the seal that was on the note and the handwriting is strange. Please, if Spike is there, send a note back. I have a bad feeling about this. If this was from you or someone there who had to write on your behalf, please contact me. We are heading to canterlot just to make sure. " They quickly head towards canterlot.

"This is not good," Twilight says with tension in her voice. She slows her flight....as the others catch up

"What do you mean sugar cube?" Applejack says as she saddles up to her. Twilight points to the balloon they use to go to Canterlot.

"It's still here...if Spike made it to Canterlot, this wouldn't be here....I was hoping it would be gone and we could try to fly/climb up...but this is bad. Hurry. We need to go. I will meet up with you!. Just then she shoots straight forward. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy look at each other

"Wow! She must be really worried, she NEVER flies that fast...it's the fastest I have even seen her. It may be actually difficult to catch up!" They both launch at top speed. "AT THIS RATE...SHE MAY ACCIDENTALLY DO An RAINBOOM." Rainbow dash shouts noticing the air thin around her somewhat, Fluttershy barely being able to keep up, but is able to pace her so far. The others climb into the balloon and with some wind assistance from Rarity, help speed up the balloon journey.

As twilight approaches Canterlot, she notices the air thin around her more and more. She suddenly realizes how fast she is going and the air is just to start a cone around her when she reaches her destination. She flies around a few times in a circle to attempt to slow her speed. Since she was unaccustomed to stopping at such fast speeds. She is able to reduce her speed far enough that her wings are able to slow her down and stabilize her descent into the inner chamber, Where Princess Celestia and Luna are looking over a map of Equestria.

  
They both look up startled to see Princess Twilight in a frantic state. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy finally able to catch up. The others still halfway up the rock formation.

"Why Hello Princess Twilight. Uhh. Is everything ok? I heard you have some visitors!" Princess Celestia comments.

"No..Not... All...Right," she manages out of breath. The toll of the flight catching up with her.

"Spike...Spike...Is he here?" she manages to belt out before taking a series of deep breaths.

Celestia and Luna look at each other worried.

"Unfortunately No. We haven't seen spike at all. In fact. Something strange happened as our Cutie marks flashed and with this map, A marker flickered at your castle. We haven't seen this map be active for a very very long time. More than a millennia. Now Spike is missing. This is not good at all."

Princess Twilight collapses on the floor. Almost defeated.

"I don't know what to do...Spike..."

Princess Luna picks up the Letter she sent and scrutinizes it.

"This symbol...It is very old...very very old...I think I may have recognized it...but only when I was younger than a filly....strange. Well, Twilight. You have always wanted to spend more time in this library. I think maybe the answer might be there." Twilight picked her muzzle up. Tears filling her eyes. The ponies collectively give her a hug. Not used to seeing her cry.

"We will help. We won't stop until we can find out what is going on" Princess Celestia Decree's and removes her crown and jewels and puts on a straight petticoat. Princess Luna does the same.

  
"Princesses!" Rarity shockingly replies. They both smile and say "Work clothes" and float into the Library. The others follow suit. They travel into an immense library filled with countless tombs of various shapes and sizes and languages. Both foreign and domestic. Twilight stretches her hooves and immediately starts pouring through books. The others do as well. The princesses pull out books by the dozens and cycles them through like a conveyor belt. One by one.

About 12 hours later, their pace slows down significantly when Twilight, being the only one that hasn't slowed and has kept her magic going non-stop. Pauses for a moment.

"This isn't working. I am going to do a flyby and check to see if any magic books are active." Making a statement and not asking a question. A worried look comes across Princess Celestia's face as she keeps on looking. As determined as ever. Pinkie is in awe at their stamina. Eating cakes and drinking coffee to waken her up. Rainbow Dash shakes her head to stay awake...gasps as well.

Princess Twilight whispers "Spike...hold on" and flies back and forth from aisle to aisle. Over and back again. Frustrated she grunts and picks a humongous shelf in the back, and shouts out. "Enough of this!" and with her magic, pulls all the books out simultaneously. Looking for any glowing books. She repeats this again and again. Two, Three, 5 Shelves at once. An hour later at the far recesses of the library in the ancient lore section of over 5000 years to 10000 years, she finally comes across an old glowing book.

"I am glad I didn't go further back...I would not want to see those books older than this. I don't think I can handle that!" She gently pulls the book out and flies back to the others.

"Girls! I think I found something! Princess Celestia, Princess Luna! Do you recognize this book at all?" The cover is completely in black, except for a small crest or symbol on the cover. No writing on it what so ever. But the book itself is glowing a slight green glowing aura.

"Alas No...but if memory serves me...I do recall being told about this Tomb from my Grand mama in her Philly days. This book is indeed old. I believe it may even be in the wrong section. Yes...that crest...tis the same on the scroll.Very dark indeed. I would use extreme caution in opening this book."

Twilight looks at the book with doubt, but shakes her head and says out loud."I can not. I need answers to find spike...and the answers are Inside this book!"

She lays the book gently on a table and slowly starts to open it.

"Buuuuut...just to be on the safe side..." She activates a Magic bubble around everyone. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna nod towards each other and add's a couple more layer of reinforcements around the bubble.

As predicted, slowly opening the book, There was a quick flash of light and searing heat emanated from the book. Then it dissipated. Though the slight green glow aura still permeates the pages.

It is blank...at least it is initially blank. Then there is some ink suddenly forming on the page.

"Just like the book that I shared with Sunset Shimmer! But...something is forming here....let's look" Suddenly letters start to appear on the pages as if an imaginary typewriter started to form letters and then words and then sentences.

  
But the writing was quick. They looked at the page and in simple enough language it reads.'

"Hello, Princess Twilight, Luna, and Celestia. We have your Dragon pet....He is currently indisposed. Currently hanging over something that would react very negatively with dragon scales.

Princess Twilight, Come and bring your precious 'Friends' with you....not the other sisters ...they stay home. Just the 5. That is all you need anyway, isn't it? Bring them.

"Dude...It smells like a trap" Rainbow Dash reads and then comments.

"Trap? Definitely!" Pinkie states.

"Yes Yes, Indeed. It does sound like a trap. But unfortunately, I really don't have a choice....Though I do have this with me" Princess twilight pulls out a small beacon piece to hand over to Princess Twilight.

"Just in case I am in a situation I can not get out of, This, I found this and found a use for it...It will detect when I am in an impossible situation. Suddenly the book starts to write again.

"Bring them to the Jungle. In this location " The book displays the area south of the Evergreen forest, further south into the desert, and then to the far reaches of the map where few have tread. Further south until they reached a Tropical Jungle atmosphere...the extreme boundary of Equestria.

"Wow...that is so far away"

Twilight thinks for a moment and grabs a Pen. Under great duress, she starts to write in the book.

"Is he truly there?I need to see him"

Suddenly a picture on a book displays a bound and gagged Spike, Then the picture went blank.

Twilight roughly tosses the book back.

"Urghh. Even at top speed...Girls. I know this may be asking a lot...."  
"Twilight..." Rarity trots over and lays a hoof on her shoulders.

Suddenly her Eyes shine in intensity.

"NO one hurts my Spikey Wikey. NO one. Nothing is keeping me away from this journey."

"Yeah. I know I rag on him a lot...but he is family ya know?" Rainbow Dash pipes in.

"Twilight. I think...if I may.I can safely say that we are all in on this together."

She smiles and nods.

"Thank you, friends. This..whatever this is.....picked the WRONG ponies to mess with. Low blow taking out spike. Let's go immediately. Fluttershy? Umm. Could you have one of your flying friends pass words to our umm..responsibilities and tell them that we have an emergency? I think..the Cakes? The Boutique...Well. We have to head to sweet apple acre's on the way anyways...and maybe stop by your shack if needed?"

"Will Do Twilight!" She chirps in a high-pitched singing voice and several birds fly out to meet her. She whispers into their ears and each bird don's a small mail hat and nods formally and shoots out quickly. Rainbow Dash raises an eyebrow

"Impressive speed!"

"Oh and one to...cloudsdale?" Twilight asks Rainbow Dash

"Nah...and the Wonderbolts are on hiatus for a while. They will know what's going on when everyone else talks..no worries" she spins in the air flexing her wings. She stops mid-flight and pauses "Wait...what about Tank? Err..Our pets?" she suddenly get's a bit teary eyed.

"Well, shoot. That's easy enough! Bring them over to the farm! The Cutie Mark crusaders can meet us there and Granny and Big Mac handle animals all day! Plus...Pinkie? Aren't your relatives coming in to visit?"

"Oooh yeah! The whole family was coming over to visit me! But they were going to 'Rough and Tough it' on the farm! Hey! That is awesome! We all visited them. They can in turn visit! Maud will love identifying all the Rocks on the farm. Oh and I KNOW Marble would like to visit with Big Mac again. They can all handle the pets. Oooohhh!! They can all spend time with Gummy! He will be soo happy!" Suddenly she blows on a party favor that is etched with images of Gummy.

"Sure Cous...I think it would be a great idea! Plus they can interact with the others. Think it will be ok Fluttershy? I know you have some more...er......exotic needs"

Fluttershy blushes and peeps back "Yes, they will be ok. As long as they get their veggies!" She grabs a scroll tucked away from under her wing.

"Here...a small list of daily requirements.." The scroll accidentally opens up revealing a huge list. Applejacks eyes widened and kick the scroll closed.

"Wellllll I am sure we can accommodate...shooo...thats a lot. But with both families, shouldn't be a problem."

"Yesssss siree! Most people don't know this secret...but..Limestone Pie.She has a soft spot for animals!!" She whispers rather loudly.

"That one? Softspot? I confused her with a Rock" Applejack made a face. Pinkie started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Whaaahahahaaa aha ha. A rock. A ROCK! That is hilarious! So true! She IS a rock...wow Maud would love that! Holders Boulder Shoulder Holder! Applllesss you ARE part of the family!" She grabs her tightly causing applejacks eyes to bulge out slightly.

"Great! We will head on out then. Think we can get supplies from the Farm Apple?"

"Ha! We are always prepared. You never know when there is going to be a storm, bugbear attack, or villain that destroys the farm...it seems to happen every week!" suddenly Applejack makes a disgusted face and looks directly at you (Yes you the reader!).

"True...but we always seem to be able to fix things. Though this time. I don't think we have the luxury now..." Twilight packs the book carefully into a satchel she pulls out, and another book called "Where is Twilight".

Princess Twilight looks towards Princess Celestia.

"I hate to ask..."  
(discord)  
"Go Twilight. I attached Spike to you for a reason. Find him. We will watch over Poneyville and the Evergreen forest. In fact, I was going to head there shortly to run some errands. Plus I heard of a certain castle getting decorated. I haven't gotten a chance to see it yet! Sister. Could you watch things here for a bit?"

"I would be delighted. I will help out in any way." She trotted over to Twilight.  
"Do not fret. I am sure he is fine. I have been in his dreams. He is worried, but he knows you are out there looking for him. He is confident in you. He has every right. You will find him Twilight. I tried to pinpoint his location from his dreams...but I couldn't spot him...yet. I will keep on trying."

Twilight sighs a bit in relief "Thank you Princess Luna....that actually helps me out a lot. " She hugs her and trots out the door.

"Good Luck Princess Twilight!" Celestia announces. She waits until she leaves the doorway.

"Sister....I don't like this. With everything, that has happened lately. Especially with all the focus that Twilight has had lately. I have a bad feeling about this...We need to prepare for the worst. For her sake and all of ours," Luna nodded looking over some papers. She floats one over to Celestia.

"Look at the patterns. We knew she had potential...but each situation has escalated bigger than before. " Princess Celestia looks closer at the passages and suddenly the lines about discord light up.

"Time to do more research. We can't have Twilight steal the limelight in the library department!" They trot back to do more research.

 

  
"Hey, Twilight. We will meet back on the farm. We will gather our things and meet you back there. Bring your animals and we can keep them here for a spell until things settle down." Applejack points while trotting along side.

"Good Idea! I know that Owlowiscious has had fun with the other animals in the past. He should be fine." Applejack nods and heads towards the farm.

"Oooh, Slumber party for Gummy! He so loves the others...I think he enjoys all the cake!!!!" Pinkie bounces around.

"But ..Cake? We don't..." Twilight shakes her head

"Wha???OH, I always supply them with cake!!!"

Rarity sighs "THATS why they are always hyper when we get them! Pinkie!!!" Pinkie smiles and shrugs.

"Ha Ha! See ya!!" Pinkie bounces away and zooms towards her home. The others split up as Twilight veers off into her castle.

"What am I going to get...what do I need? Oh, spike. You always knew what I needed when I had sudden trips...Well, research for sure...gems for snacks, and some hay burgers...and ooooh some smoothies! I love smoothies!" She stops suddenly realizing she is talking to herself and slows down a bit and lowers her head.

"I will find you spike. We will fix this....you can have all the bubble baths you want...".

*** Sweet Apple Acers ***

"Ahh Tootn" Granny smith exclaims as she sips some cider

"It just ain't the same...We need more spices!" She guzzles the rest.

"mmmm Still good though....". She tosses the mug to the empties in a cart by the discarded apples used for Cider making

"On it!" Apple bloom shouts as she trots over to the bags of cinnamon and spices, and pushes a bag marked "Special blend" flopping it onto the ground as she shuffles it over to the cider processing machine.

"Big Mac...can you give me a helping hoof?" She nod's as she nuzzles another bag

"Yup!" Big Mac places a hoof on a bag and hits it rather hard causing it to flip in the air. It lands on his snout as he carries it over to the machine and tosses the bag into an opening. The machine churns as the bag spits out of a side opening.

"Yep! Ever since ol doc worked this machine, We can make more and more cider...." Granny smith shouts over the machine noise with Apple bloom shouting

"What?"

"I said..the good ol doc..."

"What!?!?!?"

"Ahh NEVER Mind...." Granny smith shakes her head and trots on over to the dispenser unit. Pure Gold goodness drips into a barrel set up for more Cider. She sips some of the runoff and yelps in glee.

"Now THAT hit's the spot! Almost as good as the stuff I save for special 'casions..."

Suddenly a cloud of dust approaches the northern horizon.

"Sheesh...What in tarnation is that??!?! Is that a Twister?"

Big Mac trots over to look, while Applebloom smacks the machine as it grinds the apples sluggishly.

"mmmm..." Big Mac pulls some spectacle out of nowhere...

"Uhh....Nope....AJ"

"Wh...AJ? SHE is causing that?" Suddenly just as the words summoned her, Applejack comes in quick like a rocket, Dust, debris and smoke on her trails.

"Granny Quick! Supplies! Emergency!" She starts to pant  
"Tarnations sis! I never seen you run so fast!" Applebloom runs over with a Mug as AJ collapses on the ground and grabs the tankard with both hooves to chug the Golden drink

"uh...uh..oooh. This is good!" She pants a few more times then settles herself.

"Spike is missing. We need to get supplies ready as we have to head south. As far south as any pony has ever been. It may be a trap...Sis...I need you to watch Granny and make sure the Farm is ok. Call in the family if you need..."

Applebloom looks concerned as she has never seen Applejack look so distressed. She places a hoof on her shoulders

"You can rely on my big sister....you trained me well" Applejack smiles and nod's

"I Know I have...you have grown so big and so strong...but your still my lil sister...never forget that!" She sighs deeply and rests a bit. Big Mac leaves the barn to go into the house and gather supplies. Picnic Baskets on the ready.

"We will get things ready here AJ...you rest." Applebloom nods again as Granny follows into the kitchen. They gather materials to make sandwiches, smoothies, hay burgers, cider, and compact fritters and all sorts of premade apple foodstuff.

"Lucky...I just made a whole bunch of Apple Pot Pies..to test ..I think this will be a good field test..." Granny Smith opens a bunch of cupboards to fill the baskets.

"Winona! " AJ calls out as she slowly enters the kitchen to assist on the preparations, but she quickly notices that everything is working as she smiles

"Yep...all growed up" watching Applebloom gathering supplies and making sandwiches as quick as anypony can.

Winona runs in and jumps on top of applejack and licks her all over

"whhaa... ok...ok..good to see you, girl..." She giggles a bit.  
"Winona.." Her pet sits and pants waiting.  
"Ok...We need to go for a bit..the other pets...yes you know them...they will be staying here. Just lie other animals...keep them from destroying the place ok?" She pets Winona on the head with her hoof. Winona barks as if understanding.

"Keep them together and watch out for each other. Like we do." Winona lowers on all 4 paws and whines a bit. Listening to Applejacks voice and hearing concern.

"Ohhh don't fret suga...everythings gonna be ok.." The others stop mid pack to look over to Applejack.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Granny smith looks towards her. Applebloom whispers into Big Mac's ear and he Nod's. Applebloom bolts out of the door.

"Applebloom!" Applejack shouts, but Big Mac stands in front of her.  
"Nope!" We got this AJ..." Big mac replies...Applejack looks helplessly on..but nods.  
"I guess you do...dang it...it should never have gotten so bad" She removes the items from her pack on the various pet dietary requirements. Granny Smiths eyes open wide to Fluttershy's scroll.

"Sheesh....we will do what we can..."

Applejack nods and retreats to her room to get her supplies together.

***Pinkie***

"Gotta Get it...gotta get it...gotta..." Pinkie zooms as fast as any Pony can run. She zips into her place as Gummy is sitting right on top of a suitcase.

"Gummy! You packed for me already! How sweet!!" she nuzzles him...but then stops.  
"No time. No time..but...awww.." she sneaks in a quick nuzzle and grabs her bag and Gummy. She Spins around the whole place, jams a few Party Cannons into her small bag. Then she jams some pies, cakes, streamers, and a small blow up tent into her small bag.

"Just in case.." she nod's and tosses the bag onto her back. Nuzzles Gummy and tosses him onto her back. She smashes her face into a yummy looking pie and eats it whole as she mumbles

"For the road" and closes the door. The lights dim in the house as it stands quietly.

***Rarity***

"I simply must prepare for all occasions. We are going south...so it's warm. A light fare. Isn't that right Opalescence!" The cat mews with a stern look. Rarity grabs a bunch of outfits from a rack and squeezes them into a garment bag. Almost packing Opal as she isn't looking. Opal jumps out of the way barely getting zipped up

"Oh darling I am so sorry...but we must go..." Rarity packs up a full tent with trimmings and sewing kits, and the whole like. She stacks these bags on top of each other and uses her magic to float them behind her. She has Opal on top of the bags

"Yes, I must drop you off at the Apple farm. You can be with your friends...yes yes you know they are your friends" she smiles as Opal frowns  
"I know...I know. But I do not know how long I will be gone...and I do not want to leave you alone...Deary you know you will be ok.." Her voice shakes a bit as a tear forms. Opal stops her normal tirade and actually looks concerned for once. This is unlike Rarity to express herself. She starts to cry. Opal widens her eye as this is not typical at all.

"Oh, Spike....What has happened..." she drifts off accidentally packing all these jewels into her bag. Pilling them on weighing them down.

"We must be ....going.." she looks down and trots out slowly dragging the bags magically behind her. Opal on her back..patting her head.

***Fluttershy***

"Ok, Mr. Bear. You, Bunny and Mr. Beaver will be in charge... Lead them to the Apple farm. Front and Center!" Fluttershy meeps out gently. But firmly. The animals all line up in single file. "Ok hut one two three!" Each of the Animals has a backpack of supplies set up on their backs. The squirrels in the background working hard making makeshift backpacks with a small list of items of food and drinks. Working like a mini factory line.

"Very good Mr. And Mrs. Wholenut. We need good organization! Dare I say close to Twilights organization skills!" The two squirrels gasp at such recognition and nod in synchronized fashioned. The animals march out in style as Fluttershy swooshes around her cabin.

Pop

"Hey, Fluttershy! Where are you goiiiiing..." Discord appears out of nowhere.

"Oh, I have to hurry. Spike is missing...We got a disturbing message...Hey, Discord you have been around a while?" Fluttershy twitters as Discord floats over a cup of tea and biscuits and drinks the biscuit and eats the tea.

"I have been known to be around a while..travel the world...see the sites...Well, one time I even went to this place where this tower actually LEANED at an angle. I wish I could say I did it..but it was not my handiwork...they had very good food there....yum" Discord suddenly appears with an overgrown mustache and a chef's hat. As he replies with an obvious Italian accent.

"Well we got this note...and it had this symbol on it...." Fluttershy digs into the ground delicately to draw a symbol. When she finished, she noted that Discord was unusually quiet. She looked up and Discord was staring at the symbol gritting his teeth and looking pale.

"Where did you see this symbol" Discord replied with gritted teeth and with perfect pitch and clarity. Not slurring a single word and in seriousness. His eyes glowing red and his body stiff. Fluttershy has never seen him this way.

Fluttershy immediately tells him everything that happened.

"I am so sorry to hear this Fluttershy. I believe this is my fault. I need to talk to Princess Celestia Immediately. I believe you are all in danger. This IS a trap." Fluttershy is about to say something when he stops her

"I can not go with you. As much as I would want to, I would be a danger to you and everyone around. I need to prepare defenses here and make sure not a single pony, animal, creature or anything is harmed here. This is MY home now and I will NOT let her harm anyone that I care about. Fluttershy. Understand this. You are going into something very dangerous. Do not let HER confuse you or distract you. You know what needs to be done and what you can do. But I am afraid this is bigger than even you and your friends are ready for. But...I have seen great potential in you and in Poneyville. I am sure everyone is ready for this...I must go" He bows to Fluttershy in all earnestness.

"Go in safety my dear. You have touched my heart in more ways than you can even imagine. We will see each other again" He gently kisses her forehead making Fluttershy blush. But a look of concern covers her face. Suddenly Discord disappears.

"What...was all that about?" Fluttershy looks at the space that was her friend...  
"This is scary...I don't know what to do..." Fluttershy sheepishly says...and slowly walks out the door. She puts on a hoodie as Angel Bunny hops into her hood.

***Rainbow Dash***

"Ok Tank...We must head out fast. I know the others will need leadership. Cool guys like us are natural born leaders. Just make sure you aren't TO hard on them ok?" She nuzzles tank gently turning red but then shies away. She starts flying around and packs her stuff in blinding speed. Tank flitters around in circles as Rainbow expertly dashes in and out around Tank. Used to his flying motions. She swirls around so fast that she looses control and hits her bed a bit hard

"Oof! A bit to much wing on that one!!!" she shakes her head as her eyes go all googly.  
"Ugh...I got to stop doing that" She blushes as she grabs her bags with her mouth and tags Tank with her and dragging him along at quick speed. Shutters closing automatically. Lights dimming in her house as well.

***Twilight***

Slowly trotting into the castle.

Discord suddenly appears.

Twilight suddenly stops short.

"Discord...I have no time..."

"Princess Twilight. We need to talk. This is urgent." Twilight whispers to herself "Princess?" with a startled look, as she notices that Discord does not look like his usually jovial self.

"I need to talk to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna as soon as we are done talking, sooner the better. I had to say a quick farewell to Fluttershy. I am taking to long as it is..." He looks as if he is about to say something. Pauses and looks into Twilights Eyes.

"Princess Twilight...I fear you are in grave danger. Everyone is."

"I do not have time for riddles and games Discord. I need to pack as I am in urgent..."

"This is no game." Twilight notices for the first time that Discords eyes are Red and that he isn't his usual jovial self.

"Here...I can not talk about it as I fear it would draw too much attention. Remember the Potion you drank from Zacora that would explain the past? Well here. I believe this can explain it safely better then I can talk about it.

From nowhere, Discord produces a Potion filled with clear blue liquid.

"Drink this and you will see a little bit of what you are facing."

"Uhh, The liquid is blue...The one Zacora gave me was white."

"Yes, I just added a little flavor. This may be a serious matter, but I DO have a reputation to uphold of being different and well...me...ha ha!" Discord laughs, but Twilight notices that the laugh was forced and that he is concerned.

"Very well. No tricks, though!" Twilight casts a small spell on the liquid.  
"Just in case. I put an Anti sleeping/poison spell on this. Actually, its to remove any harmful effects"  
Discord rolls his eyes but then nod's.

"Understood. I need to go anyways. I have....a lot of preparations..." He turns away and whispers just before he leaves " Good luck, my friend. I wish you well. I wish you all well" and a tear forms in his eyes.

Twilight pauses for a moment to see if Discord re-appears. Satisfied that he is gone, She drinks the liquid.

"Mmmm It does taste better" the liquid tastes similar to a mixture of Lemonade and Tea. Her eyes flash a solid blue and suddenly and she is brought back to the past. She is watching a space...filled with darkness and mist. No real substance. Just a floating. No ground and no sky. Mixtures of Black, Blue, Purple and other mish mosh of colors

"urgh..." Twilight says as she quickly thrashes her hooves around trying to make sense of this place. She attempts to swim but is unaware of how to do so. She stretches her wings out and tries to fly. She smiles as she is able to propel herself.

Then she realizes quickly, where does one go? There is no sky and no ground. No point of reference. She looks around and spots a floating island of dirt with a small thatched house and a mailbox. Curious thing that, a mailbox in the middle of....this. And it is full!

She float/flies over very awkwardly, as the eddies of the stuff she is in, constantly changes and make it difficult to move. She see's some strange odd looking creatures running around in the "yard" of dirt. A Small 3 headed puppy chasing around a 4 headed snakeling. They are very small, almost the size of a kitten. She coo's at the cute site.

Her eyes widen a bit when she realizes what they are.

"Wh...What are you doing here?"

She inches closer to check.

"That is definitely Cerebus and that Hydra we met a while back...but they are babies!" She looks around again.

"I know I must be in that dream world state....but...How far back am I??"

The puppy and snakeling stop to look at her. Panting and friendly.

"Wait..can they see me?" She moves a hoof around and they follow it like a game.

"That's.....that's impossible! I.." They wiggle their prospective butts and jump at her playfully. She giggles as they go through her. She falls forward a bit as they turn around and look at her confused. She looks for a small biscuit in her sack she was packing and throws the item onto the "dirt". They chase after it and both fight for a biscuit they can't seem to touch.

  
"Hmm strange..." She then notices a light on in the little shack. Shadows cross across the windows as motion dictates this place is not empty. She approaches and knocks on the door.

Well, she attempted to knock on the door, until her hand went through the wood.

"Hehe I keep forgetting" she slowly passes through the door to a hallway. On the right is where there is a living room of sorts. The room was not what she expected. In the room, there was a very fancy couch, a table, dinner and tea cups, a book shelf, and items all sorted out neatly.

Remarkably well taken care of, despite the view outside. It would almost pass for a museum replica of an old house. Very well maintained. But this was not a museum and this was not anything normal. Voices were heard in the kitchen next to the dining room. Which was adjacent to the living room. The Dining room wasn't anything remarkable. A solid wooden table with plates and cups. Nothing on them at the moment. Again, a typical place setting. Twilight drifts to the kitchen.

This is where the "normal" part of the house seems to end. Floating and twirling, she see's pots, pans, food items, liquids, various food items both common and completely foreign to her. The smell was rather strong and strange. Unfamiliar. Now, just having floating food and liquids wasn't enough. Stoves, Blenders, Refrigerators, all floating and moving, Cooking, cleaning, separating, its was an artistry of magical food.

Then she stopped cold as she notices Discord...or rather, a much younger and less "patchworked" discord. This time, he doesn't look like he is pieced together. Just a straight horn, gray, and no other mixed pieces.

"How...how long ago could THIS be...if discord has been around for thousands of years...."

Discord's ear twitched and looked around as if attempting to spot something.

"Oh, thats right. I don't know how this place may react to me...I better just observe" Twilight whispers. Then she takes a breath as she notices a figure in the center of all the whirling pots and pans.

 

A long sigh that sounds like rocks in a tunnel.

"Yes....SON....We can use magic to make things. And everywhere else in all the realms. Yes. You can do whatever you please. In fact. I want to see more out of you. But HERE...in this house. It is my rule alone. There is enough darkness and light to mess things up. But here...this is MY sanctuary. My work is out there, my fun is out there. THIS is where I go to unwind." The figure turns around to face Discord, and Twilights blood chills to the bone.

A figure before her, made of a dark mist, with eyes that are narrower and thinner, completely red. Tendrils of red and black lash out uncontrollably from the mist. Thin gray to purple lips appear in the mist as well, and what can be identified as a very small snout.

"Wait...this looks familiar...like..." Twilight says out loud. The form stops be rating Discord for a second and then says.

"What was that...Discord? Did you bring a friend home without telling me!"

"Why No Mother. I.." he looks down. "I ....Have no friends.." a tear forms.

"I have no friend. I have no friend!" The figure shout's in a dark guttural form.

"You are Discord. You are my Son. Born of Chaos and are a Prince of it! You do not need any friends. The whole realm is yours and you cry about having a friend? Pathetic. I would say you must have gotten it from your dad but..." She stops short. Get's real quiet and her eyes turn gray for a moment as the tendrils and smoke settle a bit. But then returns. This time her eyes flash from Red to Yellow.

"I will Toughen you up Son. I want you to rule this realm and master all that is. This is Chaos! This is Everything and nothing. No Light, No Dark, No Sky, No Earth, NO BALANCE! Everything will be what we wish it. But first....you...you pathetic disappointment of a son."

"But mother. We have all that is around. Yet you spend time here. Why is this place so special? Why does everything have to be neat and orderly here? Why can't I cook..."

"Because I say so! You touch NOTHING here. Go. Leave now before I dismember you or eviscerate you or something. In fact...." Suddenly a wicked smile appears on her face.

"Here is some pain to remind you...and if you think you can ever have a friend...this may remind you. You will NEVER have a friend." Suddenly Discord writhes in agony as his Horn suddenly shimmers and twists, Just then Antlers suddenly grows out of the other side of his head. He collapses and touches his newly acquired headpiece

"th...th...Thank you, mother. May I go out and play?"

"She turns around to return cooking and says "

"Yes, At least try to attempt not to fail me as mush as before. I have to clean up your mess always. Maybe I will toss you into a realm perminently to force you to grow....Get out of here..." Discord lowers his head and floats away.

"I...I..Never..." Twilight whispers as the figure mix and mashes things together. The scene wobbles a bit as it attempts to fade.

The picture snaps back a bit as the figure freezes all the floating items.

"Wait...this...." She turns around to search for something. Twilight realizes that she was returning back from the memory of Discord...but something is wrong. Suddenly Twilight hears a muddled voice in the distance.

"This Magic...someone...something...is here. Where are you sneak." She looks around trying to find Twilight. Twilight slowly uses her magic to back up away.

The Realm suddenly freezes as if all the eddies flowing around the "House" locks in place.

"Oh No, you don't." Outside of the house you hear a faint Discord shout

"Mother? Why did you freeze the realm? I was about to go and play..."

"Not now son." she shouts.

Suddenly her eyes turn back to Red again and a beam of light appears.

"NO one Hides from Eris! Queen of Chaos!" suddenly her eyes start to scan the area. Twilight attempts to move and she suddenly realizes that she is frozen in place! She uses her Magic to attempt to break free. The voice from the far end get's a bit louder as she can almost hear a faint discord in the background, but the older, modern version. She realizes that he is attempting to break her out of here.

She takes a deep breath and focuses all her thought and power into breaking the magic. The vision starts to warble and shimmer.

"Oh...so powerful magic is in work here...so much...but I will find you." Eris screeches. Twilight realizes the voice almost sounds unintelligent. Suddenly she starts saying words that are unfamiliar to her. Twilight quickly realizes that this is very dangerous and needs to leave.

Suddenly the beam of light shines on her. She notices a red glow form around her.

"Ah HA! There you are! Now to see who you are..." The beam starts to change color to Black at her forehead area, and it slowly creeps forward. Twilight, scared out of her wits, realizes that if that beam reaches her target.

Twilight closes her eyes, concentrates.

***Back in Modern Equestria*** Twilight, eyes still Blue, Her crown with the element of Magic starts to vibrate. Discord is yelling at Twilight to wake up and attempts to shake her gently.

"I know I shouldn't...But I had to show her..I ....I had to.." Suddenly the element shoots up into the air and floats.Spinning and vibrating. Energy emanating from the Element.

Far in the Everfree forest, the Tree of harmony starts to vibrate and hum.

***Back in the Realm of Chaos***

Twilight's eyes start to glow Blue in the realm as the red beam wavers...

"Such...power..." Eris awes for a moment.  
"If only my Son could be...but who could this possibly be? What!!!?!?! No, You will NOT leave" Suddenly the beam wavers and then attempts to solidify, as the black beam stops its progress. Suddenly the air is filled with a soft vibrating hum

"This noise...no..it can't be...NO!" She attempts to shoot the black beam in full intensity when the whole scene shatters like glass and Twilight is back in the waking world.

Twilight slumps a bit as the Element of Magic settles back down and the Tree of Harmony ceases its hum.

"What...What was THAT? Discord if you..." She pauses for a moment realizing what she has just seen..she softens her words, as Discords face is somber and filled with aged sadness.

"Discord...I saw everything..what was this all about?"

"That, My friend, is what you are up against. Or at least I believe it is so..."

"Wh...you are not sure?"

"Well, Mother and I....we were never a ...close family as you can tell. So I know very little, and much less after my exile..." He looked away for a moment.

"But yes, for some reason, The Queen of Chaos, Eris, is after you. Unfortunately, that is all I know....I was thinking that she could be a real mother, and teach me things....but..." he absentmindedly rubbed the antler.

"Things just didn't work out, SO I decided to teach myself and have my own fun!" Changing the topic and attempting to return to his jovial self. At least the attempt was there. Twilight new better, but realized that she had to go, but also didn't want to push a sore subject. A lot of what was Discord finally made sense.

"Thank you Discord. You ARE a true friend, and you now have several. Never forget that." She smiles and Discord smiles back.

"That is right! I do! I really do! Take that Mother! You said I would never...and look at me, I have made several. Failure? Ha! I have succeeded where you couldn't even dream!" He cackles a bit but then settles down, and floats some food packs to Twilight.

"Here...where you are going, it gets a bit Hot...this bread is naturally cool and will cool you off as well. It's a "Life Changing" bread. You will like it! As Discord shuffles the bread around a piece of paper with the recipe falls to the ground.

"Ooops...secrets and all" He laughs. Twilight catches the words Chia Seed and Flax Seed.  
"Oooh! Maybe one day you can share?" Twilight laughs. As Discord takes a bite and eats it.

"Hmmm maybe! I should share these. These are great!"

"Anyways Twilight. You have a difficult road ahead. You all do..." Discord looks out into the distance as if seeing something in the far horizon.

"Well, I am sure you guys will be ok. You always pull through, friendship and all that...you know."

He pauses as Twilight looks at Discord a bit closer noticing actual concern. Something that hasn't happened since Tirek.

"Besides...you need to get my gaming buddy back. 'ts not guys night out without him and all...yes yes...you go get the scamp back will you?" He shuffled around in typical discord fashion. Attempting to be aloof but oddly enough his voice sounds serious. Obviously concerned. Twilight makes a mental note.

"Will do Discord. Can't break up the team and all....I know Pinkie and Rainbow love the games. I heard even Fluttershy might join. I heard something about druids....I may look into this as well. I love the organization and chance of the dice and the character sheet...." Twilight realised she was just rambling, even though she was completely honest. She realized this just wasn't about game night.

"We will get him back Discord." Discord looks off into the distance again.

"Yes...Yes...I am sure you will...hmm. I have to part for now. I need to .....prepare. Just remember. As long as I have been around. She has been around much MUCH longer. And has experiences beyond this realm. I believe she has been all over. Some of the stories I have heard...I can hardly believe its true...at least I hope not. Some of it sounds truly horrid."

Discord waves as he rolls himself up like a fruit roll-up and then poofs in mid-air. Twilight waves and chuckles a bit. She then pauses remembering the experience.

"I wonder...How long ago that was. And these other realms. She may have the knowledge I would even know existed. Hmm. Discord never says anything without it connecting in some way...even if COMPLETELY ridiculous...I will have to think about that...." She suddenly starts to get self-conscious as she realizes that she is alone in a quiet area. She decides to pack

  
"Oh, Spike..." She packs the rest of her gear and whistles as Owlowiscious flaps over quietly, Several books, sleeping bag, foodstuffs, camping gear and other outfits all float together and stuff inside each other until a backpack is formed. She settles the backpack gently on her back and looks around at the castle.

"Hmm, I should safeguard these books. There is a lot of potentials here..." she mumbles and casts an invisibility shield on the shelves to make the books look like the wall. She looks thoughtfully at the montage she and her friends made of the battles fought and won. Looking over at the portraits of the enemies. She pulls out one book silently and reads it thoughtfully. Repeating the words out loud. The chair that she uses to sit during map meetings, glows gently for a moment and then recedes.

"Just in case..." she whispers out loud. Floating the book back onto the shelf. She slowly departs, heading for Apple Acres. The door closes gently behind her. A soft purple mist fills the room in a cloud of sparkles floating and stationary.

***Apples***

Applebloom rushes towards the train station as she plops her flank right by the open gate where passengers depart.

Suddenly the train appears and settles down.

"STOP: PONEYVILLE" The conductor shouts

"NEXT STOP: CANTERLOT GROUNDS....DEPART" the doors open and ponies transfer back and forth onto and off of the train. Suddenly a group of shadowy laden Ponies depart. The Pie family all together. Maud and Marble out in front. Maud steps up and looks at Applebloom

"Hi" Applebloom burst in smiles

"Maud! So good to see you! I miss you! We had so much fun last celebration! You do know how to cut loose!!!"

"Thank you. I miss you too"

"Wow! Come come! We must get together! AJ mentioned that there is something going on...we need to get the animals together and keep them safe at the farm. Are you guys up to it?"

Marble was about to speak up when Limestone juts in front.

"We Pie's can handle anything!" and trots off. The rest follow Applebloom back to the farm, Baggage in tow.

 

As the Pie family arrives, the hustle and bustle of activity of family and friends, as well as an assortment of animals. All converge on the farm. Appleblooms eyes widened at the sheer number of animals walking single file into the various barn's and locations. The Main 6 running around caroling the animals and talking to the Apple family, drinking cider. Suddenly Maud Run's quickly

"Pinkie!" she says slightly louder than normal.

"MAUD!!!" Pinkie shouts as Applejack jumps back but notices the pie family and waves a hoof at them. Pinkie Does a ninja move and tackles Maud onto the ground. The two families say their hello's as some of the apple family bring a cart of pies and various food stuff for everyone to eat.

"Ya know, its good to see the families back together. It has been a while, but we so do enjoy sharing tales now" Applejack leans back next to Pinkie after she gets back up from Tackling Maud. Limestone nuzzles a small rock in front of her to set it near the pie stand and uses it as a seat. The other pies do the same.

"Granny? We will be heading out shortly, Pinkie we will need to gather some supplies for the trip. The others should be here shortly after they round up their pets"

"Wooo" Pinkie nuzzles Gummy

"Well, Yessiree We will get those packs ready as can be...Big Mac. Can you help me out a spell tieing up the packs with me?

"Yup!" Big mac trots on over while Pinkie continues to make wooing noises with Gummy. Apple just watches and shakes her head.

"We shouldn't be too long...but you never know...if it takes a spell...just run into town if you need it. I left some of my bits in the barn for supplies and all"

Granny Smith nod's as most of the animals have sauntered into the makeshift pet refuge in the barn. A few stragglers lay behind. Including a rather frightened bear.

"Now Mr. Bear....you need to be brave!" Fluttershy speaks.  
"The other pets will be looking up to you!" Mr. Bear looks concerned at Fluttershy and doesn't budge.

"I Know you're worried...but Angel Bunny and the others are there as well. You can have Tea and Veggies, and all sorts of good things! Plus you can make some new friends! They will take care of you. Right?" Fluttershy looks around at the Apple family who all nod.

"See? Everything is going to be alllll right...there...there" Fluttershy flies up to pet Mr. Bear who looks very sheepishly at her and nods gently giving her a hug and tears up a bit before walking into the barn.

"Ohhhh.I do hope he will be ok. I have never seen him so frightened. But I believe they will be ok!" Fluttershy drifts down slowly.

"Of Course they will! Tank will watch out for all of them. He is an awesome leader and he's got this! With him there. All will be smooth and cool" Rainbow smiles and flutters next to her. She makes a wooshing sound with her hoof to emphasize.

Fluttershy smiles but looks back worried. Rarity pats her Kitty as she pushes a rather plush mini carriage into the barn and hands Big Mac a "Diet" list. He widens his eyes after reading a few of the lines and shakes his head. But tucks the scroll into his side for safe keeping.

Off to the Side Twilight whispers into Owliscious as he Hoots once and flutters into the top part of the barn. Twilight smiles and puts a small spell on him and joins the others.

"I think everything went well without a hitch! We should be on our way." Twilight says as she puts on a travel hat and covers. Applejack trots towards the house and returns a few minutes later with a cart of packs of supplies and the likes all set up for the trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter to come: Where no Pony has gone before! What will happen to the Main 6 as they venture forth. They will proceed where no one has ever been before. They will be tested....


	4. ****Where No Pony has gone before****

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The main 6 Venture forth. But what awaits them? Exploring the new frontier has never been so dangerous?

 

 

 

Rainbow dash leads on ahead to scout as the others start heading on south. Pinky with her pseudo-safari gear on, starts looking around with a makeshift hourglass made out of balloons

 

"This DID come in handy! I am glad I kept in touch!" As she gently squeaks the balloons as she looks through them and giggles.

 

Fluttershy flys with Rarity and Pinky to keep pace and Twilight and Applejack wave goodbye from behind as the Farm starts to recede into the background.

 

"You DO know that you can fly right?" Applejack nudged.

 

"Welllll.I can...on some days. If I need to, I will, but I am still kind of breaking these things in. Rainbow and Fluttershy had years to practice and such.I had..what months? Weeks? People make fun but I barely just got these!" She shakes her wings out all awkwardly. Applejack laughs

 

"Sugercube, they just jest in fun. Of course, no one expects you to be an expert. That's the fun of it! Actually...I have to say, with such short time. You have done remarkably well with your flying. I don't think ANYother pony could do so well."

 

"Think so Apple? Thanks! I try. I practice whenever I can. But this trip is too important for me to be flipping about with these" She shakes a wing out almost hitting a branch on the way.

 

"See? I am a walking hazard!" Twilight squeals as Applejack laughs as they catch up with the others.

 

Onward the roads are gravely filled with twigs and debris. The farm far behind, they head towards the hills and mountains. They look up at the ominous mountains ahead and the path laid out before them.

 

"Well...This is it" Twilight says to no one in particular. Pinkie looks around thinking it is her she is talking to.

"It? What's It? What is this IT we are talking about? Huh huh? Tell me! I can't take the suspense!" She starts to vibrate while running and Twilight laughs.

"This is it...in a little bit, we will reach the farthest part anypony has ever been...once we get into the ravine between the forest, we will be in unknown territory! How exciting!"

 

"Ooooh! Really? What should we call it? Pinkie Land? I can make it a partyville!!!" At that Rarity rolls her eyes

"Puleeeze...we should call it.Gemstone! Ahh Yes!" her eyes sparkle with excitement.

"Oooh! Maybe the new animals we can find here! Maybe we can have it being an animal refuge! Just imagine the species we can find here! I am so excited!" Fluttershy says very shyly.

"Well, This is right off of Appleloosa...maybe we can extend the farms here...but I bet we can't plant it on these grounds...to rough.." She taps the ground while running to feel the firmness of the earth.

 

Rainbow dash returns from flying ahead a bit....

 

"Well, There is good news and bad news..."

 

Twilight blows her main out of her face as she lands and runs alongside the others. Still getting used to her wings, she has taken to doing both when possible.

 

"Cut to it Rainbow. Something about this isn't sitting right and we need to find spike!"

 

Rainbow nod's

 

"Well, the bad news is, it's getting hotter. The further I go the hotter it gets. I can't even shoo the clouds in this area. Also, the ground looks a bit gooey further up ahead....though the good news is, we will be in the shade until we reach that area. Though, it looks kinda creepy being in that ravine." She shakes her head as she starts to fly backward while the others trot on.

 

"Well, I packed some waterskins if it gets too hot." Applejack nudges her pack on her back to reveal several skins packed away.

 

"Umm...Gooey?Does it look tasty?" Pinkie replies with her eyes widen.

 

Rainbow has a stunned look for a second and starts to laugh as Rarity replies

"Oooh! My hair will be awfully dreadful in the heat!" Rarity sighs as Rainbow laughs again with that comment.

 

They approach the ravine where the mountainside cliffs far above their head as the road lead them deeper and deeper. True to the word they ride into the shade as the light slowly fades as they descend.

 

"Ooooh, spooky!" Pinkie exclaims as she looks around. The sun slowly moves towards the horizon as they trotted on. Eventually, the road evens out, but there is barely twilight light at this depth. During their trip, they would see small villages and farms. But fewer and farther apart, until the road itself was all there was. Maintained, but coarse and empty of anything pointing towards the residence. This time Rainbow and Fluttershy take to flying on either side as Twilight headed forward to check things out. They return long winded while the others continue to run. Obviously sweating and running ragged. Rarity uses her magic to float a fan to cool her off as pinkie is wearing one of those hat's that has water bottles on top of the hat to hydrate herself. Applejack just has a sash on and a small straw leading to her pack that she sips on occasionally.

 

"Umm..Has anyone seen Twilight? I think maybe...if its ok with everyone...that we could take a break. Or at least set up a camp sometime soon? Though it's ok if we want to keep on moving." Fluttershy says very quietly.

 

"Huff. For once, I agree with Fluttershy. We have been pushing ourselves all day. I keep flying back and forth to check our sides and the cliffs, but nothing indicates anything here. No bad guys to fight, not even any dangers for me to show my coolness. This area is devoid of anything living."

 

Fluttershy nod's

"I fear even the animals shy away from here. I do not know why...but no birds or bees or any animal around here that can tell me anything. It is as if the heat and area just pushed everyone out."

 

"Well Sugarcube, we may have to break for camp soon. We will need to find firewood and the likes around. From the look of things, we may not even find much of that around here..."

 

"Ahh well, maybe I can help with that" Rarity replied as she slows down a bit. The others gather around her as she pulls on a string near her pack.

 

Instantly a small circular construct pops out filled with these strange square objects fills the circle. A small grate pops over the circular construct as several inflatable devices appear around the circle. Portable luxury furniture as it seems. As Rarity flops down on a small balloon couch.

 

"My my Pinkie, You out did yourself with this" The others roll their eyes at Rarity's 'roughing it' style. She tosses a pebble that she pulls out of her pack and hits one of the squares in the circle. The squares immediately come to life and start to glow.

 

"Since its so warm out. I didn't think we needed a hot fire...just something to lighten the dark as the day dwindles down" Rarity comments. Rainbow slowly approaches it, wary of anything magical. She places her hooves over the glow.

 

"Why...there is no heat from here!" Rarity then laughed

 

"Of course not silly. These just light up. Got it off of one of those traveling entertainment deals. Pinkie actually pointed them out and I thought it was a good idea." The others start to set up camp. Finding this spot better than nothing.

 

It wasn't until almost sundown when Twilight returned, All disheveled and stressed. Following her return, there are several boulders floating in a circle around her.

 

"Why are we stopping? We need to push forward! I scouted the area past the ravine and found a most peculiar type of land. It is sweltering hot out there...if we push we can still make it just a bit short after nightfall...plus I have been using my magic all day. I need to keep pushing..." she slumps a bit as the weight of the day suddenly lands on her.

 

"Twilight, We know you are worried about Spike, but if we push ourselves further...at this rate we will get to close and won't be on our top. We don't know what we are getting ourselves into and we needed to set up camp anyways. It is getting too dark and that's mighty trouble down here." Applejack replies as she sets her camping gear down.

 

"Hmmm, Maybe your right. If I had more time, I would catalog all these interesting finds. Just the plant life alone could fill an entire book! Well, maybe I can jot down some notes on my findings."

Twilight floats down and unravels her pack. Boulders floating to provide a natural wind barrier. She sets up a rather simple and efficient tent and camp area. Floating wood and fire and a small pot and pancakes on a grill.

 

"Pfff. Twilight...you know you need to rest. Let me take care of that!" Rarity remarks as Applejack roll her eyes muttering "Told you..." as Rarity uses her magic to help with the fire and food.

 

Twilight laughs and then settles the items down gently. Using conventional means to cook things.

 

"mmmm Besides...Magic doesn't make things taste better" Pinkie muffles as she stuffs her face with cupcakes and pie at the same time. Rainbow Giggles as she smashes the pie into pinkies face as they both laugh. Fluttershy sips some Ginger root tea.

 

The sun eventually sets as the Ponies settle into camp. Fluttershy is taking first as she looks into the sky. Twilight settles into her pillow sack by a small fire and rests on her hooves. A single tear appears as she settles in for sleep.

 

"Hang tight Spike. We will find you and rescue you..wherever you are."

 

***Meanwhile***

Spike looks up at the stars through a window at his cage and through a window and sobs in his cage.

 

***Saggy Bottom Swamp***

 

A rather loud rooster crows which wake everyone up. Twilight is sound asleep. The rooster crows again as somewhere a faint Rainbow Dash grumbles "We get it Pinky..time to get up..."

 

Twilight opens her groggy eyes to see Pinkie in a Rooster outfit crowing and clucking waking everyone up. She laughs and pushes a table filled with cupcakes as well as Applejack with her famous Applesauce cakes. Both hit the end of the table which causes both the cupcakes and pancakes to sort themselves out to individual plates.

 

"Gooooooood Mornin Everypony!" Applejack hoots as Fluttershy yawn sheepishly out of her wooly mud tent, as birds fly out of it and fix up her hair as she stretches.

 

"Why thank you Mr. And Mrs. Fittletwitter. It is so kind of you to help me!" She smiles and hums a tune as the bird's hum with her. Pinke plops down as her eyes widen with the food in front of her.

 

"THIS is why I love breakfast! Wooo!" and she plows right into a big stack of pancakes as she makes these yummy sounds.

 

Rainbow takes off her sleep mask to roll her eyes muttering something about early birds. Rarity slowly trots out floating a makeup brush and powder to clean herself up. Everyone stops for a moment when she turns and says

 

"What? I need to prepare for the day like every other pony!" Everyone else giggles at the sight.

 

Twilight is last to leave her tent as she yawns and stretches. Suddenly she smells the food and her eyes open.

 

"Yumm...That smells so good!" She turns to her tent and gear and uses her magic. Suddenly all the supplies, tent, bedroll, dwindled fire, wood, pots, and pans and everything else suddenly floats and flies together to pack themselves up quickly. Within a moments time, everything she has is packed.

 

"Whoa!" Rainbow says with an open jaw. Twilight turns and everyone is staring. Including Pinky with a cupcake smooshed on her face and a pancake falling. But just before it hits the plate, her tongue scoops it up and takes it in, almost unconsciously.

 

"Why Twilight! Your Magic!" Rarity awes.

 

"I mean. I know I can use it to...but that was just amazing. You have gotten much stronger. Even I can tell" Twilight turns back to where her camp was and trots over to sit and delicately float a knife and fork to eat a pancake and cupcake. Making it look very civil like.

 

"Oh Thank you Rarity..it is Nothing big. I practice when I can. Last night, though, I do realize that I needed to Rest. I will practice when I can but rest as well. It is important to sleep and grow. This is too important to pony into something without preparing."

 

"Well, Dearie...Let me help with the mundane chores so you can practice full time. Let me at least help. Will you accept that?" Twilight smiles and nods.

 

"Of course! I can use the help! Thank you!" Twilight starts to eat small dainty pieces, but after a small bite, she takes the whole pancake, folds it up and wolfs it down in one bite. Pinky is impressed as she nod's while chewing.

 

"Mfpfpf Good Isn't it" Pinkie then drinks some apple and kiwi cider.

 

"Very! Applejack you make some great pancakes!"

 

"Aww shucks..it ain't nothin...I am used to cookin' for the fam...my own recipe, though!" she eats a few with some butter and sugar. The sun creeps up slowly from the horizon.

 

The rest have their fill as the sun creeps up. Fluttershy sings to a little bird perched on a small tree. She then makes some twittering sounds

 

"Oh, My...yes? Really? Hmm hmm...oh dear..." The rest watch in passing fancy as they admire her ability to talk to animals, yet they are not sure how.

 

"Mr. Peabody...oh thank you, Mr. Peabody. Say hello to your family...He is a resident of the swamp below. He warns that it is very hot, despite being a swamp, and to look out for nasty critters. Something called a..wh..a Pond skater? no...thats not real? Is it? And something cute called a Coypu? Hmm..and some other water dweller. Best be aware out there!"

 

"Who's a whatsit? I don't care. Let me at em!" Rainbow shadow boxes in mid-air. Suddenly she realizes everyone is looking at her and she smiles "Yeah that's right!" Then she punches the air again but pushes forward to hard causing her to flip into a soft spot on the ground. With a soft thud, she shakes it off and blushes a bit.

 

"Ahh, I will save it for later" They all laugh. They break camp and as soon as they get a good look past the cave, All they can see are droopy soggy tree forms, water, weeds, insects and birds everywhere, strange sounds and caws of wild animals, buzzing of bugs, and a thick acrid smell of grass, and moss. The air is thick.

 

"Well...it really is the wildlife out here!" Rarity comments, fanning herself with magic.

"Hmm Hmm!" Pinkie nods.

Twilight floats a book and pen and starts to write down what she see's. While she also uses magic to pack her things, and collect samples. They start to leave the cave entrance.

 

Not just five feet from the entrance, they hear sloshing and sucking sounds. It takes them a moment to realize they were making the noise. The swamp ground is so moist and sticky, that it is like walking on taffy.

 

"It's.....like walking on taffy!" Applejack said. Which I just said. Applejack looks around like she heard an echo and shakes her head.

 

Pinkie Jumps in front of them.

 

"Stop!!! Don't anyone move?"

 

"What? What is it?"

"Something wrong?"

"Oooh what could it be!"

 

Pinkie holds her hooves out. Squints her eyes, and looks down to the ground carefully. The rest stair in anticipation. She slowly sniffs, looks up at Twilight. While keeping eye contact she slowly....licks the ground.

 

"Yes. Definitely...this is not taffy." The rest all groan.

 

"Pinkie!" Twilight says as Rainbow laughs.

 

"What? I had to know! It was vital! If it WAS taffy, we could be eating our way there and like make things a WHOLE lot easier..but no..no..definitely, not taffy."

 

They regain their slow trot. Slurp Slurp Slurp the swamp pulls at their mane and the goo of ground, leaves, branches and insects unfortunate enough to get caught, starts collecting on them.

 

"Ugh, How atrocious!" Rarity spits out.

 

"Oh, it isn't so bad," Fluttershy remarks, notably cleaner than the rest. A few insects planted very neatly on her back and head. Buzzing happily.

 

"Ugh, you say...It will take WEEKS to clean this out! How dreadful!"

 

"Hah RaRa....you are such a city girl!" Applejack laughs, not in the slightest affected by her surroundings. The sun creeping higher.  


"Whoo..." Rainbow whistles

"Your friend is right. It is getting hotter. We need to pace ourselves here..."

 

As they slosh through the muck and mire, the sun beats down. Rows and rows of tree's and still water, moving things, surrounds them with a constant buzz of life and warmth. Each step is exaggerated in order for them to move on. Twilight floats a book in front of her.

 

"I don't see any of this on any maps...we really do not know anything about this spot...but there is a passage here. Something Daring Do mentions in her stories. "In the wetness of the saggy bottom, in the heart of the burning day. Lies sanctuary of stone. But this not be an oasis. For the stone is more dead then the waters surrounding it"

 

"Hmm...This must be where we are going. Though I wonder why there isn't a map"

 

"Map? Who can map this? It all looks the same!" Rainbow flaps unevenly in a circle.

"No matter where I go, I fly a bit in each direction, it goes on and on. Granted, I haven't gone up, but  how it must be up where it is thickest...no..." She shakes off sweat from her wings.

 

"I guess I see your point. Hard to map when you don't have any reference point. I guess it is best to stay in one direction. It generally seems to lighten up this way anyway. Either side just looks horrid."

 

Just then the sound of their hooves starts to get louder. Slurp, Smack, Shloop.

 

"Wait...You hear that?" Twilight stops.

 

"What? With all our Shlooping around...I can't hear anything else!" Pinkie whined, her bouncing more like thumping.

 

"That is just it...listen.." Everyone looks around confused.

 

"The reason why our steps are so loud...is that everything ELSE got quiet..."

 

Suddenly they realize this. They stand still, and suddenly they hear a faint buzz.

 

From out of nowhere, a strange site appears. A rather odd looking insect appears from behind a bunch of swamp tree's

 

"What the..."

 

The thing is running on the water. They all stare dumbfounded at the site, As well as a Fuzzy Coypu popping in and out of small areas of the muck and mire.

 

"Ooooh looky!" Fluttershy admires the creatures. But then they realize suddenly that they are running away from something.

 

"Uh, Twilight....have you ever heard of a buzzing black cloud?" Rainbow dash flutters nervously.

 

"No. Why do you say..." as Rainbow points towards the west. They both squint, as twilight magically pulls a piece of parchment from her pocket to read.

 

"Hmm....Hmm!! Run everypony RUN!" They all hesitate for a moment but start to run.

 

"What..What is it?" Rarity starts to panic.

 

"It..It's...a swarm of rather large insects called Mosquito's...rather large...and they...they suck blood"

Pinky makes a ghastly face picking up the pace.

"Well shoot..." Applejack looks back

"With that many...where can we go?" They all bolt through the soggy muck. Not making much head ground.

 

"There! We can go there!" Twilight nods towards a cluster of rocks and swamp tree's with an indent. They charge towards the area's as the bugs start to close in. Twilight and Rarity magically pick up thin slabs of rock and twigs to block as Fluttershy and Rainbow dash fly in semi-circles to try to gather up twigs in spiral cloud forms.

 

Without much time, the swarm gathers around the bunch.

 

"Don't let them get to you!" Twilight shouts as she magically swings the rock shield and using the twigs to block them off. Applejack Starts kicking and spinning around as well as Pinkie bouncing in and out as Rainbow dash flings rocks and dirt and such against the oncoming horde.

 

"Sugar cube..there is to many!" The buzzing get's louder as the sky starts to get inundated with insects.

 

"Hold on Everypony! Hold on!" Twilight shouts above the buzzing as little tubulous start poking through the shields and twigs attempting to attach to a pony. She concentrates and forms a shield around them. She then grunts a little as the shield expands flaring out. The bugs start bouncing off the shield as she focuses even more and the shield starts to vibrate and explode out knocking the ponies down to the ground, but also expelling the insects.

 

"Twilight!" Rarity gasped in awe.

 

"That was simply amazing! I have never seen such ability!"

 

"Ow..." Rainbow flitters shaking her wings out and stretching them.

 

"Oooh that was tough...girls, we should move away from here...this place is a bit dangerous"

Fluttershy looks over at a small water snake and she whispers to it. Then nods

 

"Ummm Twilight? I just talked to my snake friend here, they will spread the word and warn us...at maybe try to keep them away from us. It seems they are rather annoying in this part of the world. "

"Whoo...This swamp-thingy makes life back at the farm seem easy. " Applejack comments visibly sweating.

 

"You're telling me! I never had such effort just moving here!" Rainbow dash shakes her wings again, sweat shaking off of it.

 

"It's like drifting through syrup! And before you say it Pinkie, not the good kind!"

 

"Awwww!" Pinkie suddenly appeared with a bib and fork and knife with sudden pancakes on a plate. She swats at it and it all disappears.

 

"Girls, We need to move...if we stay here any longer..." Twilight shakes her head and magically moves a book out of her pack. The book is titled "Far-Away travels" by Daring Do.

 

"Maybe she came across some of this. If anyone would account for such things... Let's see...hmm. Nothing on those bugs yet...but she keeps on referencing a thing called..G...Gu.."

 

"Gummy? Really Twilight?!?! I know Gummy came from a far away place! Maybe he has relatives here! Maybe he is like the leader of this place, and the place just went nuts because he has been away for so long and that they rely on his leadership! Just look at the mess here! I think he is really REALLY important and..."

 

"Ahh No...Not Gummy. Though....I think I did read something about gators here or something. He Could actually be from here..or a place like this. No, I am referring to something called...Gumbo. I don't know what it is...but something mentioned far far ago. From the ancient times?"

 

Pinkie looks over Twilights shoulder and looks at the pictures. She starts to drool and makes incomprehensible yummy noises.

 

"Let's see...Swamp...hmm Ahh yes." she looks up from the book to squint at the surroundings. Looks up and sticks her tongue out and raises a hoof. Then looks around again.

 

"There! I think we head there!" She points towards a rather dense cluster of vines and bushes.

 

"Uhh..Are you sure Twili? It looks rather 'Thick' Over there!" Applejack bucks a vine that is tangling her hooves.

 

"And we don't need any more of these tarnation vines!"

 

"Ahh but that's why we need to go there. It is the most well-developed area. From what I am reading, there is an old ruin amongst a small stone cropping. Older than this swamp. It is said, that there is a myth that this used to be a busy and dry area. In fact. A possible civilization was believed to exist here. But the records are sketchy. Anyways the cropping existed before this whole swamp. So it stands to reason that this area....would be the most developed. Or overrun."

 

They all nod used to hearing Twilights explanations. She realizes she is oversaturating them and then just kinda giggles and then says.

 

"So it stands to reason that the swamp monster that will eat you all will still be around..." she pauses waiting for a reaction. They all just nod in agreement and she just sighs in frustration and then says.

 

"Ok, Let's move on!"

 

As they head towards the thick vines, Pinkie saunters up to twilight and whispers

 

"I know what you did there....ffff swamp monster. We all know of THAT story" Twilight pauses and responds

 

"Wait...what?!!" and Pinkie just laughs. Twilight laughs back nervously.

 

They approach a rather thick wall of vines as Applejack looks at it and starts to chew on it. Then turns and starts to buck at it.

 

"Let me check..." Rainbow dash says as she shoots up into the air. Though the thick air makes her flap quite a lot harder than usual. She strains to just get higher than a few feet.

 

"Man...this is something. It's hard to even get any lift..." she teeters a bit and then slowly ascends to look over the wall.

 

"Yeah. I see it. There is a thick wall of vines, but after that, there is a solid wall of stone. I think maybe there is a cave there...Twilight. You know of this?" she floats down faster then anticipates and lands hard onto the mush with a solid "Shlup" hitting the spongy ground. She recoils in horror hearing the sound

 

"Ewww...even the ground is gross..."

 

Twilight re-opens the book she was reading and hums a bit.

 

"Hmm. No. Not specifically about a cave. Though the ruin that was mentioned was stone. I think this is the right area. At least I think this will lead us in the right area. I don't really see anything else but this...so..."

 

Suddenly there is a low grumbling sound coming from behind. A low melodic sounding noise. A small little water snake slithers up to Fluttershy and starts wiggling and hissing. Rarity backs up in horror, but Fluttershy just listens and nods.

 

"Uhh, Twilight?" Twilight is buried in the book she is reading.

 

"Twilight???" Fluttershy speaks up but is still soft spoken.

 

"Hey!" She shouts finally, surprising everyone. Twilight looks up and casually responds

 

"Yes Fluttershy?" she smiles. Fluttershy flushed red in her cheeks, realizes that everyone is listening. Not used to the attention she covers her face.

 

"Oh, Fluttershy. Come now. We all know you can be assertive when you need to be. What news do you have?" Twilight walks over and lays a hoof on her shoulder. Fluttershy smiles and relaxes a bit.

 

"Well, Frankie...my little friend here..." She points to the snake which smiles and nods and slithers away.

 

"Frankie tells me that something called a Croc is heading our way, and we really not need to be in here..."

 

"Hmm Ok. Let's all work on these vines then" Twilight mentions as they all start to pull, tear, bite, kick, and magically separate the vines. It is slow going, but they are able to make some progress. The slow noise starts to get closer, followed by others.

 

"Uh, Twilight. Those spooky noises are getting closer" Rainbow dash comments. Kicking and stomping some vines.

 

"Hurry girls. I do not want to know what this 'Croc' is...but if it's anything from what I read. It is dangerous"

 

They start to pull and tug. Twilight uses her magic to untie some knots and separate what she can.

 

They hear a guttural growl and a sound that can best be described as a low rumbling like rocks and water with sighs and loud raspy air escaping from somewhere. Rarity looks back and starts to see little motions in the water. Slowly heading towards them, making criss-cross motions.

 

"Don't mean to alarm dearies...but I believe we must hurry post haste!" She starts to hurry moving vines apart. Applejack grabs a sawblade from her pack and puts it in her mouth. She starts shaking her head vigorously slicing vines left and right. Following suit, the others do the same except for Twilight. She tosses the cut pieces behind them. Attempting to form a vine wall behind.

 

The noises get closer as a hole is finally formed in the wall. Enough for a pony to fit. The small bumps that peek out of the water, start to make a bee-line for the group. The guttural noises get louder.

 

Fluttershy eeks as Applejack looks back and Shouts

"Shoot!" and pushes Fluttershy with her head onto her hind to push her through the hole.

Rainbow grabs Pinkie who is chewing on a vine to clear it and attempts to fly/toss her into the hole after her. Rarity and Twilight start to throw the cut vines towards the fastly approaching bumps.

 

Suddenly out of nowhere, a rather large scaly snout appears with glowing yellow eyes surfaces from the water. A rather large reptilian the size of a small tree appears. They all gasp as the guttural noises hit a sharp resonance after surfacing from the water. They quickly snap out of it as Rarity get's pushed into the hole forcibly by twilight and Rainbow flutters uncontrollably over the wall. The rest are through except for Twilight. She stares at those yellow eyes and growls a bit. She uses her magic to throw every piece of vine cutting towards the Croc to slow it down.

 

It opens its grandmaw and snaps shut! Onto the vines. She is taken aback by the sheer power of its jaws and backs up towards the hole. She grabs whatever vines she can get and fills in the opening as she backs up. Still keeping her eyes onto the croc. At the last second, she is able to close the hole as the croc slams hard against the wall of vines. She can hear scraping as the beast is attempting to use its maw to chew its way through. But the sheer size of the wall prevents its progress. She continues to trot back slowly until she trips over a collapsed Rainbow dash. Who uncharacteristically collapsed onto the hard surface from her flying.

 

"Ow!Ugh, Twilight. " Rainbow twirls around after almost getting knocked down again.

 

"Woo wee...is everyone ok?" Applejack asks. They all nod. They spend a moment recuperating at the small stone setting at an opening to a rather dark cave. The cave is carved into a solid wall of stone that inclines at a rather steep angle. Twilight takes a look to the left and right as her eyes follow the non-descript stone wall on both sides. No other indications of caves or passageways that this one currently offers.

 

"I think..." She stretches her wings and hooves.

 

"At least I believe, we may have found the cave we needed." Twilight packs her book away into her pack and floats a small biscuit to nibble on as the others stretch and collapse.

 

"At least it is solid ground. No more of this sticky swamp stuff" Rarity clicks a hoof on the stone.

 

"Good. We will take a quick break and go on. It is kind of strange that the cave is dark" Twilight comments.

 

"Uhh, Suger cube...all caves are dark." Applejack looks into the cave. Squinting at something that she isn't seeing.

 

"sheesh. I know..but look. Look at the cave. Normally it would get dark gradually. We should see a bit of the entrance and further in, it would get darker and darker, shadowing into the dark. Here...it's just a wall of black"

 

Applejack jumps back realizing this.

 

"Why..your right. It just starts out a wall of black. Like no light is getting into it...weird..."

 

"I smell magic. We should be very careful from here on out...more so than usual. We do not know what we will be getting into. In fact. We don't even know if this is..."

 

Pinkie squeals

"Oooh magic dark!!" she sticks a hoof into the dark opening.

 

"Pinkie!" Twilight shouts!

 

"Hehe" she pulls the hoof out, and back in. Amazed at how she is not able to see it in the dark.

"Neat! Insta-dark!"

 

"Ugh...Pinkie! That is very dangerous. What if it sucked you up or trapped you or..." Twilight starts to rattle.

 

"But it didn't!!!!!hmmm?" she smiles

 

"True. Not this time...but it could have!"

 

"But it didn't! Ha!" Pinkie reiterates and Twilight just shrugs and gives up the argument. She nods though having to admit that she has a point.

 

"Well, at least we know it won't trap us. But that is still a bit dangerous to do! We need to study it!"

 

"Pfff" Pinkie makes a face.

"Well. Remember Twilight I DO know a thing about rocks. Caves, well. Caves are the absents of rocks, so I guess I know about a lack of a think. Hmm, I wonder what Maud would say?"

 

 

***Elsewhere at Sweet Apple Acres***

 

 

 

Maud is assisting with the furnace. Heating up some rocks and putting others near the fire. When she freezes for a moment, her ears twitching.

 

"Pinkie." She whispers.

 

"You ok Maud?" Sweetie Bell asks assisting Maud with the oven.

 

She just looks at Sweetie bell.

 

"Oh, My. It's something serious. I can tell by the look in your eyes!"

 

Maud just stairs as Granny appears and stops in her tracks

 

"My Word! I have never seen such display of emotion! Sweetie Belle, what in tarnation did you do?"

 

"MEE??? I didn't do anything! I was just helping when she said 'Pinkie' and...well...look at her."

 

"Rock" Maud responds impassively.

 

"Hmm..." approaches and scrunches up a bit.

 

"I know you are worried about Ms. Pie...They are doing what they can. As are we....I have seen her do amazing things! Things that I, in all my years, can not even explain, yet she does it flawlessly! She will be fine."

 

Suddenly a Single Tear forms on Maud's eyes. Both Sweetie Belle and Granny gasp. They rush to her and give her a hug. Whispering that its ok. Boulder is sitting on a plate with a half-eaten sandwich, as a small piece of quartz suddenly rolls out of a pile and lands right next to Boulder, and winds up leaning against it.

 

***Back at Saggy Bottom Swamp***

 

"Yep...this is a definite Rock face. Nothing magical about it...but this hole..." Pinke suddenly appears with a monocle and top hat to look closely at the rockface.

 

"Well...we will rest tonight. I have been using my magic all day. Plus. We should try to map this area...at least what we have found! Oooh! Maps! I love maps! When I was a Philly I used to draw maps for fun! I would imagine all the adventures we would have and all the places we would go and see!" Twilight jumps in excitement. Then blushes

 

"Actually, when I saw you guys join Spike in the game time with discord. I was a bit Jealous...I wanted to join! I have so many maps that would be awesome in a game setting!" She sighs looking at Rainbow dash who is looking at her rather cheeky. Rainbow puts a hoof on Twilights shoulder.

 

"Spike is Fine Twilight! If anything, He is probably frustrating them completely! Ha! I bet they will want to give him back to us when we get there! I tell ya what. Next adventure, we will use one of your maps. You could play if you wanted to. I am new myself so.....I don't have much to tell ya!" She nuzzles Twilight and she smiles.

 

"Your right. I will have to join you all after this is over!" Twilight floats a piece of parchment and a quill pen and starts to draw. She looks up sticking her tongue out thinking out loud.

"Hmm. Which way is north?"

 

They all giggle and set up camp. Rarity and Pinkie decide to take watch.

 

Twilight snuggles in for the night as she finished her crude map.

 

"I will clean it up later on when I can." She yawns and looks out at Pinkie who is eating a stack of pancakes with goggles around her neck and a safari hat.

 

"hehe, Pinkie." She winds down and slips into her sleep sack.

 

She immediately falls asleep as drifting images start to float through her mind. Queen Chrystalis, Sombra, Nightmare Moon, Tirek, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer. Then the image changes to Agagio, Aria, and Sonata and then flooded with every creature she came across since her adventures.

 

"Twilight....oh twilight..." a soft voice fills her thoughts. The images blur as a mist appears as the images of the enemies she has fought intensify. Then an image of Discord appears and a violent loud crash of disgust "Bah This Runt." as the image disintegrates which frightens Twilight.

 

"Come here dear...do not be afraid. We were meant to meet." The mist slowly glides towards Twilight. As her energy starts to weaken, the images of the enemies grow stronger.

 

Something is wrong. Very wrong. Normally in dreams, there would be transitions, changes, but this...this feels constant. She noticed that these images are pulled from the cave. Not sure how she knows this as all sense of directions are lost...but she knows. She starts to feel sleepy within the dream. When suddenly...

 

"Stop!" In a loud booming voice that shakes the whole of reality.

 

Princess Luna appears out of thin air, with an image of Princess Celestia and Princess Cadence. In small bubbles next to her.

 

"You may have power in our physical domain, but in this place. THIS realm. You do NOT have any control."

 

"Ahh...Luna...Étaín...Turan" They look at each other in question.

 

"Ha, You are all too young to even remember! You three grow weaker. While I grow stronger!" The image wavers a bit, the bubbles that hold Princess Celestia and Princess Cadence disappear. But Princess Luna starts to glow.

 

"Perhaps. Perhaps not!" Suddenly the glow intensifies and the sudden feeling of draining and tiredness as well as the mist. Disappear.

 

Princess Luna turns towards Twilight as her eyes are glowing white.

 

"Do not be alarmed. It...SHE...won't interfere with your dreams again. At least not for some time. But She is right. She has become very strong indeed. I know you need to rest. So I will help you with this. For every hour of sleep. You will rejuvenate 10 fold. I can do this. But you need to be aware that what you are facing up. Is older than the land itself. Eris will use everything at her disposal. Do not let anything through. Images, Thoughts, Feelings. Be warned. I can not go into where you will be. Even there....I have limited visibility. But You are close. "

 

Princess Luna drifts over to her. She looks behind Princess Twilight for a moment as if looking at something and she smiles. Then returns to look at Twilight.

 

"You are strong. You have gotten stronger and wiser since even when we have met. You have developed so far and so fast." She smiles

 

"Just remember, even if we can not assist, We will do what we can. We will always be by your side and have your back. In fact, we are preparing things here." She pauses and smiles

 

"You definitely have a wide variety of friends. That is for sure! But we will always be with you. Some...."She looks behind her again. Twilight turns her head to see a puff of smoke as if someone were there but disappeared.

 

"Hehe Some are closer than you realize." Suddenly Twilight starts to shimmer as she feels peaceful and restful.

 

"Now sleep. Sleep the rest of the warrior. The Scribe, The Valor, and wisdom of truth and magic and friendship. Sleep" suddenly the image slowly drifts into a peaceful gray.

 

 


	5. Here is not here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The darkness within...The main 6 face their biggest challenge yet. Are they prepared? Can they ever be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darkness creeps in....how will they handle things?

***Back at Ponyville***

 

"Ever since getting the alarm from Princess Celestia herself. It has been hectic!" The Mayor responds as ponies everywhere bolt and run around making preparations.

 

"And...working with Discord...it just feels...odd" Discord suddenly pops up on her shoulder with a small halo and wings.

 

"But we are doing the good thing" Then returns to normal.

 

"I know. I have never seen the Princesses so frantic. Usually, they have poise and confidence and have such a high regal stature."

 

In the background, you see Dj-Pon3 roll out these huge speakers near the center of town as she nods towards the Mayor. The mayor just rolls her eye whispering

"That one" and following right behind is Octavia with her band, setting up on a platform near the fountain. A mischevious pile of pies with thick arrow's next to them, and a Bass that looks reinforced.

 

Derpy suddenly appears carrying a huge stack of these pie arrows and does a loop-de-loop. She accidentally drops a few on the top of her loop, but as she cascades down she is able to catch them (accidentally) she just smiles and giggles. DJ-Pon3 waves as Mr. And Ms. Cake toss a muffin to both of them. They catch it midflight and chomp on it hole.

 

A sudden familiar sound of skidding wheels on pavement and guttural squeaking of unoiled gears as Scootaloo, and Applebloom Appear. They both dismount and salute.

 

"My My...Look at these find soldiers we have here! Uhh..Where is the third of your triumvirate!"

Discord responds suddenly donning a German Helmet and a Civil war outfit with Desert Storm pack on his back.

 

"Uhh.She is helpin' out Granny an' all. Since I have all the recipe's memorized. We decided to split up. But once they are ready. She will try to return. I hope she is ok....I hope they are all ok" Apple bloom starts to fiddle with her hooves.

 

"Bah, they will be alright. Rainbow Dash is with em! She will knock em out like always! And we have seen how tough Sweetie Belle. I mean Rarity always pushes the hard work on her. Hehe." Applebloom rolls her eyes and smiles

"Ha! Is true, and she IS a cutie mark crusader. We have been through more than most ponies have in their lifetime! I can't wait to swap stories!"

 

"Well...Mayor where do you want us?"

The mayor looks down at the two down her glasses and just as she is about to speak, Discord steps in and whispers

"Remember, they have definitely proved themselves time and time again. I think they are ready. At least to step in" The Mayor Nods.

 

"Scootaloo, I want you to send word that anybody that is able and willing, to come and defend the town. Those that can not, should stay inside. Also send word to those that are at home, to deliver food requirements for the time being." She nod's and salutes and zooms towards the back of town.

"Applebloom...help Mr. And Mrs. Cake with the others with supplies and food stuffs. I know they need all the help they can get. They have been working with Joe and the others to prepare the town. Also, if/when Sweetie Belle comes back. Can you have her talk to Dr. Hooves to see if there is anything he can do? He always has those neat contraptions. Considering we do not know what we are up against, I will assume that it might be similar to the whole Changeling thing that happened. "

 

Applebloom salutes and trots off. A bunch of Earth Ponies in town start kicking sandbags to the front of the town, as some of the Unicorns start to magically pile them up for defense. A few Pegasus from Cloudsdale is positioning rain and storm clouds strategically around the entrance and side avenues.

 

Bulk Biceps appears from around the corner, wearing a harness and pulling a humongous pile of hay bails towards the side of town. He and a few of the spa ponies assist setting up defenses.

 

"Well, whatever comes...we will be ready..." Mayor says triumphantly. Discord starts to wander away and whispers to himself.

"No...you won't be...but I will do what I can. As hard as I can to defend my home!" He waves to the mayor and announces louder.

 

"I heard the Princesses sent word for help from our friends...hopefully, they should show up soon. Just ...be on the lookout. I am going back to Canterlot." And suddenly he disappears. The mayor mouths the word "Friends?"

 

While Applebloom is heading to perform her duties. Discord appears floating in synch with Applebloom when she sighs

 

"Ugh..what is it discord. I am busy." He whispers into her ear which causes her to stop in her tracks.

 

"Zacora? What do you need from Her?" He doesn't say a word but draws out the symbol from the scroll in the dirt and points to it without looking. Applebloom looks at him funny and responds.

 

"Uh....ok...umm. You want me to show her this?" And He nods and just says  
"When you can, it's important." The seriousness of his voice hits Applebloom hard as she has never seen him act seriously during all the times she has seen him. She nods quietly and starts to move again.

 

"Right after I have done my chores. Is that ok?" He smiles and says

"Certainly!" and then disappears. No snarky comment, no strange riddle or anything of the sort. This worries her, but the image from the dirt she memorizes and burns it into her thought.

 

***Canterlot***

 

"Princess Celestia! We are spread too thin! We need to consolidate our forces. I understand we do not know where or when, but we need to at least have a show of force!" Shining Armor hits his hoof on a map.

 

Suddenly Discord appears looking over at the map. Still wearing his General outfit. No one seems to even notice.

 

"I know you are thinking linearly Shining Armor. We may yet have to do this. But we also do not know where the enemy is coming from. Or in what form, or how many. If we spread out like a Net. At least we can have a warning system."

 

"But we have scouts in the tree's for this..."

 

"Assuming that they won't knock them out or in the case of the changelings, take their form. We have to consider all options"

 

"Ugh...Fine. But I have to professionally object to this."

 

"Duly Noted. Princess Luna, and word on our friends?"

 

Princess Luna walks out of the shadows and responds.

 

"Well, we sent messenger birds to our allies. We have gotten some word. Though there is a bit of travel time. The answers on some of them were very....eye opening." She pulls out a Feathery Letter with smears and just hard scribbled "Fswah we Will be there! Wouldn't miss it!" and another letter with just a Massive Hoofprint and the word "Ya" on it.

 

"We haven't heard back from the others. Nor the other cities. Except for Mane Hatten, they will be sending some support. But they will be pretty much be focused on the East side. As for Twilight and the others...." She trails off as Shining Armor and Princess Cadence suddenly turn their head on the words.

 

"Yes? What about them?" Princess Cadence responds before Shining Armor can get agitated.

 

"Well...They are doing remarkably well considering...but I fear for them. Especially Twilight. I visited her dream the other night. She is already being attacked. They are at the entrance to an ancient cave. Darkness fills that place. Darker than anything I have ever felt. When I visited her dream, I was not alone."

 

Princess Celestia and Princess Cadence lower their heads. Remembering suddenly what occurred.

"I remember now. It felt like a cord was cut sharply, and whatever I saw disappeared...it was a feeling of dread I have never felt" Cadence Shivers as Shining Armor consoles her.

 

"I to felt that cut. It was...strong. I have been in many dreams, some...more interesting than others" She side glances towards Discord who just blushes.

 

"But this...was visceral, real. I Felt the presence, not just a thought, but an actual presence. It took a major part of my strength just to stay connected. I had used considerable power to destroy the link, but there is a massive power behind this. For now, she is safe and I don't believe this will happen again,...at least anytime soon. I fear though the next time..."

 

Discord nod's and suddenly speaks.

"What you experience is the beginning. She is very conniving and very smart. I have seen her crumble enemies without lifting a finger. A thought, a word, a sound. Our friends are in for a fight of their life. Not just physical, but psychologically, and they will be tested. She has been around for quite a long time. Mother is very powerful...."

 

Suddenly they all stop, open mouthed and stunned.

 

"Discord..." Princess Celestia starts to question. He waves her off a bit.

 

"I will tell you what I have experienced..." He starts to tell the story that he told The main 6. After he is done. They are all stunned. Just staring at him. Princess Celestia Nod's and says finally

 

"Thank you Discord. That took a lot of courage to tell us. I can understand about tense family situations. Do you think she can be reasoned with? Luna looked down for a moment feeling shame, but then looked towards discord at the question.

 

"Unlike the Beautiful Princess Luna and the love of friendship that broke her out of that prison she was in" Luna was taken aback by the compliment, blushes, and smiles.

 

"Mother has always....well. From as long as time has been. She has always been this way. As she puts it 'The will of the cosmos molded her' whatever that means. I could never understand Why Father was with her. But then again...." He starts to trail off and then shakes his head.

 

"Anyway. She has always been like this. The only reason she doesn't attack outright is that she enjoys....the subtle nature of chaos. Small gains over time versus a Big hoopla and then the show is over Kinda thing. Though I am not even sure why she is doing what she is doing now. Except..."

 

He starts to ponder then lowers his head.

 

"It's me. I am her ultimate failure. She also has a vendetta against Princess Twilight and you three. Ultimately I think she wants to destroy all that I have been around. It's me." Tears form in his eyes.

 

Princess Celestia trots over and puts her hoof on him.

 

"No. You are not a failure. If anything, this shows that you have surpassed her. The only way you would have been an ultimate failure is if you did absolutely nothing. The fact that you have made friends, a family, a home. I bet she is enraged. Possibly Jealous or something. You have accomplished what Chaos could never conceivably do. Find happiness and a balance. You yourself described how she created a neat home and that is her "Away time". She is attempting to accomplish what you have found. If anything, She is blaming you for HER failures. Since it is easy to blame others than take responsibility for your own life." She hugs him.

 

He straightens up suddenly and smiles.

 

"You know...Your right. That DOES make sense!" He suddenly salutes to the amusement of Princess Celestia.

 

"Alongside Fluttershy. You are one of my Favorites!" He bows and she nods.

 

"Now. Let's defend our home!" He suddenly splits off into 8 clones, each doing a different thing, making it look like a think tank.

 

"Hmm With Discord on our side. They don't stand a chance!" Shining armor admits.

 

***Rise and Shine***

 

"Mmmmm" Twilight Stretches slowly opening her eyes. Applejack smirks looking over her.

 

"Get a good rest sleepyhead?"

 

"Yep! I slept like a Brick!" Applejack laughs and Twilight blushes.

 

"What?" suddenly she get's up and she realizes that she has sprawled over her and the others sleepsacks.

 

"He! We woke up. At least I woke up to a hoof in my mouth! I think you also crammed up against Pinkie somehow."

 

Pinkie is stretching in a spandex looking outfit.

 

"Yah! You were pushing up against me! I had to shuffle away so I could move! But you looked so peaceful. Strange, though, The sleepsack was never opened, yet you were on top....spooooky!" she bounced over towards them. The others are packing their stuff up as Rainbow Dash just laughs at the whole conversation.

 

Twilight blushes slightly and whispers

 

"Sorry."

 

"Ha Ha, it is ok Sugarcube. I am used to it from Applebloom. It was funny though" she nudges her sack over her back and fastens it with her teeth. The others have all cleaned up the camp. Twilight rushes to gather her things. Not using her magic this time.

 

They all line up to face the cave.

 

"Well...here we go..." Twilight states. She raises a hoof to touch the dark wall.

 

"Well...it doesn't feel like anything." She slowly moves closer. Then walks in. The others follow her into the cave. They are in complete darkness.

 

"I can't see a thing!" Rarity comments.

 

"Hey! I can't even see the entrance to the cave!" Rainbow dash comments in the darkness. Someone shuffles backward, and suddenly you see Rainbow dash's butt appear. Then the rest of her.

 

"Well...At least we aren't trapped" she says squinting at the sudden light

 

"But be careful when leaving. It's a shocker to the eyes." She moves back in.

 

"Hmm, Strange. Let me try something." Twilight comments. Suddenly there is a faint glow, as the inside of the cave is barely illuminated. They all look around and see a very plain looking cave. Feelings of closeness and foreboding fill their thoughts. They look back and see the dimly lit cave entrance. A Trick of the eye.

 

"Well...at least we have this light."

 

***Canterlot***

 

Suddenly 6 white lights suddenly turn red. Princess Celestia notices this at the corner of her eye and gasps. Then she looks a bit closer and notices where on the map this has occurred.

 

"This is a bad sign. I believe they have entered her realm." Princess Luna comments.

 

***Sweet Apple Acres***

 

CRASH!

 

The main gate of the outside pen where the pet's and other animals were grouped, suddenly collapsed. All the animals start going haywire.

 

"Big Mac! Help me Secure this fencing! What in tarnation is going on here?" Granny smith shouts as Big Mac grunts and runs over to attempt to secure the main fencing. Even Applejacks dog who normally keeps an even head at the farm starts flipping out.

 

Igneous and Cloudy run over to assist Big Mac.

 

"Thank you! I do not know what is going on"

 

The rest of the Pie and Apple family run to and fro attempting to reorganize the pets. Marble shimmies up next to Big Mac to push the main fencing back into place as Limestone drives a reinforced stake into the main connection point to the rest of the fencing. Marble and Sweetie Belle push a bunch of premade pies into a bin and smush them to attract the attention of the animals. Currently settling down from the initial craze, the animals either meander to the feeding bin or settle down on the spot and either fall asleep or just stop their activity.

 

"Phew..."Granny Smith exclamates.

 

"Ughh.Granny" Sweetie belle pipes up.

 

"Yes, Youngun?"

 

"Was that normal? As in is this a typical normal farm thing?"

 

"Ha! No. Nothing about what just happened was normal. Far from normal. It is as if something completely set them off and made them unhinged...If I was a suspicious type, I would say this was a bad omen...but I am too old for such things..." she stops and looks up like she is thinking and then nods her head.

 

"Still. I hope that doesn't happen again. I am too old to be wrangling like this!"

 

"Yup,bounces" Big mac interjects, breathing heavy and sweating from hauling the massive main gate, as Marble has collapsed in a heap next to him.

 

***Cave***

 

"It's kinda creepy in here...and quiet." Rainbow dash comments

 

"What...you scared?" bounced next to her.

 

"Uhh No! Just commenting and all. It's not natural."

 

"That I can agree. Nothing about this is normal" Twilight looks around.

 

"The cave...its smooth to the touch. No water sounds or scraping of animals or insects. Almost as if this is artificial, controlled. I dare say we need to keep an eye on each other" Suddenly she starts to think about her time at Canterlot, specifically reading her books while her friends are playing.

Then at the point of her test, opening the Egg. She wonders what it would have felt to not have passed it.

 

She imagines not being able to open the egg. The test instructors tsk tsk tsk and scribble into their notes. Twilight looks down and starts to cry.

 

"I Tried..." and they come down to console her.

 

"Well, maybe next year. Not everyone is cut out to practice Magic. Maybe you will do better." Twilight leaves the examination room as she hears

 

"I had high hopes for that one." As she leaves she hears the crack of an egg and a cry of a baby coming forth. She meets up with her parents, being hopeful. But they see the expression on her face and console her.

 

"It is ok Twilight...next year. You are a hard worker and study...next year ok kiddo?" She looks up to smile at her Dad and nuzzles him.

 

 

Applejack starts to think back to when she was in Manehatten as a Filly. Looking out the window and missing home.

 

"Apple Dear..come away from that window. You will catch yourself a cold! We have guests!" Her relatives bring her to another social gathering where they all sip on these strange drinks and talk about high society. She smiles and waves and does everything right. To the appreciation of her relatives, the party is successful.

 

"You did such a wonderful Job Applejack. Maybe you could be part of our Apple Transport business. It may not be much. But If you work hard, you can work your way up and be a professional like us! How does that sound? Then you will have all the time and money you can use to fulfill your dreams!" Applejack smiles at that and nods and says

 

"You know me...I will do my best!!"

 

 

"Rarity...please, do put away those fabrics. We have a lot of work to do at home!"

 

"But Ma, Pa...I feel like I need to work on these"

 

"Hush now. This is a struggling family, and we need to focus on getting ourselves in a good way"

 

"Yes, Father." She puts her needle and thread down and assists at washing the dishes. She starts to dream about the fancy life. But knuckles down to take care of the chores.

 

"I can probably pull a few favors and have you a job down at the country store. It isn't much...but You can save a little here and there...maybe meet a hard working gentleman and start a farm together or something!"

 

"Father! Well, working at the store may not be bad. I can help with the bills and all" she comments.

 

Her mother trots over and hugs her.

 

"No doing! We can handle our own affairs. You do what you need doing...but thank you for the offer. That is highly kind of you to offer."

 

"Oh, I don't plan on just offering. I WILL help out with the bills. It will be my money, my say!" She rolls up her sleeves and starts cleaning the house. Her parents look on her with pride and teary eyed.

 

"We will do right by our daughter. Give us time. We will do right"

 

 

Pinkie thinks back to the Rock farm, Moving the rocks from side to side.

 

"Dinner time!" They all trot in. She sits between Maud and Marble. When Pinkie looks at her plate of Rock soup.

 

"Have you ever thought of a change Maud?" Maud looks over at Pinkie and says

 

"No"

"I know, we have a farm to take care of. But something is missing. I know this is very emotional for you. But have you ever thought of seeing different rocks out there? Traveling and all?"

 

"Yes. Boulder has friends" Maud removes boulder and places it onto the table near a piece of stale cheese.

 

"Me too...but...the farm"

 

"We have work to do! Pinkie you know how important our rocks are!" Limestone comments

 

"I know. But I feel like this family could use something." she looks out the window while drinking her soup. Marble just mumbles looking at her.

 

"ugh, I know. I think too much. I will go back to work. Maybe we can make this farm well organized."

 

 

Fluttershy thinks back to the days when she was in cloudsdale, attempting to fly and learn the ropes.

 

"Dear. I know you want to practice flying...but Zephyr. He has caught himself a nasty cold. You know how hard he works at going to school and all. We need to make sure he has the best he can be. He has a bright future that one!" Her mom says.

 

"Oh, I know he will. I didn't know he was sick. Sure. I will take care of him" She leaves the room to find Zephyr in bed.

 

"Hi, Flutter! Ugh. I did not want you to see me like this! I have a reputation to keep! Stick with me, though. Once I get out of school. I will run cloudsdale! In fact. I may give a good word at the cloud factory and give you a job there. How about that? You could make a living! But Don't expect any favoritism. You will work hard and earn your keep. But at least We will give you an opportunity. You would like that wouldn't you?"

 

Fluttershy nods meekly

 

"There she is. My sister. Well, don't slack off. Once I am up and on my feet again, we will conquer this place and make it my own! Just watch. Everyone will know the name Zephyr!" Fluttershy smiles at her brother and hope for the best and all good things happen his way. She leaves the room after tucking him in and checks on her father's cloud collection.

 

"Yes, they are mighty impressive" Her dad sneaks up from behind. She eeks but turns around and hugs her dad.

 

"I know, it isn't much. But I have a feeling they will be a good investment. Clouds are all the rage. Pristine ones like these will amount for a fortune! Honey. I know you aren't too happy here. I was wondering. Maybe getting you a Pet will help? Our neighbors just got a pet canary and they love it!

 

"Oh, I wouldn't want to impose. In fact, I do not know if I can even take care of one. It's a big responsibility and I would be afraid of doing something wrong."

 

"Well, maybe sometime in the future. Think about it. The offer stands. "

 

"Thank you, Father. You have always looked out for me. I wish I could do more"

 

He hugs her tight and just repeats

 

"My Little pony...You do as much as you can. I am proud"

 

 

 

"So...Rainbow Crash. What are you doing today?"

 

"Nothing! Except showing you my dust that you're going to eat soon at the race!"

 

"Hardly. I heard that you're not even in the top 10!"

 

"I will show you!" Rainbow dash squeaks.

 

"Yeah? Let's prove it!"

 

"But I don't wanna. I have more important things than to prove something to you losers. What's in it for me?"

 

"Why we will promise not to call you Rainbow crash. Plus you will have beaten us."

 

"That's all? So I will beat you in a race I know that I will win. I know you won't stop calling me that. Really. Why bother? Everyone knows you guys are losers anyways" They suddenly look hurt and Rainbow dash smirks

 

"Touchy subject? Hit a Nerve? Ha! Well, go fly a kite. No matter how fast you guys are, that is probably all you are going to do! Me? I plan on going to the wonderbolts. Forget you losers. I am out of here!" she flies off as they were in the middle of mid-insult.

 

"Well, that didn't go well"

 

Rainbow Dash goes to her cloud and gets something to eat. She looks at a poster of the Wonderbolts and get's dreamy eyed.

 

"Someday...maybe" She thinks. But then notices a picture under it looking for work at the cloud factory. Looking for speedy workers to organize clouds.

 

"Hey! I may be young. But I bet I could do this!" she rips off the poster and puts it into her mouth and flies towards the snow cloud factory.

 

"Ha! Maybe I can make a snowman!" She flits to and fro in the air making swooping motions and complex maneuvers. She walks into the application room.

 

"Yes Yes! We need more fliers. But...we need someone who knows when to fly and when NOT to fly. We do more than just usher in clouds. We are the controlling force of nature itself! We handle various events and organized time periods. Hey, you!" Suddenly the foreman points towards Rainbow dash.

 

"I bet even you know this. Can you adjust your flight to whatever is needed?" Rainbow dash looks nervous and replies sheepishly.

 

"Why yes, Every experienced flyer should be able to control their speed at any given time. If they don't, they are a hazard to everyone."

 

"See? Now THAT is the answer I am looking for! You. What is your name again? Would you like a Job?"

 

"Umm..Yes...I am ...Rainbow Dash. Uhh..Who are you?"

 

He laughs and replies

 

"I am the foreman here that is offering a rather prestigious job to someone especially so young. But I have seen you fly, and you gave me the right answer. Are you up for it? We also have an up and coming bright star named Zephyr coming soon to intern with us. He is currently in school but will work part time with us. He is a real go-getter!"

 

"Why certainly! I will! I will meet up with this Zephyr and work together. Thank you for the opportunity!"

 

"Welcome aboard Rainbow Dash! Welcome!"

 

 

As the main 6 head down the dark hallway deep in thought. The temperature slowly rises as they yawn uncontrollably. Little flickers appear at the corners of their eyes causing them to jump at the slightest changes. They walk down the dark corridor ever deeper. Their thoughts continue on the alternate paths of what-ifs. Suddenly the darkness drops heavier for a moment, then the cave ahead diminishes. Suddenly there are 6 different corridors ahead of them. They momentarily break out of their thoughts.

 

"Well..isn't this convenient. 6 of us and 6 corridors. This is an obvious trap girls" Twilight replies in a rather monotone voice.

 

"Yes, it seems that way" Applejack replies.

 

"But without a map or any way of knowing. We must split up" They all nod silently. Twilight even notices the somber mood of the bunch but shrugs it off to the darkness of the caves.

 

"Well, Rarity and I are ok on light. What about you guys?"

 

Rarity pulls a small lamp necklace from her pack as well as Applejack. They both chuckle as its the same device type. Pinkie pulls a strange necklace of small glowy circles intertwined together. She pulls out a couple of glow sticks and snaps them in half to activate them.

 

"What? They are good for Dances and Caves!" she tucks them into her vest. She gives a couple to flutter shy who also tucks them under.

 

"Here...I have a spare one as well" Applejack tosses a necklace to Rainbow dash who smiles softly and says "Thanks"

 

"Well..."Twilight speaks up. They all stop and look at her.

 

"This...this is where we part ways it seems. If any of us finds something. Shout and let us all know. Be careful. Expect anything and be on your guard." They all nod again, accustomed to traps. They give each other hugs and say "See you soon"

 

Each one enters a different cave. Disappearing as soon as they go into the entrance way. Similar to the Entrance to the cave. Twilight waits for the last moment and whispers to herself

 

"I hope we will see each other soon. I don't like the look or feel of this place."

 

She enters in her corridor. As soon as she walks in, the images of her past flood back, like a vengeance. The air around her is thick. Without any sensation except the light, the cave starts to move on its own accord. Eyes playing tricks on her. She shakes her head again. She starts to daydream again.

 

 

"It is mighty dark in here...but at least the curves and windings of this place isn't so bad" Applejack replies to herself. Her thoughts drift back to Manehatten as she notices she is feeling a bit sleepy.

 

"Why Applejack. You are a natural!" There is applause from the crowd of socialites that were listening to her storytelling about life on the farm.

"You must visit our friends for brunch. Time to allow you to get civilized! You do adapt well to the sites and sounds of the city"

"Why Thank you. If It weren't for Auntie and Uncle Orange. I wouldn't have the opportunity to explore this fantastic city."

"Yes, Our Applejack has a keen business sense. She may have been raised on the farm. But she understands the business and of the quality of a product. We were thinking of attaching her to the business and letting her grow."

"Why, That is a Jovial idea chap! Indeed she seems to have a good sense of supply and demand from her stories of the Acre industry. I bet she would run the place if she were still there! Though the profit margin is a lot brighter here. You have a fine future there Filly. Keep up the good work!"

 

Applejack nod's and heads back to her room. She closes the door and plops down on the bed. She wonders what she has gotten into. She is starting to believe what these folks are saying. Could she make a life for her own out here? Do I give up the apple farm and work for the Oranges? I do like the lifestyle here, and they have so much stuff! A girl could get used to all these fancy parties and dresses and such. It is not what I know, but I can get to know it!

 

 

"Ma! Pa! I got the job at the Country store!" Rarity beams brightly at her parents!

 

"Ahh, I knew you were up to bigger and better things Rara. It may not be much, but with some good money management, You will go far! You may even have enough to buy your own house if you work hard enough!"

 

"Oh, I will! And I will make sure you will have a better home!" She scribbles down a note.

 

"I will work hard and save up as much as I can!" She beams. Her mother trots on over and looks at her closely.

 

"Rarity...I know this isn't the dream you have always wanted. It is a far cry for you. I know you desire more and want more out of life. As do I. This is only a temporary situation. Once everything gets settled, we will make sure you get to a good school, maybe even the magical academy! Then we will have you on the proper track!"

 

Rarity starts to tear up a little.

 

"Awoo Mah..Stop that. Everything is ok. Sure, there is a minor setback. But I do enjoy giving of myself. Even if it is just a little. I know this won't be forever, but as long as I can help and this family prospers. I will be ok. I can wait a few years to work on my future. I don't give up that easily!" She smiles half-heartedly.

 

"Ahh, Rara. " Her mom comforts her.

"It won't be long. We are a strong good family. We will make sure you have everything you need and then some!" Her mom gives her a hug and Rarity sighs accepting it completely.

 

"I know you will...Thank you, mom."

 

 

"Pinkie...That is...very well done." Igneous reports

"Yes. If we do this, we will increase yield efficiency by 10% every year. With this, we can save up enough to possibly set up another rock farm. How did you think of this?"

"Well, I was looking at our current yield, and figured there had to be a way to organize this better and I crunched the numbers and put everything in a chart. I think we can do this even to 20% if we work a bit more. I have found that I am well organized. I can keep track of things. I didn't realize this until the pressure of this markets request came in."

"Ha! At this rate, you will have my job!" Limestone chimed in with a quirky smile. Pinkie just looked at her with a straight face.

 

"Well, If it will make the farm more efficient."

Limestones quirky face drops sullenly and she gets quiet.

 

"Now Pinkie. I know you want to help the farm. But Limestone has been running operations for a while now. We were thinking of eventually handing over the reigns to her when we want to retire."

Pinke rolls her eyes.

"If you say so, but this farm can be handled much more efficiency. In fact. If I can produce these yields. Could I start a secondary farm? Then I can prove how profitable this can be. Then your legacy can cover all of us. Since we will have two farms for the family."

 

Igneous and Cloudy look at each other for a moment. Then Nod.

 

"If you can show consistent results. We MAY consider this. As long as it stays within the family, I see this as a good thing!"

 

Pinkie Nod's and starts to head out the door.

 

"Pinkie?" Maud asks looking at her.

 

"No time Maud. I have to get my numbers straight and get my results in hand. I will show my worth here. No time for fun and games Maud. Maybe marble can play with you and boulder." Pinkie bolts out the door. Maud looks down at the ground as Marble walks up to Maud and puts her hoof on her back.

 

"But Zephyr....you need to continue with school." Their mom replies.  
  
"Aww, but why Mother? What is the point? Sheer Genius like mine, get's constrained in school. I should be working making money and developing my own business!"  
  
"I understand dear that you have big dreams. But you need to Focus on school After your done, then You can pursue whatever you want."

 

"I think Mom may be right. At least until we are finished? I can help you if needed"

 

"Pfff...What can you help me with? How to avoid things? Sure. Nah. I don't need school. Don't worry Flutter. Stick with me and we will make millions. I just need to get things rolling. We may have to work meager jobs initially..but with my idea's...it shouldn't take more than a few months. Soon we will be rolling in it!"

 

"If you say so."

 

Zephyr puts a hoof around Fluttershy.

 

"Of course I do! Your buddy Rainbow Dash...watch. She will be awe inspired and come around..."

 

"Oh..I don't know about that!" Fluttershy meekly replies

 

"I know, I know..just you wait. She will fall for me soon! Ok Mom, Dad, I am going to head on out. No more spending time here wasting away!" Fluttershy picks up a pack of bags and follows Zephyr out the door.

 

"Good luck Dear! Write and take care of yourself. If you ever need any help or a place, come back ok?"

 

"Ha! Not necessary! But thank you Mom. Coming with Flutter?"

 

"Yes!" Fluttershy says with a smile.

 

They head to bigger and better things, taking some money to get on a train to the big city.

 

"I have a friend that We can stay with. Once we can get our business going, We will move out and get our own place! He run's a nuts and bolts store...I got you a job so you can help pay for things. Need to keep you busy while I am making my money. Once I am done, You don't have to worry about anything!"

 

"Ok Brother!"

 

While on the Train, a rather distinguished Colt with a smooth suit and slick back hair, and deep dark orange sunglasses and a simple choker around his neck. He trots on by slowly passing the aisle. Stops for a moment to look at Fluttershy. Just says one word in a deep Italian Accent

 

"Yes..."

 

Suddenly a small pony with glasses and a notepad, pen, and all sorts of patches on its clothes and stains of ink and water. He scrabbles in a pack and hands Fluttershy a card.

 

"Manehattens Uppercrust Talent and Modeling Agency"

 

"Oooh! Flutter! Do you know what that is?"

 

She shakes her head shyly

 

"THAT is an open invitation to a modeling/talent agency. It is legit! I recognize the name. MUT.MA. It's the premier Modeling agency of all of Manehatten! He must be a talent scout! Wow, this is better and better! You should go pursue that! But, at least work a little bit in the shop before you get to big yourself! Of course, you won't outshine me! But you will be really close! Good things will happen with our family!" He beams brightly. Fluttershy smiles as well. Feeling the confidence of her brother.

 

****

"OK Twilight...Keep it together. I have been in dark places before. Heck, this is nothing." She remembers taking that test with Spike, and her hopeful parents. Then images of her friends all being corrupted by discord. They are all gray. She starts to get saddened. But shakes her head.

 

"No...focus on what is needed. I can't dwell on the past. We have overcome all those things, and more!" She starts to think about all the parties and fun times she has had. All the mishaps that turned out to be fond memories.

 

The hallway is dark and quiet. No sound of water or critters anywhere. Though she can see what looks to be spiders. She noticed that the light is dimming. Curious she brightens her horn and the hallway lightens up a bit.

 

"Must be the trick of the eyes, I read how eyes adjust in the dark and sometimes can make things seem like they are moving when it's just the eyes adjusting the various dark levels...ha! I am talking to myself....though still. Would be nice to have someone with me."

 

Thoughts suddenly fill in about being alone in the dark cave during Princess Cadences almost fiasco of a wedding. Then her time travels when things got bleaker and bleaker. She shakes her head again.

 

 

The darkness creeps in ever closer. Applejack lowers her head. Trying to push on, but finding it hard to move. She remembers all the times she failed Twilight.

 

"Honesty? Yeah...I remember that time with Discord all too well now. Sheeeoot. I was a stinker. I never really properly apologized. I mean I did...but surely not enough.." Then she thinks about the times she argued with Rarity and hiding from Pinkie Pie. Then thoughts of all the times she has confronted Rainbow dash. Challenging her and just being obnoxious.

 

Suddenly she stops for a moment remembering Applebloom leaving home because she wouldn't listen to her. Applejack lowers her head and a tear forms in her eyes.

 

"I do cry on the inside...except when I don't..." she slowly proceeds forward as she starts to wonder about her being a good friend.

 

"What good friend am I..." Then suddenly the thoughts change back to the past. She can see herself clearly being successful. Running the Orange industry, making millions of bits and wearing all sorts of fancy suits and throwing fancy parties.

 

"Heh...Rarity would love this." Then all the images of wealth prosperity is filled with a decayed and decrepit Apple Acres. Granny smith sick in bed and Big Red all beaten up from doing all the chores. ....

****

"Rara...I just baked you a Pie...*Cough* I hope you like it. You need to keep your strength up!" Rarity's mother peeps slowly exiting the kitchen. The house is in deep disrepair.

 

"Mom! You need to rest. You're not feeling well. We can take care of ourselves!" Sweetie Belle is busy cleaning up the kitchen. All cut up and bruised from doing the chores.

Rarity is wearing a greasy and messy frock. Her hair is tied up in a bun and her all around appearance is disheveled.

 

"Plus. I can eat at the store. So no worries there! The owner is rather kind. Allowing me to work and eat there. I can work extra so you can get your medicine! Pa isn't feeling so well either. So I will have to work doubles soon. But...it is ok. You two are all that matters...and Sweetie!"

 

"Yes, Rarity?"

 

"Sorry Dear. Nothing. Was just saying your all important to me!....I must get some sleep, though. I will have to get some rest if I am to wake up early tomorrow..."

 

"*Cough* Ok Dear. Sleep well" Her mom waits for Rarity to leave to go into her bedroom. Sweetie Belle hugs them both and does the same. As soon as the door is closed and their lights are out, Rarities Mom starts to cry a little.

 

"Pa..where did we go wrong?"

 

"Ma...we didn't do anything wrong. It just happens. We will get better and will turn this around. Rarity is strong. We are strong. Don't give up hope!"

 

They weakly hug each other as they silently look towards Rarities door.

 

RING RING

 

The alarm suddenly wakes up Rarity who groggily shambles out of bed, Almost as if automatic, don's her apron and work clothes and gets a quick bite to eat and leaves. Too early to say goodbye. Would wake them up. Plus Sweetie Belle needs her sleep. She hops on the train to get to the Store and stairs out the window. Watching the world go buy. They pass a Rock farm and she see's a pink pony who is barking orders around.

 

"Sheesh. I hope I never get that bad..." Over the loudspeaker, you hear

"Orange Industries is at an all time high...profits look promising again"

"Pffff..Rich people. I bet they squeeze the little guy...ha! Get it.Orange? Squeeze?" She says to no one in particular.

"Yeah. Servs em right. Those mooks take all the money from us hard workin' stiffs" A rather gruff industry working is sitting across from her.

 

"Names Jack...Jack hammer"

 

"Rarity here...nice to meet ya."

 

"Yeah! I remember seein' ya at that sandwich shop. You do well there?"

 

"Ahh, its a living. I have to support a family and all. I have to work extra while these jokers" Rarity points towards the loudspeakers

"While these jokers break banks"

"I hear ya..." Jack looks around.

"I heard there is a guy that you can make extra money with. Though I don't know too much about it....seems kinda shady, but I hear he has the connections...Ask for 'Street Rat' if you want.."

 

Rarity shakes her head

 

"No...I am doing ok for now. I don't need no rat"

"Suit yourself. I for one wouldn't want to...but desperate times and all.." He turns to look out the window.

 

She arrives at the store and starts to jump behind the food and coffee counter.

 

"Welcome Rarity! Always a good site to see!" She smiles to her boss

"I am glad to be here!" she starts to turn up the coffee makers and bun toasters. Her boss flips through a pile of bills and papers.

 

"Oh for the ...ugh.Not again!"

 

Rarity calls out'

"Whats wrong?"

 

"Well...they raised the taxes and commercial rent fees...It's getting harder to run this store...Apparently the Rock industry and Orange Industry are buying up all the property. Making it more and more expensive to keep a business. Either conform or get out it seems."

 

"What does that mean for us? Will we be ok?"

 

"Well...We will be...but...I am afraid you won't be able to work doubles, my dear." He lowers his head.

 

"I Know you were counting on the extra money...I hope this will just be temporary...If it gets bad, I will give you some of my pay..."

 

"No NO of course not! You have your family as well! We will be ok" Rarity puts on a smile, but all know it is a strained smile. The boss smiles back feeling truly sorry. Rarity is one of his best workers and never complains, and always does good. In fact she has worked extra without pay a few times....just to help out. She doesn't deserve this.

 

"We will work out something."

 

Just then Street Rat enters.

 

"Well well well...what have we got here" He looks towards the boss and Rarity, A sleazy smile appears on his face.

 

"Mrs. Pie" a rather scrawny mare with glasses and pocket protector follows a rather short straight haired pinkie pie

"That is MS. Pie. Get it right or your fired. No one will get close to this pony. No one can handle this"

 

"Correction. Noted. Your ride is ready"

"Good. I have a luncheon to get to...and a meeting. Someone of note. Orange industries. They are in the Millions. Not as profitable as us, but good standing in the business world. We need to see if we can share market share and build up profits"

 

"As you say" suddenly a gilded carriage ride approaches with 4 rather well dressed Mare pull up. The Carriage is all dressed up with fancy lace and a mini bar, entertainment system, food, and even a personal chef on the ride. The license plate reads "PDPROCK" and a sticker "Pinkamena industries" appears on the side and back.

 

"Thank you Flavis...you're adequate as always" she poofs her hair as she enters the carriage.

 

"To the Bistro. Quick. And don't go through the slums. I hate seeing all those pathetic ponies on the farms and shops...just go through the fashion area...I don't particularly care for it, but it's at least pleasant. We are to meet a Pony named. Apple Jack. She is in charge of Orange industries. Not sure how that worked." They charge on demand and speed away. Pinkie and Flavis quickly taking notes and serving flavored bread.

 

"Do you want a sweet Ms. Pie"

 

"Absolutely not. I need to watch my figure. I can't deal with sweets at all. If I don't stay healthy, I won't be able to see this empire through. I made a promise to myself that I would outdo Rock 1. My parents won't see what happens when I buy them out!" She giggles as Flavis shakes his head.

 

"Do you disagree?"

 

"Uhhh...No Madame. Just shaking some dust off of my mane"

 

"That's right. You better be doing just that...."

 

They arrive at the Bistro. Apple Jack is waiting by a fancy private booth. A sneer on her face as the waiter apparently got her order wrong.

 

"Ms. Jack I presume?" Pinkie responds walking out of the Carriage. Apple Jack turns her head and admires Pinkies ride.

 

"Nice wheels there! Yes. I am she." She waves Pinkie over.

"My Apologies on the service here. Had I known it was this slow...good help is hard to come by. I may buy this place just to get rid of the staff!"

"I know what you mean Ms. Jack. Ever since taking over Rock 2 and making it the business it is, All I just see are incompetent candy eating fools."

"Candy eating?" Applejack raises her eyebrows.

Pinkie looks over to Flavis with a glare.

"Yes, THIS one tried to offer me sweets earlier. Fool. He knows better."

"I see...anyways.I think we can make some deals. We don't deal with each others work directly."

"Fortunate for you!" Pinkie sneers as well as Applejack. Then they both laugh maniacally.

"But with our advertising budgets and contacts...we can expand our markets. Orange industry in the Rock region and Rocks in Manehatten. I think we can do some business here!" Applejack points towards the land.

"Yes, I believe we can...but we will need a lot of real estates. We need to buy these mom and pop places for our industrial rock facility"

 

 

 

"Brrrrriiingggg"

 

The alarm clock clacks against the bed reading 5:30. Fluttershy grumbles and rolls over to hit the snooze. But these clocks are one of those that don't turn off that easily, worse yet, it gets louder as time goes on. She hates it. Lothes it actually. But needs it. With all the work she has been doing to keep rent and food. She has been struggling to keep a float. She looks at the answering machine.

 

"I wonder what will come in today"

 

BEEP

 

"Uh Yes, Ms. Shy...This is your agent. We have a couple offers. In fact, one is a decent paying job. It's to sing in this Cake advertisement. Right up your alley! Singing and with your stature, It is perfect! Come by around 1"

 

"Ugh. That means my lunch will be cut short AGAIN!. But...this was one I wanted...I need to save up some more. Zephyr hasn't had any luck with his business. But he is trying. At least he can do a part-time job to help with the bills..." She watches as a fly buzzes past.

 

"At the very least, we can get out of this horrible place." She shoos the fly away and squeaks as a rat runs by.

 

"Ahh! I hate rats! Vermin! They steal our food and cause all sorts of problems! Just go away! Shoo! Shoo!" She quickly hits the button again to get her mind off of the rodents.

 

"Hi, This is Bob, I am a cousin of Joe. The owner of the shop...There is some carpentry work that we need help with. He mentioned that you were looking for something a little extra. Give me a call and we can see. Joe has the number."

 

Hmm promising. I heard that if you can learn it well enough, you can start your own business. Nothing as fancy as Zephyrs idea's...but it would be something. Especially something controllable.

 

BEEP

 

"Yes. I believe this is Ms. Shy?" a rather shady speaking voice reverberates from the phone.

"I have seen your work for MUT.MA. Very nice. Very nice indeed." Something about this voice sounds off.

"Well, I may have an opportunity for you. It pays really really well...and from what I heard, you could do with some extra cash. Call me to talk about it more. The pay is well, but...I will be honest with you." The voice sounds kind of nervous.

 

"This work may be more....intimate than what you are used to. If you are ok with this. Call me. 555-1212. Just leave a message. If things go well. We can make a lot of money together."

 

Fluttershy is visibly shaken by the message. She says out loud "No!" And hovers her hoof above the delete button. She thinks for a moment, then sets it down. "Well, I shouldn't judge quite yet. Maybe I can hear him out first..." She goes to the kitchen to pour some coffee.

 

Zephyr was hiding in his bedroom behind the door. Listening in. He shakes his head and slumps down. He whispers to himself.

 

"My poor sister. I can't break it to her that the business idea is a flop. I will look for a job, though. I still want to make this business work. But not with these partners. That's it. I will look elsewhere!" He gets up and fixes his mane and looks himself in the mirror. He then looks away, unable to look at himself.

 

"I will do this..."

 

Fluttershy thinks of fun times. Wishing she had friends and went on adventures. Flying in the air and soaring through the clouds. Eating freshly made biscuits and fruit with a warm summer breeze.

 

"Maybe one day I will have a farm....but.." she looks at the rats.

"No animals, though...plants though.." she walks over to a watering can and hums a tune as she lifts it to water some flowers and herbs she has on a shelf facing the sun.

"Plants are nice. They don't bite, cause a ruckus, and just lay in the sun....like I would want to!" She looks out the window. Thinking of all the fun things she can do.

 

Back in the tunnel. Fluttershy is completely wrapped up in her thoughts, just walking straight ahead. A single tear form and falls.

 

 

 

"Dash front and center!"

"Yes, Boss! What can I do for you!"

"Well, you have been doing well. You're a natural here at the weather station!"

"Thank you, sir!"

Rainbow dash shifts a little as she stands there.

"Something the matter?"

"Well, Yes..." She thinks back on when Zephyr asked her to cover for him to work on his business idea. He has been leaving more and more often and hardly works anymore. He is Fluttershy's brother...and even though he constantly hits on her every day, he is mostly harmless. Should she say something?

"Well..tell me. Your one of my star employee'. In fact, There might be a management position open up. If we can just get the budget for it. We just need a bit more money and we can offer it to you."

She thinks about the situation and realizes that with Zephyr gone, She can most likely move on up. Not that she needs the money. She is doing quite well on what she is earning right now.

"Boss. Can I have some time to think about this?"

"Sure..but don't wait too long...these opportunities don't last forever."

"Oh I know!" she salutes and the boss laughs.

"Cut that out Dash. It isn't like your in the wonderbolts..yet" he winks knowing full well her dreams. Honestly, he thinks she can do it. Sure he may lose a star employee...but he can say he helped support a wonderbolt. Not a bad place to be in!

"Well Dash, you can clock out a bit early. Production is slow and you can use a break. You have been doing a lot of overtime anyways. Making the others look bad!"

She laughs and begins to salute again then just nod's.

 

"Thanks, Boss!" she flys over and hangs up her coat and helmet. Staple Cloud wears and grabs her lunch box and flys home. Zephyr is waiting by the door.

 

"So Dashie Poo...Miss me?" She rolls her eyes

"Yeah...like a headache. Don't you have work to do?"

"Oh sure sure! I just got back with the business partners. Things aren't looking so well. I have another idea. I may need to get different investors..."

She cuts him off.

"What do you need Zephyr"

"Well...Straight to the point. I love that about you. Sexy and everything" She shakes her head. Not even hitting him, knowing that he would consider that a sign of acceptance.

"No. Get to the point, though. THAT your right about."

"Umm Well" He clears his throat.

"Could you cover for me for a week? Also. I hate to ask. But could you advance me a few weeks pay in advance? I would pay it back after the week. Double actually!" This again. He has done this several times. Never paying back. He owes me thousands! Enough is enough.

 

"No."

 

"What? No? Come on Dash. It's your loverboy here! I need the help!"

 

"No."

 

He starts to get frustrated.

 

"I need this money. Without it, I won't be able to pay you back."

 

"Pay me back? Like the other dozen or so times you were going to pay me back? No!"

 

At this point, he starts to really get irritated.

 

"Give me the money Dash. You may be cute and Fluttershy's friend...but I am stronger than you. I don't want to hurt you, But I will"

 

She stares straight at him. Tensing up. Strong? Ha! Hardly. But he could wind up doing something stupid causing actual harm.

 

"Try it." She is ready for it.

 

He lunges after her but is so shockingly slow. Rainbow laughs.

 

"Ok, Ok Zeph. I won't give you the money. But...let me talk to the Boss. He had an idea." Zephyer stops his charge and nods. Rainbow dash waves with a cold look in her eyes. She whispers.

"Yeah. No Zeph...Time to go bye-bye" She flies right into her bosses office. He smiles at her.

 

"Back so soon? Gave it some thought?"

 

"Oh, I definitely did. Yes, I want the Job. Also..." she thinks for a moment.

"I know where we can get the extra money. There is someone that we can let go." She grins evilly and whispers "Payback"

 

 

The tunnel around Twilight feels like it is squeezing her.

 

"...You have a lot to think about!" and just then. Her friends, Her Teacher. Everyone walks away. No one cares for you anymore Twilight! That thought lingers and lingers. It was the most horrible experience she has ever felt. Even when Discord tried to corrupt her, that wasn't that bad. Or even when she lost her cutie mark and was trapped in that room (though that was very hard to bear. Especially the loudspeaker). Then she remembers her time traveling experience. Flash back to that one time period where everything was gone. Her blood chills at the thought. That was the most horrendous feeling. That in that timeline. Everyone she knew, loved, cared about, or even knew....was gone. Her Parents, Her friends, Her teacher. Everyone. Even spike...All the other timelines made sense...but that one...That one. She could never figure out what could have happened that was so horrible that all of life on the planet cease to exist.

 

Now that she thinks about it more. Even Magic itself was void. If it wasn't for the immediate map. Which she suspects was most likely the only thing that was left in existence. In fact, She believes that if the were there for any long period of time. That map would have been gone. She shivers at the thought.

 

Suddenly flash images of her friends all being hurt and in pain and in trouble.

 

"What..." she shakes her head. She stops moving for a moment. She attempts to think about nice things again. This time, good food, fresh air. Anything different. Just as she attempted to do this. The light in the tunnel got a bit brighter. Then dimmer again and that squeezing sensation returned. Just as the negative thoughts returned. She squinted in the dark and raised the light levels a bit more. The brighter the tunnel, the bright the thoughts. She cleared her mind and then watched the light in the tunnel. As soon as she did this. The darkness started to creep in again and the squeezing sensation came on her again.

 

"A-ha! This is a lingering spell. Similar to the one where I was standing there staring at that door...I thought this seemed familiar" She looked around and shook her head. She placed a soft light bubble around her. Which diffused the negative thoughts.

 

"Subtle. Very subtle and tricky. This adversary is unlike any that I have met." She stops for a moment realizing her friends must be in the other corridors and must be feeling this as well.

"Oh, girls...I got to get out. I am sure your all going through this...." She makes a run for it and trots through the tunnel. Thoughts attempt to creep in but she swiftly swats them out. Suddenly she walks through this wall of black into another tunnel. This one, Transparent. Lights blind her suddenly as this room is illuminated with sharp bright crystals of all hues and intensities. This room is large. Very large. Her eyes start to adjust. Just then. She see's this black smoke in shape of a female with blazing yellow eyes in the center of the room.

 

"Eris" Twilight whispers.

 

The ground starts to shake...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep strong! In the next chapter, You thought they had a tough time before? The 6 will be tested. Will they make it? Find out in the next chapter!


	6. Confronting Eris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The main 6 finally meet up with Eris. But what does that mean exactly? What will befall our friends?

* * *

Twilight stares at the figure sitting in the center of the room. She feel's magic emanating all around her. She currently sits on a throne made of a mixture of Marble and quartz. The chair itself resonates with the room. It almost looks like the chair was unearthed from the rock, rather than chiseled or made by hand. Next to her is a simple lever, Around her are small tables with various items, including food and water and other such treats. Behind her is a small hanging cage which is currently facing away, and 6 other cages placed near the exit of each tunnel.

Twilight looks around and notices 5 other tunnels leading to the center chamber as well. Each with a metal looking cage next to the opening. Behind Eris is a cave leading out and 5 doors that are next to her which are currently open. Under further scrutiny she notices that each tunnel is slightly constructed differently then the next. They look the same, but clearly they were designed specifically for its occupant.

 

Eris smiles. Which sends shivers up Twilights back.

 

"We will wait momentarily for our guests.." a Gravely deep yet melodic voice emanating from the smoke. Definitely Feminine and old. Yet every word with tempered vile.

 

"What is this place Eris!" Twilight speaks finally. Her voice is a bit coarse, She wonders how long she was in that cave. Eris just sits staring and smiling in silence.

 

Slowly one by one, the others appear. First Applejack. Twilight recoils in horror. Applejack has such a sickly smug look about her. Her hat gone, her main all firmly pressed as she walks straight-backed and with such smarmy confidence. It oozes contempt ness. She can clearly see her talking to herself and shouting out something. But in directions that warrant no attention. As if she is barking orders at something. It reminds her of overconfident bullies she has seen in the past.

 

Next comes out Pinkie Pie. Hair all straight and short! Though it looks tucked away. Also in a rather confident manner, But with a scowl and eyes filled with anger and hatred. She is intentionally sucking in her stomach and constantly looking at her figure in the tubes slight reflection. She has a snooty look about her as she looks casually around and also mutters things. At this point Twilight realizes that she can not hear them. Only see them. She plants her hoofs on the side of the tube and starts hitting them hard.

 

Eris laughs still staring at her.

 

"It will do you no good. It is sound proof. Also...if your thinking about causing trouble, that won't work. Especially your tube. It is made of anti-magic material. Especially reinforced Just for you. How honored?"

Twilight starts to use her magic to test her theory. Attempting to fracture the tube. Resonating energy builds up on her horn, circulating and growing as she concentrates. She hit's the side of the wall....and then nothing. No reaction at all. She looks up and starts to go through all her books that she has studied on magic and anti-magic material.

 

"Consider your options all you want. I will wait for the others."

 

After a bit of time. Rarity slowly slinks out. Lowering her head and crying. She is rather jumpy, overlooking her shoulders and being skittish. She shouts with tears in her eyes at some unseen horror. A mixed look of sadness, anger, and apologetic.

"What have you done to my friends!" Twilight half whispers. Eris just stairs straight at her. Not even noticing the others. A few times Rarity collapses on the floor, just to struggle to pick herself up again and continue forward.

Then Fluttershy approaches. Her visual shocks Twilight to the core. She walks out of the cave slowly. Hair all disheveled and unkempt. She looks like she just crawled out of a dumpster. Yet...upon closer inspection you notice that she is all dolled up. Very attractive and sultry looking. Eyes half closed, with a stark look in her eyes. The only time Twilight has seen this look on somepony, were those ad's in manehatten or those on stage personalities. She looks like one of those models! Striking yet completely shambles.

Finally Rainbow Dash zooms into her tunnel. Now if anything were to identify these things as sound proof. This did. As Rainbowdash enters the tube, She bounces around like a ping-pong ball. Hitting the sides and floor. Twilight cringes as her wings are all bruised and beaten up. She finally stops and Rainbow dash is seen shouting with such a vile and sinister look to her. She is almost unrecognizable.

 

"Ahh this one shows promise!" Eris suddenly cackles. But then quickly replies

"No matter. This will all be over shortly. It seems only you have seen through my ruse. Very clever Twilight. As expected. No, I will not call you...Princess" She spits out the last word.

"Fun time is over." She snaps her fingers, and all 5 of them suddenly collapse onto the floor. All shake their head as if waking from a dream. Each with a horrible look on their face as they survey their surroundings.

 

Twilight looks towards the others and then look at the tubes. The one Applejack is in looks thick. With struts and something that looks like brace mounts to reinforce the walls. The tube that holds Pinkie pie has a strange hue to it. The surface shimmers and is rather reflective. Rarity's tube looks to be made of the same material as Twilights, but not as thick. Fluttershy and Rainbow dash looks to be padded with clear material, and structured to be braced on all sides. Almost like support for a centrifuge.

 

"I get it. They are made to withstand the strengths of each" She then looks at her own. The tube she is in has all the structures combined. She rolls her eyes but Eris just cackles.

"Yes, you are the special one. You deserve only the best. This...this one was expensive..." She taps the entrance of the tube with a staff that just suddenly appears and then disappeared.

 

As she said this, the others start to rouse from their dream state. They look around and start shouting, kicking, moving around. Twilight puts her hooves on the side and looks towards the girls. It takes them a while to realize that they can't be heard. Rainbow starts to fly in circles very fast, trying to break the tube. But just as she tries to hit the side, she bounces off. Pinkie attempts to vibrate and suddenly disappears. SPLAT! She hits the side of the tube suddenly out of nowhere and slides down. Her ability to pop in and out of the 4th wall...nullified.

 

"Uh uh uh! None of this portal hopping your so fond of doing Ms. Pie. Oh and yes. Your "Pinkie Sense" doesn't work here" She spits out vile words, literally spitting out something green which grosses pinkie. All Twilight see's is Eris mouthing something about Pie and hop.

 

"So that's a trick. Being able to talk to only one person at a time. I need to learn this..."

 

Eris suddenly turns her stair towards Twilight as the others stop moving. Except for Applejack who keeps on kicking the side of the wall. It flexes and bends, and for a moment the struts start to buckle a bit but hold.

 

"Whoa..She MUST be mad...never seen her kick so hard" Twilight thinks to herself. Pinkie Disappears and reappears a dozen times. Slower then the next. The others start to slow down as well. There is something odd about this room.

 

Twilight looks around and points towards the back of the tube. They are still open. Both ends are open. She waves and points. They look to her and the back and nod.

 

"Of course you can leave. I never wanted you in here in the first place." Eris spits, her voice deeper than before.

 

"Or you can come in here..."She nods towards the lever.

"You can walk right in, pull this lever, and you can go forward. In fact, I won't stop you. I won't even fight you."

 

Each looks back to the tube entrance and then to the Lever. They all think about the possibility, but of to what avail? Will they leave spike in her hands?

 

"In fact. Not only will I not stop you. You can go for help, do what needs to be done. You can choose what you want...."

 

Twilight squints her eyes. Knowing that this is a trap. It has to be. Of course she didn't mention about letting spike go, or even stopping what she has planned. In fact. She suspects that either way, she will continue to do what she plans. Regardless of the choices, they make...but why present it?

 

The others look uneasy. Looking back and forth. Not sure what to do and they turn to twilight.

 

Of course! This is no choice at all! This is just planting doubt and confusion in their minds. She IS a master of manipulation as is already evident. She needs to make a stand and let the others know. Or disaster could happen. With all eyes on her. She straightens up, stands right in the middle of the tube and stares straight at Eris. Unflinching.

 

Out of the corner of her eye, she see's the other attempt it. But the odd feeling is still present. What is this?

 

"Splendid! I knew you wouldn't choose either! Not worried at all. Ha! This is so much fun. Oh and the option stands. Of course you won't take it. But it's always available...but its not going to be that easy. GIRLS!"

 

Twilight's blood turns cold, as the 5 open doors behind Eris, spill out 5...ponies.

 

"Meet my pretty ones!"

 

Slowly a dark mist envelopes each pony.

 

"For you...Applejack! Meet your other! Apate!"

 

A Sickly Beige/White pony with flowering Red and blue mane, short and cropped like a bowl cut almost. Skin roughened and scaled a bit. An Eerie mask as her cutie mark.

 

"Hello Applejack. Nice to meet you!" She curtsies with a rough and smokey voice. As if she has gravel scraping her throat as she talks.

 

"Next up! Just for you! Fluttershy! My favorite here...Erida!"

 

A Pale Pony with Dark black and red skin mixes together. With the same as her mane. With a touch of pea soup green. Her eyes are almost on fire with red. Her expression is a permanent scowl with fangs showing through. A bit more muscular than the previous one. She jumps in front of the Tube.

 

"Let's get this over with! After I am done, I will enjoy devouring you all! And the rest of you!" She points towards the others including Eris. Eris just laughs. Her cutie mark is a single pony skull.

 

"Oh and you Ms. Pie...so easily amused, but so easily misled...Achlys!"

 

An all Grey Pony with short gray straight hair, droopy eyes and a sad face as a cutie mark.

 

"Hey Pinkie...." she droll's on. Pinkie's eyes widen and squint them at her.

 

"She is worse than those ponies in that equal town....This Eris chick...she is good..." she says to no one in particular. Eris smiles and bows at her comment.

 

"Now for you the shining gem! Rarity! Meet your better! Oh, Plutus!"

 

Out comes this gaudy looking pony, covered with gemstones of all colors and kinds. Gold everywhere. A cutie mark of gold coins, gems, and just a mix of all things expensive. He smiles and saunters right in. He is so covered that you can't even tell what cover his mane is, Except for his face. Which is gold on its own. You wonder if he is gold all the way through!

 

"My My! What a surprise! " He looks at his hoof and all the gems on it.

"Why Yes! I do look fantastic don't eye! Out of all these.."He gestures the others.

"You seem to have the best fashion sense and a good eye! Of course, these are mine..." He eyes her carefully then steps in.

 

Rarity rolls her eyes, but after her dream like state earlier. She straightens up and says out loud. "Do not underestimate this one. After what I just have been through. I have to consider this a life threat."

 

"And finally for the Loyal one. My My Rainbow dash! How the mighty have fallen!" Twilight realized that Rainbow dash has difficulty standing up straight. All bruised and battered. Obviously whatever she was experiencing took a bad toll on her. She looks ashamed!

 

"For you...Come out Sisyphus!"

Suddenly a Crimson pony comes out looking very similar to a Shadowbolt. Goggles included. Cutie mark of a pony with a snake around it.

 

"So...Rainbow Crash. Failed again to get into the Wonderbolts? Always an opening in our team. Always..." she shivers at the concept. Sisyphus looked just like the one that challenged her so long ago.

 

"We know you would do whatever it takes to get ahead..whatever it takes...." His eyes suddenly turn green and she actually cowers under her wing. Twilight starts to pound on the side tube. Shouting.

 

"Let her go. LET HER GO!" and the struts on the side start to crack a bit. Eris' eyes widen on what just happened. Amazed at her strength. Twilight charges up and sends a blast that fills the tube. It blows out both ends causing the various items to be toppled around Eris central room.

 

"Now Now. No need for a mess. "

 

Twilight turns to face Eris

 

"So, where is MY pony? Huh" Eris smirks and laughs.

 

"Why isn't it obvious? You don't have one. I am your enemy. But for now. You will just have to watch." She pushes a button on her chair closing the doors on both ends.

 

"Now you can just watch." Twilight stops to look at her friends and try to wave and point towards the lever and the back way. But each is faced with their counterpart. Though they just stand by the entrance to the tube. They do not approach. In fact. Ever since they came into the tube, they haven't moved at all. Strange.

 

****Rainbow Dash****

 

Rainbow dash falls to the floor as images of the Shadowbolts and how she treated her friends. She cries out.

 

"No! I did not choose that! They are my friends. I would never!"

 

Oh, really Rainbow Crash? You never once considered leaving your friends? How about to join cloudsdale on the competitions? Or when you left the maze...or just all the pranks you have taken way too far!"

 

"But they were just pranks!"

 

"Of course they are. They are just in jest. Why are they so sensitive? They need to toughen up. Be cooler, Radical, Awesome like us! Just leave them behind. They slow you down anyways!" Sisyphus approaches. The others just look at the interaction and can not say or hear anything. Twilight though, can hear everything. She shouts back...but realizes that Rainbow dash can not hear her. Eris smiles with a mischievous grin.

 

"Just so you can watch..and listen..." Twilight zaps the door with a bolt which just gets absorbed.

 

The others. Not hearing Rainbow Dash, but seeing her in distress. They try to tap the walls. Out of the corner of her eyes, she see's her friends and is bolstered.

 

"They are my friends! They know I am not like that!"

 

"But inside..inside you are Rainbow. Just...Like...Me. Do you know why I am the best? Because I sold out the other Shadowbolts. They were all weaker, slower, and just in my way. Some were a challenge...but I took care of that. No need for a team. Don't you think so? I know you do!" He eyes her with such a conniving look. She backs away.

 

"Oh come on. You know they just slow you down...especially that one!" He points towards Fluttershy.

 

Rainbow Dash suddenly bolts and start to Pummel Sisyphus. At lightning speed. He can not keep up with her kicks, jabs, and wing attacks. He starts to get damaged but smiles.

 

"What are you smiling at!" Rainbow notices that she is tiring quickly, but doesn't let that stop her. She is relentless.

 

Applejack notices this and runs towards the side of the tube again.

 

****Applejack****

 

"You should be paying attention to your own situation Applejack...but..no need. No one counts on you anyways..."She turns to face Apate. Who just saunters in.

 

"You want to fight. I get it. But I haven't made a move. Oh, I won't...I don't need to. Your such a hypocrite you know. Wanting to help..but do you really?"

 

Applejack is taken aback by the sudden statement. Sudden images of Applebloom, The Flim Flam brothers, Her arguments with Rarity and the others, and her stubbornness fills her head.

 

"I think you need to fight Applejack. It will make you feel better. Revenge always does. I am your target. Do not forget that." She approaches slowly. Pinkie looks over at both of them and starts to get worried. Then she looks straight ahead. Achlys just saunters in and just slumps on the floor.

 

****Pinke Pie****

 

"I am just going to sit here for a bit..and rest. These guys can fight. I don't need to. Do you want to? She looks over sheepishly towards her.

 

"Well, of course not. I would rather not fight. But I have to help my friends!"

 

"Well, I won't stop you. You can help them. Just leave this tube and enter theirs."

 

"Really? Why Help me? Achly..Achl...Achy?" She says as she starts to bounce her usual bounciness. But immediately after one bounce, she feels like a lead weight is on her and she can't move like she used to.

 

"Oh that..don't mind that...it's just the tube. I don't care. I don't even want to be here...She" She points towards Eris who is focused on Twilight. At this point Twilight is flying around, zapping things, kicking things, and just making a mess...She smiles at her. But realizes the gravity of the situation.

 

"...She made me do this. I don't care nor do I want to care. If you are bored we can fight...but I can just enjoy watching TV or eating or not doing anything. Don't you ever feel that way?"

 

"Well...sometimes...sometimes I just want to sit. But there is so much fun to be had. So,...you're saying you won't stop me or fight me? Why that's awfully kind of you Achy!"

 

"Kindness? Not really. I just don't care. Anyway. That one..." She points again "She will just destroy you and the others anyway. Help if you can...but it's fruitless. She is one step ahead of you. Oh yes, she will eventually destroy us as well...but I personally don't care."

 

"But why? It looks like your not evil...just sad...maybe I can cheer you up.." Pinkie says as she starts to approach her. Twilight suddenly gestures wildly at Pinkie.

 

****Twilight****

 

 

"No! Pinkie It's a trap! Don't go near her!!!" Ugh...This tunnel. It is like the before. It is sapping our strength. They just don't know it!! UGH!!!" Twilight shouts.

 

"Very perceptive Twilight. I can see why Discord was cautious of you. You are very smart....very smart indeed. But so am I. I have been around countless millennia and countless realms. I have been in places you could never consider. She pauses for a second remembering something from the deep past.

 

"There was only one other place that I had great difficulty with...I had to leave there...but I will return. After I gather the power here...that realm will be next. I will destroy it completely."

She picks up a piece of parchment and sets it aside. She stabs it with a pen that suddenly appears and disappears.

 

"For another day..."

 

"Discord! What does he have to do with this?" Suddenly the back of her head tickles a bit. She shakes it off.

 

"Why that disappointment of a son. He is everything that is WRONG with this situation! He should have the world on a platter before me! That wretched thing..." Twilight is shocked at the word "son" She suddenly feels overwhelming sadness. Achlys looks over to Twilight suddenly and waves with a small smile.

 

****Pinkie Pie****

 

"Hey! Over here!!" Pinkie shouts

"Yeah..I see you. Your friend there just learned a bitter truth. See?" Achlys mumbles Pinkie looks over to see a shocked and saddened Twilight. The others caught this as well. As Rainbow Dash looks over. Sisyphus chuckles and flaps his wings, Knocking her down.

 

"Uh Uh Uh! No peeking"

 

****Applejack****

 

As Applejack slowly approaches Apate. Her knees start to Buckle. Every step seems heavier than the last. She crouches down and then attempts to Bolt towards Apate.

 

"Come on...You can do it..come fight me. Applejack. For Applebloom. Maybe I will visit her after this?" She starts to think. Applejack eyes widened and flare her nostrils. Twilight hears this and turns to look at her.

 

****Fluttershy****

 

"No!"

 

"SO Fluttershy. Look around you? Like what you see?"

 

"No. Not at all Erida. "

 

"Get used to it. Bah, how did I get stuck with you? At least that one has spunk," Pointing towards Rainbow Dash. "And that one is strong!" Pointing towards Applejack "And that one! I think I would be defeated by that one!" She points towards Twilight.

 

"I can see why that one" Points towards Eris.

"why that one set each of these up. Bah I hate her. But she is smart. YOU on the other hand. What opponent are you? I heard that I was going against one of the best! But you're a pitiful looking thing. "She is all full of love and joy. She said...Gentle and kind...BAH! You are just a frail thing!"

 

"No, I am not. I just don't like to fight."

 

"Fight? FIGHT? Ha! This isn't even worthy of the word!" Suddenly images of Zephyr, Her parents, flight school when she was a foal and made fun of, Nightmare Night, and other times she was scared. Start to flood her thoughts. She cower's. Still sensitive to her dreamscape earlier. She shakes her head and realizes those thoughts have entered as well.

 

"You are so pitiful." Erida starts to approach

 

"I am going to make you fight. I don't like these tubes...but I will like what I am going to do to you. I despise you. Everything you are. I read the dossier on you. "Affinity to animals" and "Can speak to them...bah!."

 

"They are my friends, as they are. When times are tough they are always there."

 

"Where are they now? Your "Friends"   
"Well, they are safe and protected now, Because of what's going on.." Fluttershy points towards Eris.

 

"Well true. That is understandable. She would destroy them...wait a minute. This is about you!" Suddenly the thoughts intensify. Images of how she treated Twilight and the others when she was corrupted. Thoughts of how her friends looked when she scared them...she was suddenly stilled as images of the vile Talent agent offering her "Jobs" for "Quick cash"

 

"No. I will not fight you. But I have friends. I don't even have to look to know they fight for me and for all of us"

 

"What good that will do you Fluttershy. I will devour you. I will destroy you piece by piece. Your Kindness will turn to me. You will hate as you have always hated. Remember?"

Fluttershy shies away but remembers the time when she took that self-confidence course that turned her into a monster. Then the time when she became big mean and green. Then more images of that hole in the wall from the dreamscape.

 

"Stop. I will not fight you, but I will not dwell on this." She starts to hum a familiar tune and some birds appear as well as some insects as she sits down

"Oh no? I will beat you. I hate you with all my being. That is who I am...Look into my eyes." Suddenly her red eyes start to glow.

 

****Rarity****

 

"So Rarity...all this activity. Plutus trots in and starts to immediately hit rarity with his hooves. But she quickly realizes that he isn't hitting her hard. Though the gleaming gem's catch her eyes.

"To be truthful...I don't want to fight. She paid me to be here..and paid me well! I always acquire wealth. My goal is to outbuy Filthy Rich...little does he know that I have 10 times more then he does...but I want to crush him. Not just buy him out."

"Well..if you don't want to fight..why do it?" She sends a roundhouse kick that he blocks, but he gets thrown off his hooves and tumbles.

"Well..as I said. I got paid. So I have to at least look like I am trying...say. You seem to like fashion...why not pretend for a moment. I have a business proposal for you."

"I am not falling for it!" She kicks him again. Which angers him. He charges at her as she attempts to use magic to throw him against the tube. But as soon as she charges up and shoots a beam, it gets redirected into the side of the tube.

"No, No Rarity. That is no good. Look..." Plutus charges up and attacks and the same thing occurs.

"See? It takes in all magic. I don't use it much myself...just to help with money. But if we must fight..." He suddenly charges in knocking her down. Rarity does a flip back and recoils.

"Your better then you look...." She looks to his outfit. As a seamstress she is used to looking at outfits all day long. She notices flaws, imperfections, and just down right shoddy work. This one's outfit is impeccable. He charges again knocking her down again.

"I really don't want to do this. " He backs away towards the entrance.

There! Right as he charged me.I noticed...a flaw! A stitch in the wrong place! I can pull on it and cause it to unravel and tangle him up!

"We can talk business if you like...."He replies as her thoughts suddenly flood with the failing store, being bought out and approached by skeevy ponies. She grunts in disgust but is also intrigued.

"Oh! That...no..This is on the up and up. I have a line of clothing..like you see here.Gem wear...I need a partner. 50/50. Just add my line to yours and we can double the size of your storefront! In fact, I can buy out that dance floor.

"You are good...but I don't trust this..."

He sighs! "Fine. Let's fight...I guess. But I am not moving!" He stays still. Rarity charges in.

 

****Applejack****

 

Applejack kicks Apate right in the face, Which tosses her out almost past the entrance to the tube. But the odd thing is. When she kicked her, It was like kicking Jello!

 

"Whooo wee. That was a good one Apples! I like it! I love it! Give me more!" She charges in with a smile. Not a scratch on her.

"You are supposed to be the Honest one correct?" Applejack just wheels herself around trying to gain the momentum from the original kick, Apate narrowly avoids it.

"Well. We ALL know that is true don't we?" She smirks. Applejack wheels back for a moment confused after another kick. Which seemed to land solidly but was just as ineffectual.

"You're saying your not a hypocrite? Come on. You are not as honest as you seem to be?" She asks. Applejack shakes her head just in time for Apate to get a kick in. Knocking her down.

"Why bother fighting? We all know that white lies are what make the world go around anyways."

"I am not like you Apate. I never will be...."

"Oh Never?" She smirks as sudden thoughts of how she lied to Twilight in the maze, and her stubbornness kicks in. Suddenly the dreamscape enters in and she remembers how ruthless as a company owner, and it was her decisions in that world.

"I mean I wouldn't lie just for the sake of lying. But think of how those that you lied to would feel. Couldn't you just keep it to yourself? What if it was someone close to you. What if they could not recover? Like poor aApplebloom. Could you live with yourself if just a single word of truth could crush that little one forever? I know I may be bad, but I am not heartless even to do that!"

 

Applejack starts to feel weaker and she charges again against Apate, Knocking her square down on the ground, bruised and battered, but still able to get back up. These kicks were at full strength and she just seems to absorb them.

 

Suddenly Twilight hears Applejacks conversation. As she stopped attacking for a moment realizing that Rainbow Dash can't hear her and is struggling. The intensity of the fight has caught everyone's attention for the moment.

 

****Fluttershy****

 

"Watch Fluttershy...I love this part" Erida says as she smiles. Fluttershy see's a weakened Applejack and a renewed Twilight trying harder to break out. Eris is focused completely on Twilight and smiling. Erida suddenly jumps at Fluttershy toppling her over. She deftly shifts her weight and tosses Erida against the wall with a solid thud.

 

"Good. That was a tough blow...So there IS spunk in you." Her birds and insects return as the scattered before the blow. They head towards Erida and distract her as Fluttershy kicks Erida squarely. Erida tumbles tossing Fluttershy against the wall.

 

****Rainbow Dash****

 

Rainbow Dash notices this with a shock but returns to hit Sisyphus again, who deftly dodges her attacks but she trips him and tackles him against the wall. She is thrown to the back of the tube. Both a bit beaten. But clearly squaring off again.

 

****Fluttershy****

 

"You are pathetic! Sure you have some friends and such. But I know you. I know you have hate in you." An insect flies by when Erida picks it up by the wing.

"Hmm well, I could just.." without finishing the statement. Fluttershy slams into Erida square in the flank causing a decent amount of damage.

"Go!" she shouts at her flying friends. Realizing that they might be in danger. They flitter away.

"No more Erida! NO MORE!" Erida's eyes widen with the sudden ferocity but smiles. Her eyes still glowing.

 

Suddenly Fluttershy opens her eyes wide and they start to vibrate. Her Stare in full effect. Erida shivers for a moment and is still. But her Glowing Red eyes return to normal.

 

"Wh..How..."Fluttershy recoils, suddenly feeling truly fearful.

"Ha! I knew you would use that old trick. Eris did warn me that you were powerful. I am glad I did NOT underestimate you. That stare of yours...would fell the mightiest foe! What power! I was at full defensiveness and it wiped it clean....but it won't work now." She smirks.

 

****Rarity****

 

She almost reaches the end of the tube! But the closer she gets, the stronger the feel of weight on her. Not realizing the full scope of what is happening. She half charges, half bungles into Plutus. But at the last moment, she pulls on the prone stitch that unravels the fabric, instantly getting tangled up in his gemstone matrix vest.

 

"How undignified!" Rarity slumps down next to Plutus as the sudden weight of the room reels in.

All those thoughts appear back with a strong emphasis on her Sick mother and a wayward Sweetiebelle. Who she protected from Street Rat. But realizes that she can not protect her forever...

"How about this...instead of being partners. I can be an investor. I believe in your boutique. Sure, we may be enemies here...but I think I can make a very good profit. I have resources. You want to expand and make more money. I will even throw in this vest! I really do not want to fight. I don't even care for what all this is about. I heard you were here...and have wanted to make a business proposition. There is money to be made...."

 

Rarity suddenly get's overwhelmed with tiredness. Intense thoughts of money needs. Business proposition versus sleazy Rat approaches. Things are starting to look good here. If anything. He seems legitimate. Even if some of those attacks were solid, I can tell by his stature, that if he was serious, She would be in a lot of pain now. Her mind is foggy.

 

****Pinkie Pie****

 

"Well, I got to do something!" She bounces around.

"If you must..."Achlys replies. Suddenly the tunnel is filled with this swampy like gas. Achlys just coughs a bit but doesn't get up.

"What IS this stuff! Eewwww"

"I don't know. But I am sure it's for you."

 

Pinke shakes her head.

 

"I know what will make you feel better. A PARTY!" Achlys looks over to her hopeful. As Pinkie suddenly pulls out a Party canon out of nowhere and....it fizzles.

"Now Now Ms. Pie. I told you. None of that!" Eris chimes in. Pinkie looks over and Twilight has stopped fighting for a moment. Focused on Applejack.

"Wow, she looks peeved! But Hey! My Party canon!" she attempts to fire it again. Fizzled out. The swamp-like gas has gucked the inside of her canon!

"No worries! I got other goodies!" One by one she attempts to pull out all sorts of contraptions, from exploding gift boxes to a full ensemble musical instrument, to various dolls, cakes, and all sorts of things from nowhere. She practically fills the tube. But nothing works.

"Oh Well. I guess I have to do the old-fashioned fight. But I don't want to. Achlys you seem to be ok"

 

Achlys shrugs and stands up

 

"Well, we can fight. But I won't hit. I will just stand here..."

 

Pinkie looks at him confused.

 

"But...no fight..I ...I can't just hit you! That wouldn't be fun at all!"

"I guess..."

 

Just then she hears the conversation with Applejack and Apate.

 

****Elements of Harmony****

 

Applejack, Fully Angered, slowly approaches Apate.

"You know Apate. You have a big mouth on you. I will shut you down. I have my friends here. Lie or No lie. I know deceit like you. I have the biggest power of all."

Applejack starts to glow as the other main notices and they all square off suddenly facing their foes. None of the anti-ponies even flinch. Dead stare at their opponents. Each reaches behind their clothing. Applejack slowly approaches as Twilight smiles and reaches behind in her pack

"Yes! That is it Applejack! That is the key!"

Applejack reaches back and pulls out her Element of Harmony symbol.

"This ends now." She suddenly starts to levitate and glows as her eyes start to shine like the stars. The element of Honesty radiates from her. One by one the mane 6 start to glow embodying their Element of Harmony. Rainbow Dash with her element of Loyalty. Fluttershy with her element of Kindness, Which Erida spits at. Pinkie Pie with her Element of Laughter. Which Achlys doesn't even budge or even notices it. Rarity with the Element of Generosity, where Plutus rolls his eyes still tangled up. He mouths.

"I see." He reaches behind in his pack as well.

Twilight stares right at Eris and smiles. But Eris is smiling back! Could she be this clueless? A sudden feeling of warning and dread appears in the back of her mind. She attempts to push it down, but Eris's unwavering smile and her stare right at Twilight. Disturbs her.

"Why is she..." She turns to look at the Anti-ponies who are all standing now. Facing off, each with a hoof in their pack.

"No..it can't be..."

Twilight starts to levitate and her eyes glow brightly, but from Pure white to a ferocity of Red.

She starts to concentrate. Pooling Energy. Eris laughs and just watches.

"My My..such power...and it's growing...but it's fruitless..."

 

****Applejack****

 

Suddenly Applejack Shimmers as she shouts

 

"My True power. The power of Friendship!"

 

Suddenly a Beam of Pure light emanates from Applejack and the others.

Swiftly before the beam hits the anti-ponies. Apate suddenly pulls out a dark black crown with a rotten apple core at its center.

 

"Fear me APPLEJACK! And my Element of DISHARMONY!I Apate of the Untruth. Of Lies and Deceit! Fear me!"

 

Suddenly the white light hits a black light.

 

"And the ultimate Lie. Come on Applejack. You lie to yourself. EVERY single day. Your true lie. What about...." Applejack's eyes widened as Apate has an evil grin. At this point, the other main 5 all hear this in shock.

"What about your parents."

 

The beam hits Applejack square in the chest, causing the Element to fly off her head. She slumps onto the ground. Stunned.

 

****

 

Erida suddenly tosses on her Element of Disharmony, A symbol of a bloody ax and a net. Her beam hits Fluttershy's square on. But they are evenly matched. Twilight cheers her on. Attempting not to stay focused on Applejacks situation. "Fight! Fight!" Twilight shouts to no one.

 

Frustrated Erida attempts to fly and spits vile threats and taunts at Fluttershy.

"You are weak, You can not even touch me! Even your precious friends and Element are of no use! Doesn't that bother you!"

"No! If I can try my hardest. No. It doesn't"

"Ugh.Your infuriating..." Erida suddenly smiles mischievously.

"Well. You do know...Eris is Discords mother." Fluttershy wavers a bit but keeps her defenses up. Twilight mouths the word. "No...not that.."

"You do know..She has tortured him as a child. She hasn't been with him in a while. But I think once we are done here....she will visit him again. This time. I think she means to really do him harm."

 

Fluttershy's element starts to waver and fluctuate.

 

"No! Stay away from him!" She suddenly gets furious and charges towards Erida.

"Then there is always....whats her name? Scootaloo"

 

Fluttershy's eyes widened suddenly and falter's veering off in all sorts of directions. But regains herself with ferocity. Fangs appear.

 

"Now we see your fight. I may have to visit Discord myself. I will enjoy..." Fluttershy tackles Erida hard knocking both their elements off their heads.

Erida stumbles outside of the Tube, as Fluttershy slams down near the central cave. The floor shimmers brightly as the trap kicks in and Fluttershy attempts to stand up, but is completely weakened. Immobile she just stairs. Erida bruised and clearly hurt, wobbles over and bows to Fluttershy.

 

"See? The hate made you strong" She snickered and falls back.

 

***Rarity***

 

Rarity shakes her head, the sudden gravity of the situation kicks in as she dons her Element. Plutus casually puts his on. The element of the Theif.

 

"Really Rarity. By now you should know it's not going to..." She blasts Plutus square in the chest with her beam of Generosity. The beam just gets sucked up into his Element.

"Sigh. Anything you dish out. I will take. I am Greed you know. I don't need to defend myself. I will just take your power. Similar to an old fellow you met. Tirek?" Another and another blast. He returns a few which she defends,

 

He shrugs and says

 

"How un-sheik, your wardrobe is outdated anyway. I don't need a partner like you."

"OUTDATED!" She charges in attacking, each attack gets absorbed. She crashed into Plutus, physically knocking his element off of his head as well as hers. She slams down onto the ground. Her horn stuck to the floor like a magnet.

"See? We could have been partners. But instead. You are now...Hers..." He points to Eris as he walks out shaking his head.

 

***Rainbow Dash***

 

Noticing the others fall. She stairs at Fluttershy for a moment and shouts.

 

"No! I don't care if you have a stupid element that slows me down!" She starts to fly in a tight circle gaining speed.

"On the contrary. We all know that slowness doesn't stop you at all." He puts on his Disharmony in the form of wings. He starts to fly as well gaining speed. Equal to Rainbow dashes. They chase each other.

"You WILL not outfly me, Sissy!" Rainbow shouts.

"It is Sisyphus to you CRASH! Oh, you think you are so great! Here...have these!" Suddenly images that were not known to her, but of Twilights, alternate time periods start to flood her thoughts.

"Look! How you turned in these timelines. You were never that loyal in the first place..in some of these times. You were downright the enemy!" Other images start to flood her thoughts of horrible sites.

"No. That did NOT happen. Even if it did, Twilight took care of it.."

 

They pick up such speeds as the tube starts to vibrate. Eris eyes it as the reinforced brackets and padding start to warp. 

 

"Such amazing speed...alas..." Eris smiles again and returns to stare at Twilight who is unhinged at the moment.

 

Suddenly Sisyphus picks up faster speed catching up to her. Eris positions the cage near the entrance to the entrance opening. As well as to the other 5.

He catches up to her.

 

"But it did happen...." He whispers. Then images of her friends leaving her one by one. Until she is alone. She starts to cry out. Then he whispers even softer.

"I could go for some....Turtle after this"

 

Rainbow Dash Shouts out in such a fury that Twilight has never heard before. But before her fury could be realized, He kicks her square on her bruised wing, flinging her straight into the cage with a hard slam. The cage closes.

 

***Pinkie Pie***

 

Shocked at the outcome of her friends. She attempts to bounce around and use her abilities to the fullest. All attempts fail. She pulls out her element of harmony and instead of aiming at a seemingly defenseless Achlys who is slumped against the wall with his DisElement of thumbtacks. She attacks the opening of the tube.

 

"Ahh smart choice!" Erin cackles as Achlys nods. But the Element of Disharmony cancels out the beam on its own.

"It acts or not without my consent" He shrugs.

"But I must save my friends?"

"Go for it." He puts his element away as Eris raises her Smoke eyebrows.

"I don't care one way or another."

 

Pinkie starts to head towards the end of the tube. When the Swamp gas starts to thicken, causing slow motion. Eventually, Pinkie gets stuck near the entrance. He hair flattens as she slumps next to Achlys.

He looks over to her. Shrugs. Then Taps her gently causing her to fall into the cage. The other anti-ponies shuffle the others into their cages. Suddenly it's silent. Twilight is staring in horror at the events unfolding.

 

"I will save you. I will save you all!" She starts to levitate, vibrate and energy crackles around her. She shouts.

"No Eris. You will NOT win this" a soft voice whispers in the back of her mind but she pushes it away.

"Not now. Not ever. You WILL NOT HURT MY FRIENDS" She starts to vibrate as she physically starts to shimmer as Energy starts to emit and warble around her.   
Her skin suddenly turns golden as her mane flares out. Suddenly dozens of small spheres appear around her. Rotating and pulsating. Stronger and stronger. The energy lightning outs to each other and starts to spin like a razor disk. Eris looks towards the cage that now covers the end of the tube. She smirks.

Suddenly the spheres start to rotate and revolve around her. Expanding. The wind gets sucked into the tube as the air is silent for a moment. Then a sudden whoosh of intense vibrating energy emanates filling the tube causing the whole structure to vibrate. The energy shoots out the far end, through the cave, past the entrance, and shoots out towards the north. Traveling past the swamp into the ravine, widening the narrow crevice.

The tube starts to shake and crack. The brackets and sound proofing, as well as all the foundation that built this tube, starts to falter.

Eris stands up amazed and for a moment, is frightened.

 

"Even with all my plans..this power...and she is relentless. Never have I seen...Well. I must do what I must do..."

"Oh, Twilight. If you are in there...I would stop if I were you."

 

Suddenly the hanging cage behind her throne floats above her turning 180. Showing a frail and thin looking spike. She magically opens the door and floats him in front of her.

 

"It would be such a shame to kill this morsel"

"Spike...no..." She then looks to eris with such fury.

 

Suddenly she forms what is best described as a mix of a human hand and reptilian claws, with sharp talons or blades.

 

"uh uh uh....bad girl.." she lifts up Spike with her tail and puts her claws around his neck.

 

Twilight freezes in mid powerup.

 

"No! Twilight! Forget about me! Don't let her get to you! I am not important. You have to defend all of Equestria! This is to important....its ok..its ok Twilight...I had a good life. You raised me from an Egg...and I have enjoyed my life every second. Let me go Twilight....let me go." Spike looks at her seriously. Twilights Eyes start to water. She immediately powers down. Eris waits and smirks at the exchange. Not interfering at all.

"No Spike...that is not the way. You are important to me. Everyone here is important to me. I will not give up my friends. You! Eris, and the others. I do not recognize those ponies. But we..."

 

Eris tightens her grip which causes Spike to gurgle

 

"No! Don't...Please don't hurt him!" Twilight lowers her head.

"Then it is simple 'Princess'." She points towards the cage.

"Either you go in there, or I end his life. That is the only option you have.."

 

Twilight looks up again with eyes red. Suddenly in a soft voice, she hears inside her mind...

 

"Do not let her get to you Twilight. Stay strong. You must. " It is Discords voice.

"You have shown me the true power of friendship. I may not be what I once was, but even I have seen the benefits of this. Even with my shenanigans, I have made long lasting friends that actually listen to me...I will help you. But it is going to be difficult. Do not worry, help is on the way. Just stay strong."

 

Twilight looks around to see where the voice is coming from

 

"What? Looking for answers Twilight?" Eris mocks...then shakes Spike.

"There is none. Go before my arms get tired and I make the decision final" Twilight looks one last time at Spike.

"Do not worry, I will think of something Spike. Stay strong."

 

Spike's eyes widened as he shouts "Nooo!!!! Don't!!!" Twilight slowly turns around with her head lowered, and slowly walks towards the cage. Her mane starts to fade to gray.

 

"Stay strong Twilight. Once you're in that cage, I cannot talk to you. But know this. Your friends here...they know what is going on. Help is on the way. Stay true to yourself." She looks up for a moment and whispers "Friends..." and just before the door closes, She turns around to lock eyes with Eris and she suddenly smiles. Eris is shocked at this and closes the door in anger.

 

"NO!!!" realizing something has just occurred. She tosses Spike roughly in his cage.

 

"Ponies! To me!" The anti-ponies jump out of the manmade traps.

 

"We must attack now. My Son has obviously done something. We must destroy Poneyville, Canterlot and anyone else that stands in our way. These cages need time to work. Once it is done though, they will cease to exist and this will be all over. Then I will deal with..." She punches the side wall which explodes.

"I will deal with him personally. A thousand years? Let's talk longer...he will know true pain of chaos. I will bring him back to utter nothingness. Or maybe I will just unborn him."

 

Eris and the other 5 leave the main cave through the rear opening. Just outside of the structure, you see lines and lines of gray ponies without any features or colors. No cutie marks and just in armor. Drones. Eris slides outside to look at her army.

 

"Yes....this is a good day. Everypony. The time is now. We will March. To the north. Now!" They all synchronously turn around and start to march in unison. A cacophony filling the air. 

 

"You five. We need to make sure that these ponies are isolated at all costs. We must allow the cages to work. We need to expect an attack. I left behind more drones to defend this place. But I need you to guard the cages. You know what you have to do." They all sneer in contempt and nod.

 

"Princess Celestia, Princess Luna. By the end of this, I will have your hides adorning my hall's. I do not even care about Equestria or land or property. Just chaos. Once this place is done, I will move on.." She pulls up a mirror out of nowhere and pulls up a vision of Equestria. She swipes the image with her hand and the visage changes.

 

"Maybe I will go back into the past..." suddenly the mirror pans out and the planet slowly starts to move, and spin and the landmass starts to move as eons pass by the second. Suddenly the planet looks like Modern day Earth.

 

"Ahh maybe here...they were really active back then..." She takes the pierced parchment that has the word "Earth" scribbled on it and sticks it next to the mirror. The anti-ponies head back to the central complex while Eris and her drones proceed north. A malevolent cacophony of thudding hooves permeates the swamp as they head north.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! The powerful 6 has been undone! What will happen? How are they going to get out of this? (will they?) Gather ye armies as the darkness is upon us as all things fade. But this is the time to fight!


	7. Front and Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to get things going and ponies together.

***Canterlot***

"Yes Dear, we have the guard set up around Canterlot." Princess Cadence looked over the map in a makeshift war room.   
"I know. But after everything we have been through these past years. We must be prepared. We have been in constant alert for the past few years. Guards were set up back in the crystal palace as well. What we need to coordinate is to make sure, that nothing ELSE attempts to take advantage of this. I am not conscerned with the enemy that is approaching. We will set up a collaboration point between Poneyville and Apple Acres. I do think the Apple farm will be hit hardest....But MY main concern is that I have to prepare for all the OTHER posibilities. Twily has done her part...many times over. But Queen Crystalis is still out there as well as others. We MUST protect all our borders. " He uses his horn to shuffle the maps around.

"We can not cover all borders. We can solidify things here and the Crystal Empire...but I am concerned about the other area's. We can not reach manehatten or the other sites. We don't know the numbers we are up against."

The soft thud of hooves resonates as Princess Celestia and Princess Luna approaches the maps quietly.   
"We have the guard rotation on duty and set up. With a dedicated rotation for the Front gate. We are well fortified here...but we will need to be on the front lines" Princess Celestia points to Ponyville and Appleloosa"

"The concern is; if whatever comes at us, hits us from multiple fronts..." Princess Luna points towards the Hayseed, Badlands, and the Rock farm.

"But I believe fortune favors us that they will travel this pass...but I do not surmise that they will ALL travel that way..."Princess Celestia points towards the ravine. 

"I have sent word to Baltimare, Fily Delphia, and Manehatten for reinforcements....but we can not rely on the timing of such. If at all."

Princess Cadence shakes her head. She points towards Dodge City and Appleloosa.

"I see the main force coming through here. I believe the Apple family sent word to Dodge...but they are stubborn and will not leave. So we may have to expect casualties or push back from that area...  
I think we may need to go here..." She points to Ponyville.

"I agree. The apple and pie family should not engage the enemy, if its a sizeable force. Though I have heard from a letter from Applejack and Pinkie Pies that they are resourceful. Especially with the tools on the farm and rocks. But once set up. They will need to pull back."

Suddenly Discord pops up wearing a military uniform. 

"Yes Yes. This all looks good. I have sent some messages to our friends from afar. You mentioned needing to go to Ponyville? Let's go!" Discord waves. Suddenly he hugs them all and poofs right into Princess Twilights Castle

Shining Armor and Princess Cadence wobbles a bit, feeling the disorientation of sudden travel.

"Ugh..warn us next time..." Princess Cadence weekly stutters, clearing her head. Discord bows and leaves.

"Where are you off to?" Princess Luna asks.

"Well, I need to check on how much time we have." and suddenly dissapears.

Suddenly the doors open and Sweetie Belle, Applebloom, and Scootaloo bolt in. 

"Huff Huff.... We....are...Here...to help" Sweetie Belle puffs out.

"And ...before...you...say..no. We insist." Applebloom interjects

"And we bring a guest." Scootaloo points.

After a moment, Slowly sauntering into the room is Cheese Sandwich.

"Hello, Ladies!" He tips his hat.  
"I heard my favorite Pie is in need. I was in the area...and decided to join this party!"

Princess Celestia looks to Princess Luna who nods's and turns back to the four.

"I see. Well, you three have indeed shown yourselves as resourceful. But this is a very dire situation. We.."

"I know. Princess Celestia. With all due respect. I have been with Rainbow Dash since the beginning, and have had more then my fare shares of scrapes and issues. We all have. Why Applebloom delivered pies through a rather dangerous delivery. We Will help. This is our home, and if we don't defend it, it and all of us will be gone..."

Princess Luna gives them a long stare, then after a moment, sighs.

"They are right. They have every right to defend their home with the rest of us." Princess Luna comments. Princess Celestia sighs and nods. 

"So it will be. You will stand in for our friends then. " Princess Cadence nods. The Mayor with Derpy, DJPon, Lyra and Bon Bon enter the front door to gasp at the sudden presence of the Princesses. They all bow. 

"We did not know you would be here Princesses. If we had known, we would have prepared..."

"No need Mayor. We came quite....suddenly...We were just.."

Suddenly the Map flashes. Which catches all their attention. Instead of the typical light hearted chime when a friendship situation is found. Suddenly the map flashes with 6 RED lights. The sound is horrendous. Almost a drone of low pitch wailing mixed with a klaxon alarm. 6 Red dots. All the way south on the map. They flash rapidly and then stay lit.

Princess Celestia gasps and for the first time in eon's has an expression that none of them, including Princess Luna, has ever seen. Fear. 

"This....this can not be..." She stumbles a bit almost falling. The others are all shocked and stair at the map.

"What is this Princess?" Shining Armor asks, with a lump in his throat. Anyone in the room can tell that he already suspects something.

"That...that...means...Twilight..and the others....are in danger. Serious danger. Serious enough...that we are limited in time." A single tear forms in her eye. Princess Luna gasps suddenly.

"No...this..is this what I think?" 

"Unfortunately yes. Those 6 indicate their life force...its slowly fading. This is very bad. Not only do we have to deal with an army. We Need to send a rescue party. Immediately. For if these 6 dots fade..."

"No!" Shining armor stands up abruptly. 

Princess Celestia nods. 

"Twily...Wait, she is an Alacorn..." Before Shining Armor finishes, Princess Luna shakes her head.

"This is beyond even Alicorn magic I am afraid. Ironically Princess Twilight may be able to find out what can work against this....but..."

"Let me go then. I will rescue..." 

"No. You must stay here and defend the town. Princess Twilight would want that. Plus you have a family to defend now." Princess Celestia remarks. Shining armor slumps down and nods slowly.

Suddenly Derpy waves her hooves quickly. 

"Princesses! Princesses!"

Princess Cadence walks over to Derpy.

"Yes?"

"I have an idea! A good one I hope!"

"Please share. We need all the good idea's we can get"

She points to Dj Pon3 who looks at her curiously.

"Friends! We are all friends! We can save them!" Derpy points again. Djpon3 tilts her head not understanding and then smiles and nods. She puts up a hoof and suddenly pulls out her base cannon.  
"We can get the other friends together and find them!"

Princess Cadence lifts her hoof and rubs her chin for a moment. 

"Hmmm. That's not a bad idea. Wait...Starlight Glimmer. Princess Twilights student! She has strong magical ability! Where is she?" Derpy smiles and claps her hooves at providing a good idea.

The Mayor clears her throat.

"I believe she is in the Library working on a research project for Princess Twilight."

Suddenly A thought comes to Princess Cadence.

"Also...The last time I talked to Twilight..." She walks over to a piece of parchment on the table.  
"That's right. Princess Celestia. Remeber Sunset Shimmer? Princess Twilight wrote about her meeting with her in the other realm, and she has done wonderful things since then. We can try to reach her." Princess Celestia nods.

"That is a very good idea. We need to find that book we used to communicate with. In fact. Let me search for it. I should recognize it. " She trots over to the library. Before she leaves the room she comments.

"I will talk to Starlight as well. Very good idea...Ms Hooves" Derpy cheers and tackles a surprised djpon3 who just smiles. 

"I think I know who I can round up for the rescue party. I know of a few who personally want to help any way they can. I will leave immediately and round them up. We will meet back here in about 10 minutes. If I can get word. A few may be a bit further to get here, but I will try" She leaves immediately as Derpy and Djpon3 follows. The cutie mark crusaders and Cheese sandwich walk over to the map. 

"We can coordinate defenses here. We have had our fare share of visitors. I think we can muster up something if we can get the town together. " 

At that, the war party separates. Just as the last one ventures out. You see the Red dot's lingering at the southern most part of the map.

A small blue whisp of a light starts to form and swirl around where the Tree of Hamony resides. The whisp of smoke attempts to form, and receed. Some may look at this as just a trick of the eye or a puff of smoke, if it weren't for it's sudden creation. It solidifies, then dissapears. After a few attempts, a couple of stars and some strange whisps of curvy lines and spirals form, then dissapear. 

 

*****

Big mac donning a semi-rusted harness helmet, walks in a mock formation in a single line like a military commander. He nod's as he overlooks the fruitpaults lined up to face the south. Tension at the ready with the ordinance filled with cactus fruit, monk fruit, and various spikey and heavily densed fruit. 

"I am sure glad the rest of the family was able to make it" Granny smith chimed in by one of the catapaults. Apple Bumpkin and Apple Fritter salutes Big mac and Granny as they check their prospective paults. 

Braeburn trots over to the two 

"Woo Wee. We are Set up for a good toss! With the Hooffields and McColts adding their warrin stuff. We can handle much of anything!" He points towards the side of the hills where you see them lining up slingshots to the ready.

"All that feudin' is paying off I gather! A few with some of the apple family are ready on the other side. Also the Pie family have set up some rock traps, in case whatever comes this way, tries to venture off to the sides."

"What about the Animals? How are they faring?" Granny pipes up. Marble trots over from behind the fields and pipes up softly.

"They are behaving for the most part...Fluttershies personal pets are closer to the front. They are unsettled though. As if they sense something."

Maud approaches with a helmet and metal hoof coverings to meet up with Marble. 

"Hello." She approaches with her monotone voice.

They all smile. 

"Limestone is in her element. She is leading the rock formation. Boulder..." she pulls out the small rock who so happens to have a mini military helmet on it.

"Boulder has been invaluable. He called upon his friends in need. He even met a friend of Rarity's. Someone named Tom?"

Big Mac and Granny shrug.

"We havea good sampling of Diamonc. Corundum, and Topaz for the hard hitters in the front. We have the Talc and Gypsum for the reserves in the side flanking pos...." Suddenly Maud's body stiffens and vibrates. Her eyes wide as she shudders. Just at the same time, Bear breaks out of his area in the barn, and runs out with Angel Bunny on his head. Structures that hold Owlowiscious, Gummy, Opalescence, Tank and Winona suddenly all shake and rattle as if they are attempting to break out of their temporary homes. After a few seconds you see Owlowiscious fly out, spin around and fly back in, After a few clicks, the rest of the main 6 pets all fly out looking panicked. 

Big Mac and Granny stair with gaping maws at the scene. Unsure of what to do.

Maud suddenly stops vibrating and whispers out loudly.

"Pinkie" as her expression changes to one of fear. She suddenly bolts towards the direction of Ponyville, with the pets following. 

"Well...I know I have been around the block sumethin....but I have never seen that. "

"Nope" Big Mac replies, almost stuttering.

"Whatever that may be....I do not think it bodes well. We need to make sure everything is set! Marble! Can you check the rest of the pets? I will check the front here, Big Mac. I hate to pull you away, but could you help Marble just in case. I have a feeling we need all the help we can get!"

He nod's turning a bit more red then red can be, but bolts after Marble. The other Apple family members who are strewing about, in front of the fruitpaults, start clearing the paths towards the wooded area's and traps that are set. 

Towards the South, a familiar sound of trinkets and pots and pans appear. Emerging from the thick forest edges of Evergreen forest. Zacora arrives. She is pulling a cart of various potions, herbs, pots, pans, vials, and various items that make this look like a merchants cart. In the center part, weighing down the whole device, is a huge cauldron with bubbling liquid. 

"Ahh Yes, Things go well no?" She approaches Granny Smith.

"Why Zacora! You are a site for sore eyes! I would lend you a hoof or two, as you look like you have much!"

"When the tides flow the way they go. I need to step in and help you know? My Wares and drinks and things can be good. But let's hope that the need is few and all I need to provide is food."

She then points towards the Forest.

"If need be, A way out indeed. Things may get tough and have to pull back. But rest assured. I have opened the Track!" 

Granny smiles

"Well...uh..Thank you! That is a kind offer. I hope we don't need it though...uh..here is a coffer?" Granny holds up a bit. Zacora laughs at the attempt at the Rhyme and shakes her head.

"No need!" She smiles. They look to the Evergreen and for a time, it suddenly looked a lot more...inviting. A trick of the eye, to be sure. 

Zacora starts to set up her shop and organizes her potions and starts brewing. 

A Loud horn rattles the air. A Flugel horn. In the distance, everyone turns to see Limestone blowing the war horn and waving her hooves and pointing towards the south.

The enemy has arrived.


	8. War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparation's for War. The Enemy encroaches...what will happen now?

Princess Celestia fritters about rummaging through the old library, as she finds the dusty old book she once used so long ago. Just sitting on top of a stack of outdated novels.

"I am glad Twilight is not here to see the state of this place. She would be so cross with me!" Princess Celestia giggles to herself. She pauses for a moment remembering her student as her flowing mane shimmers against the reflection in the book cover. She puts a hoof on it and sighs.

"It has been a long time. We take everything that happens for granted sometimes. I should cherish the moments more often. I am so used to just having time. Time enough for all things..."

She closes her eyes as the book starts to shimmer and glow. It starts to float onto a dais on the side of the room and opens up to a blank page.

"Well, I hope she is nearby..."

Suddenly a quill pen floats from an old stack that was piling up on a shelf near the stack. A few ink bottles resting quietly nearby. The quill starts to write on its own.

'Dear Sunset,

It has been a while since we have talked. I am sorry for not getting back to you sooner, but I have heard great things since our Twilight has last visited you. It seems the duplicates there are not far from ours here. Strange and comforting at the same, I do miss you. Yes, even after what has happened I do miss you. I hope things are going well over there. I have studied in great length of this place called Earth. Not unlike our own. I surmise that our lands are not that different. In fact, I believe this may be what was back in the day. Long before I could remember. 

Anyhow. Pleasantries will have to wait unfortunately. We are in dire need. Our Twilight as well as her friends are in danger. Remember I taught you about the elements of harmony? Well, there is a map that registered situations that need assistance from the elements. It's a long story (Though I think Twilight might have brought you up to date on this). Anyways. The 6 have been trapped by a rather fearsome foe. Discord's mother has revealed herself. We need your assistance and expertise in a rescue attempt. Normally I wouldn't have reached out to you as you are in a unique situation that will benefit you and that place profoundly, but we are also at war as well. We need to run this attempt along side a significant defence of the whole land. 

Please, if you receive this, contact me back and...'

Just then the page automatically flips over and writing appears automatically on the page.

'Dear Princess Celestia,

It is so good to hear from you! I miss you as well! You don't have to say anymore. I am there! I am with my friends right now and they are reading over my shoulder. We actually had a computer set up in my room that is attached to the book. So I can email and chat through the book directly. It is even a wifi hotspot! Full internet access!" Princess Celestia chuckles at the obscure earth reference. She understands completely as she has learned of their technology but still considers it strange.

"I will need help in opening the portal as we haven't been able to duplicate it on our end. As you know, Magic is as not as available here. Sometimes it works, we pony up when we sing or play music, but nothing we have tried so far is as easy as it is in Equestria. I will have to admit, I am so used to walking, I will need some time to re-adjust to hooves and not hands."

Princess Celestia laughs as loud as the halls can reverberate and she takes a moment to composer herself.

"It is good to laugh. I haven't had a chance to laugh like that in a while"

The writing continues. 

'Give me about 20 minutes and I will be ready to head on through.'

Princess Celestia smiles and she nods to herself and closes the book. Hopefully, Priness Cadence is fortunate enough to find support. She thinks to herself about her adventure and Twilights experiences. Then a thought occurs to her.

"Ah ha! Oh...hehe" She looks around to see if anyone has heard her. Then she whistles gently

"Philomena!" she calls out. Suddenly out of nowhere, blazing fire trails through the air and lands on a nearby shelf. Carefully controlling its flames as to not burn down the library, the phoenix coo's as it sits by to wait for a command.

"We need to find some old friends that are far away. Our Dear Twilight and her friends have been captured." The phoenix gasps in shock and nods.

"We have some friends in YakYakistan, Griffonstone, and the Dragon Lands. Please find the Yak leader, Gilda, and Princess Ember and deliver a message." Quickly Princess Celestia jot's a request for help, Tailoring the message to include the captivity of the main 6 as well as Spike in the message. 

The phoenix nod's as the message is tagged onto its leg and without hesitation zips out of the room. Past the entrance to the library, Princess Cadence notices the phoenix as it shoots north. As fast and as far as she has ever seen it. She slowly enters the room while Princess Celestia is cleaning up a particular book.

"I have found Starlight, She of course will help. On the way I passed the wonderbolt academy an we have enlisted the help of Bulk Biceps, Spitfire, and Moon Dancer. Surprisingly enough A.K Yearling was there looking for Rainbow Dash. She was asking for help/information for a book she is working on. What was odd, was when I mentioned what had happened, She immediately requested to help. She said she has a friend that will support our venture. I am not sure if its worth while to pursue this, but I agreed to it as she is a friend of Rainbow Dash. Also a friend of Fluttershy was managing her flowers while I was returning. Someone named....Tree hugger? I am not familiar with her."

Princess Celestia Smiles "Yes, I know her. She may be a surprising asset as well. We will meet up in the map room as soon as possible. I have to go to where the portal setup is. Sunset Shimmer will be joining us soon.

Princess Cadence smiles "Wow, you do work fast! That is great news! I think with Sunset and Starlight, we have a very good chance now to really take this to the front! All we need to do is defend ourselves and watch out for any surprises."

They leave the library and head back to the Map room.

To the far north, a scorching red line of a phoenix zooms towards the high hills and enters into a castle. A few minutes later it leaves and like a rocket, heads towards the east, into the Lands of the Griffons. As Philomena flies, a suspicious looking vulture with one beady red eye starts to follow.

****

Back in the quiet and dark lair, it is silent. The anti ponies stay stationary watching the cages. Not a peep or motion to be made. The only sound is the soft sounds of a sobbing Dragon. The flickering cages wax and wan with ebb and flow of power. Inside the ponies are motionless. Grey and staring at a sight that can not be seen. Still. Only Twilights cage is there motion as she grits her teeth and is attempting to concentrate. Focusing on the lock. 

****

The air is quiet, the only sound that can be heard is the rustle of leaves, the occasional tensioning of rubber bands and twine, and a soft crunch out in the distance. Granny Smith and BigMac Tense at the silent moments. Every pony ready at their station, ready for what is to come. 

The crunching gets subtlely louder. Marble hides behind her catapult as Braeburn grits his teeth and grunts at the wait. Softly, slowly everyone hears a droning sound. Not sure what to make of it, they stay silent. Suddenly they recognize it as a chant or a war song. 

"BigMac. I didn't think of this. What if we are defending against....magic users?" At this, the unicorns in the group start to gulp, and all of their horns light up on the ready.

"We may not be ready for this. But darndest. We will defend our home!" Granny grits her teeth as the droning continues. Slowly they identify it with a rhythmic hum similar to a low pitch drum beat. In step with their motion. As they approach. They noticed a pattern.

Brrrum. Brrrrum. Brrrump. Haaaa YUP! Over and over again. The tree's and grass towards the south start to reverberate as the forest south of them starts to vibrate. 

"They are close" Limestone shouts.  
"Remember. DO NOT let up. We do not know what we are facing!"

Suddenly the tree's start to crackle and crash and the sounds of the impending army is profoundly audible at this point. They hear hoof beats on the march. Suddenly they see yellow pairs of eyes appear in the dark forest. One after another. 

Brrum. Brrum. Brrump. Haaaaa YUP!

Over and over again. The first line of gray ponies can be visible now. Further back they see more into the darkness. They keep trotting slowly until the first line appears out of the woods. The trotting stops as they stand still. Not saying a word, not making a single noise. Granny notices that there isn't a single sound to be heard. In the barn, in the air, and the woods. The calm. 

A whisp of smoke appears as a face appears hoving above the gray ponies filled with lifeless eyes, no distinction, no cutie marks, nothing. Big Mac sighs noticing that there are only a few with horns. It seems there is an equal mix of Pegasus, Unicorns, and Earth ponies. Up in the thickets of the tree trunks, more yellow eyes wait, hovering. From this woods, they can not tell how many there are. 

"So. The whelps here are to defend this land. Ha! Like I care. I have no need for this ridiculous facade." She ponders for a moment.   
"But if I do nothing, that leaves....unfinished business. Oh well. I must deal with this. Ok my pretties, this will be the trial run! Deal with it as you see fit. But remember, our main goal is Poneyville and Canterlot. Maybe for fun the Crystal Empire. But I care not. Do not spare anything or anyone."

At that Granny Gulp's

"Big Mac. This is serious. This is beyond fruit and just feuds. They mean to do us in and do us in proper! If need be, we must fall back. They may destroy the farm, but we can rebuild it. We always have and always will!" He nod's in nervousness. The others act the same.

"My Fellow friends. Fear not. We are here to do what we can. Give them no quarter and make sure none be brought to ran." Zecora suddenly chimes in.

"We need to get to our friends. This is for them. They have put themselves in peril to save us from mayhem." Suddenly her words bolster everyone. The fear and unknowing in their eyes, gone. They all look straight ahead. Gritting their teeth and at the ready.

"Good! Very good!" The smoke replies.

"I will fall on back. When we are ready to move. We will." The smoke recedes back into the trees.

The line of gray ponies stands still. Starring ahead. Without any emotion or response at all. Suddenly one in the middle of the line steps forward. It's yellow eyes flash for a second as it starts to shout.

"Barumm"

At that point, Limestone shouts.

"GET READY!" as well as Granny Smith and Braeburn. BigMac and Marble start to run towards the ponies to give the wait nod.

"Barumm!" once again, the other gray ponies on the first few lines haunch back, ready to spring.

"GET SET!" At this point, every pony behind the catapult get's the tension set straight and starts to aim. The other defending ponies raise their shields up.

"Barumm!" Suddenly the other's eyes flash.  
"HOLD IT! HOLD IT!" 

"Yaaaaaaaaa." suddenly all the front gray ponies eyes flash.

"HOLLLLLDDD"

"YUUUUP" Just at that moment, the front two line's leap into the air suddenly at the line of catapults. When Limestone and the others shout.

"NOW!" Suddenly a line of various fruits and items launches with perfect aim at the flying ponies. One by one they make their mark, causing them to fly off and collapse. Far short of their mark. The other ponies next to the paults pull fruit as the launchers pull back. Attempting to reload. They quickly pull the catapult back as the next line jump into the air. Again, they hit their marks, but the third line starts to advance slowly as the fourth line prepares to launch into the air.

"Granny! Look!" BigMac points to the tree's, row upon row of gray ponies start to pour out of the tree's. Slowly the catapults pull back as the shield holders defend against kicked up dirt and thrown items. Suddenly the unicorns start to use their magic to attempt to wrestle away the shields and toss dirt and rocks at the defenders and catapults. Some start to hit their mark as some of the shields and ponies get tossed aside. Others attempt to rush in to take their place while those that get knocked down attempt to regain their composure. Slowly they fall back. BigMac looks towards Marble and nod's. She nod's back as they start to pull way back suddenly. 

The gray ponies take this as a weakness and start to run in. Row after row continues to pour out of the forest. Suddenly the first line that was able to reach the clearing in front of the catapult rush in at full speed to attempt to ram into the catapults. With a shock and surprise, the first few rows suddenly disappear. With a loud crash, the ground floor opens up as row upon row fall into a deep ravine set into the ground. 

The Pegasus sneer at this and fly over the gaping maw to dive bomb into the catapults. Marble Pie takes a small torch and lights a small fuse at the side of the clearing in front of the catapults, as the volume of battle reaches on either side of the main line's. Gray ponies have met up with the earth ponies defending the flanks. Marble jumps back as the fuse simmers and disappears. Suddenly a burst of flame shoots through the air on both side of the structure that held the fuse and contents within. The flying Pegasus veer off frustrated that they can not reach the catapults as the scorching line of flames dance across the sky right above the catapults. 

The loaders prepare and wait until Marble diffuses the fires. 

"AGAIN!"

They launch another wave as they start to push the forces back. Apple Fritter points towards the gaping maw.

"Look! LOOK!" as everyone shifts their gaze to the artificial gorge, it starts to fill in. Ponies are reorienting themselves and start to climb on each other's backs. To fill in the gap. In a matter of time, they will fill the gap's and create an artificial bridge for the forces to continue.

"Well...we best be deciding quickly then!" Granny shouts. She points towards the forest. Gray ponies pour out more and more without end.

"At this rate, we will have to fall back!"

"Well, tootin it's bout us to jump in" The Hatfields shout as the fighting intensifies on either side. The Mccolts nod on the far end as two on each side of the flanking hill wave a red flag. Their family members start to turn a crank. 

"We chose this spot for a good reason!" Suddenly the fighting family members pull back with a sudden volley of Watermelons which causes a pause in the flanking ponies. The front line pull back suddenly as the defending ponies pull back. Huge walls suddenly raise as the defenders start to pull back behind it. Once the last pony has cleared, others join in with the cranks as two huge wall's shoot up into the air. They fill the gap between two hill's perfectly as the wall climbs up. On each crest of the hill, two mounds of pikes pointing outwards completely cover the crest. 

"This will keep them at bay for the meantime. Hopefully, they will reroute towards the center. We have also accounted for the Pegasus. Watch!" Suddenly out of the top of the wall, streamers of sticky web-like material shoots out across the pass towards the receding tree's of the southern forest, blanketing the upper tree lines.

"We figured they didn't fly too high as to give their position away....they try to go up. They get sticky!" 

And is if almost on cue, they see several pegasus attempts to shoot high into the sky. A few hit the webbing which stops them short, causing the webbing to get entangled in their wings and hoofs. With sufficient gunk, they spiral out of control and collide down to the others on the ground. More and more streamers of the gunk shoot out to cover the hole. 

Across the bay towards the other side, similar results. They have held their flanks, but more and more start to pour out of the woods, row, and row. The center line pulls back. Injured ponies recede to get care as replacement fill in their spots. 

"I am glad I made these in advance. Was but the best of circumstance." Zacora chimes in loudly over the fray. Row upon Row of elixirs line up. She pulls out a pendant and a few potions.

"It will soon be my turn. There are too many to count. We need to think it is paramount." 

Zacora slips on a tribal mask and an outfit that resembles an African warrior dressage. She shouts as she tosses two vials into the now saturated pit. Suddenly a green cloud fill's the air seeping back into the forest.

"Do not breath this in! Less its effects are a chagrin!" She shouts as the others pull back. Another vial towards the east and west, this time, filled with a purple gas. 

The front line of gray's that get hit with the green gas, start to slow down and then stop. As if they suddenly increased in weight. The ponies on the flanking side start to collide with each other, as they mutter incoherently. Some running back into the tree's as others run into each other. Confused and lost.

Vial after vial, Zacora tosses into the constantly advancing rows. The green gas starts to dissipate as those that were affected are now fast asleep. Others return to replace those that were taken down (including the one's stuck in the pit). A voice deep in the woods shouts out.

"Nice try there...Zebra...but that is nothing..."

Suddenly a fresh wave of grays jumps out of the tree tops to land on the catapults, the towers, and other structures. Some have gotten behind the front lines. 

"PULL BACK! PULL BACK" Limestone shouts as more waves upon waves encroaches the defenders. Hundreds of grays start to encroach the farm. Some have even circumnavigated the walls on each side. 

"Marble! Take Golden Delicious and Caramel Apple to usher out the animals! We need them out of here! Push them to Poneyville. Get any additional help you can find! Mah! Pah!" Limestone starts to tear up as her parent's nod as they assist her in receding down the hilltop.

"You did us proud daughter!"

"But...But..I failed"

"No. You did not. You have saved lives and have given us a chance and defended what you could. Pinkie would be proud if she was here..." Her father responds. 

"Now, attend to the pullback. We have our jobs to do now!" He looks towards Cloudy Quarts who nod's back. 

Limestone droops her head for a moment but then lifts it back up. She still has a job to do and she will do it! Time to shine.

"Grrr. Ok. Everypony. Fallback! FALL BACK! Split up if you have to" She looks back to Golden Delicious and Caramel Apple running into the barn's to free and usher in the animals in their care. Some of the dogs they use periodically to round up the animals are loose and running around the farm in a circle. They feel the energy in the air. Limestone drops down from her perched location to assist in the animal's freedom, as the rest of the ponies back up. Some head towards the evergreen forest and others back towards Ponyvile propper. Ma and Pa Pie wait as the back lot of the farm has been cleared out.

The empty catapults lay bare as the grey ponies slowly approach. Not sure of the situation. As soon as they approach the catapults. Ma and Pa pull back on a rope. Several torches appear next to the catapults to light them on fire. Immediately they blaze up in a sudden wall of fire. Ma and Pa run over to another rope that is backward facing towards the south. They both grab the rope tightly and pull as hard as they can. They suddenly hear a snap and a grinding noise. As soon as this happens they bolt downhill towards Poneyville. Dust and debris filling the side of the hill. 

Suddenly a row of humongous boulders spills out from the crest of each hill on the west and eastern slopes. They immediately start to tumble and cascade down the facade into the row and row of gray ponies, knocking them around. They all scatter to run from the sudden double avalanche. Those that are too far forward are trapped between the blazing fire and the massive boulders. Those left behind are blocked. 

"Pa this was genius! It will take them some time to get through that! At the very least, if they have to run around it will take them hours. Even those trapped will have to wait for some time before the fire burns out. Great thinking!"

"Ma, I am grateful for this, but I was hoping this wasn't needed. At least this will save us until we can pull back." They shout as they run back. Zacora watches this and starts to pull her cart back towards Poneyville as well. Dropping several flasks behind the retreating couple.

"Insurance" she calls it. 

As soon as they leave, Apple Acre's is now quiet for now. The only sounds that can be heard, is unicorn horns and earth pony hooves attempting to kick or chip away at the boulders.

 

******Back at Canterlot******

Princess Celestia cascades down to the old library annex where she had tucked away the portal. She chuckles a bit remembering Twilights story of the other world. How fascinating that world was. If she were to have any downtime, She might enjoy a small trip to experience it herself. Her other 'Half' she would have to meet.

Returning back to her senses, she pulls the book out and focuses on the mirror. She shoots a concentrated beam at the mirror. The portal shimmers and vibrates with waves of energy. Until the mirror hum's with a stable harmonic frequency. 

"That should do it. Just right..."

A few moments and a flicker. Suddenly for a split second, a Human girl with Red and Yellow hair appears, but then suddenly transforms into a pony standing on her back hooves. 

"Princess..who..whoaa..whoaaa!" Suddenly Sunset Shimmer falls forward and tumbles face first into the ground.

"Ouch! Ugh...it's been so long..." She shakes her mane and suddenly gasps at her Muzzle.  
"Oh! My Nose! I forgotten about my Muzzle!" She attempts to step back on her hind hooves and crumbles again. After another attempt, she just stays still on all fours and slowly moves around to stabilize and get back to moving more like a pony. 

Princess Celestia giggles.

"It has been a long time, hasn't it...I am very glad to see you and in such better terms. You look that much better!" 

Sunset Shimmer smiles and gives Celestia a hug.

"When I saw the book, I had to come! I wish it was better circumstances, but I will help!"

Princess Celestia smiles as they head out. 

"Don't wait up for me! I need to use these hooves again. I.... think I remember the way to Ponyville." Sunset shouts out as Princess Celestia ascends quickly to head back south.


	9. Rescue Plans!

******Back at Princess Twilights Castle Map room******

The eerie quietness of the map room could chill the warmest sun. The only sound that can be heard is the soft hum of the 6 red dots and the periodical flashing of the blue symbol by the Tree of Harmony. Echoing through the hall's which are normally filled with laughter and revelry, is filled with silence. Slowly in the main entrance, the large entranceway creaks open. The blue flashing dot that is hoving at the Tree of Harmony suddenly flashes solid blue, then slowly fades just as Starlight Glimmer enters. 

She looks around. No one else is here, but she see's the map on the table.

"Oh, Twilight....we will get to you soon. I should not have let you guys go without backup. Or we could have at least assisted you." She looks down, as slowly a few others arrive.

DJ Pon3 saunters in headphones in place. She has a small rope in her mouth as she pulls a piece of djing equipment behind her as she smiles and places the deck next to the map. 

"Thank you for coming out to help Vinyl. I really appreciate it." 

She nod's and steps behind the deck, she ducks under to poke and prod at the equipment. As she does this, the shape of the device changes. Suddenly she nod's in acceptance as she is sitting on a dual turntable on wheels with a huge speaker below and two small speakers facing outwards both on the left and right of her.

"I don't know what to make of it. This whole situation has gotten out of control. I am glad you contacted me. I can definitely help. But I will have to think. I need to figure this out" suddenly Dr. Hooves and Derpy enters into the map room.

"Ahh, we have others with us! This will definitely increase our chances! Fantastic!" Dr. Hooves cheers as he trots on over to Dj Pon3's set up.

"My word, this is intriguing..." He pokes and prods at the machine and Dj pon3 just smiles at him as she starts wiring the system up. Slowly the speakers and panels start to glow.

"Hello, Dr. Hooves! And Derpie! Good to see you again! Thank you! With The doctor in the mix. We are sure to win!"

"Ayee!" Derpy waves as they trot on in. Derpy almost trips as she slides onto the door just as Octavia and Treehugger enter in.

"Oooh, You ok Free spirit?" Treehugger catches her on the slide down.

Derpy nod's sheepishly as she straightens out. Octavia shifts over.

"My My. We do have a sortment here. I apologize for coming later. I was met with a Ms. Tree hugger who wants to tag along to help. She misses her friend Fluttershy and thinks she can help in some way"

"I will what I can. I am no fighter, but sometimes when the chakras align and we are all centered, we can face many obstacles in our paths. " She silently clops her two front hooves together and hums for a moment.

"Tree Hugger is it?" Dr. Hooves looks over her.  
"What is it that you do? If I may ask?"  
"What do I do? I enjoy many pursuits and walks of life. Many lives and many jobs. But for now, in this form, I try to assist in the preservation of rare animals. Which is how I met Fluttershy. I also assist in agriculture and such. What do you do? Oh aura of a thousand years"

Dr. Hooves raises his eyebrows suddenly at the comment.

"oooh, you ARE good. Yes! Quite! Yes! A thousand years...many lives...I am all too familiar with that. But I suppose you know this!"

He looks closer at her this time.  
"I too, do many things, have many names. I used to travel. A lot. Actually, but as of this moment, I am on a respite. To do some research here. The magic and information in this place is fascinating. And for the first time, I do not have to get involved! I to have had many friends, and many memories....." he looks to a horizon only he can see.

"Way too many memories...but yes. To answer your question. First and foremost. I am...the Doctor. No need to inquire more."

Octavia raises her eyes.

"A Doctor you say?"

"Yes. Yes." He nod's 

TreeHugger looks at him closer.

"A...Pony...or another form? Of many names. Your...names" 

Suddenly Dr. Hooves looks at her seriously.

"You are indeed a perceptive one. But we must not talk about this any further... As it would not be good for all present. Say...you are indeed very industrious. Do you....like to travel?"

Derpy suddenly makes a face and tackles Dr. Hooves.

Starlight Glimmer clears her throat.

"Sorry to interrupt. But we have pressing matters. Princess Celestia and Princess Cadence stop by shortly to inform me of what is going on, But they are in a hurry. We were all to meet here. "

Octavia brushes herself off as twigs and leaves start to shimmy off of Treehugger. She slowly trots over to DJ Pon3 to watch her work.

"Ahh up to old tricks again aren't we?" She smirks as you see a glowing horn nod behind the deck. Tree-hugger walks over to Derpie to give her a hug. Derpy smiles and hugs back.

"Positive vibes girl! Positive vibes!" Derpie squeals in delight as Dr. Hoove swishes his mane.

"Really! And they say that I am the madman!" 

Suddenly there is a Rumble in the distance as the door's shake and a faint 

"Yeah!" coming from the distance. Within moments, Daring Do and Bulk Biceps slide to a halt.

"Ha! I win!" Daring do gloat as Bulk sulks. But then notices Derpie his flying buddy and squeals, giving her a sudden hug. 

"Sorry 'bout that. I bumped into this lug on my arrival. I had to challenge him to a race. He may outlift me...but I can still be as fast as the best of them....speaking of...Where is rainbow dash? I heard that there is an issue?" 

Starlight smiles 

"Daring...Do? Is it? I heard...or seen books. I thought you were just a character!" The others in the room recognize the name suddenly and start to circle her.

"Yes. Yes. I am real. I am...a close friend of Rainbow Dash. She has helped me in some of my ventures....really. At first, she was kinda...well....ridiculous. But we got to know each other and became good friends." She smiled as she waves her hooves in front of her.

"But I am here to find out whats up. I was looking for Rainbow Dash...." Starlight waves a hoof in front of the others to stop their approach and points towards the map.

Daring Do slowly approaches the map and looks up at Starlight and back at the map.

"Is this...Red is bad. I know that much....one of these Rainbow?" 

Starlight nod's

"And the rest are the other main 6" At this Daring Do gasps. With a raspy voice that is unaccustomed to such reactions. Suddenly her ears stiffen and flair back. Her eyes narrow.

"Who has done this." with a growl and gritted teeth. Bulk scooches to hide behind Derpy who just sits there watching the conversation.

Starlight sigh's and informs her of what she knows. 

Daring Do digests the information and nods.

"When do we leave to rescue them. I am going to be part of this." The others gasp in shock except for Dr. Hooves who mutters "Too many companions...."

"I think we are waiting for a few others. Once Princess Celestia and Cadence arrive. I think we will be ready." 

Shadows flitter in the twinkling light that emanates from the ceiling of the castle map room. Coming in fast and hard, Spitfire spirals semi-circles inside the Map room to land next to Derpy and Bulk.

"So....this is where our Rainbow spends her time. I like the digs. Suits her. Hello Derpy and Bulk. Still training hard?" They salute her and she smiles.

"Daring Do! I heard about you. When we have some time...we should race! You, me and Rainbow. After we fix this mess. We need her back for our shows!" She looks away for a moment, hiding a tear.

"Anytime Spitfire. Anytime!" She replies with a coy sassy look. Spitfire raises her eyebrows amused at the notion. Before she is able to reply, the door flies open hard with bright magic as Moon Dancer rushes in with a gaudy fancy looking Sapphire shores racing right behind her.

"Where is Twilight!" Moon dancer shouts at the room.

"Hello...I believe...you are...?" Starlight asks.

"Hello, Moon Dancer, Twilights old Canterlot friend. Where is Twilight?"

"Oh! Nice to meet you! I am sorry I didn't recognize. Twilight did..."

"That is fine. Where IS Twilight!" Mood dancer says out of distress.

"Whoooaaa this one is so 10 thousand ways of stressed! You need to soothe your self" Tree Hugger calmy replies. With all the commotion a sudden loud crash as two speakers fall from Dj Pon3's setup hit the ground. Then suddenly levitate back up to get reconnected. Dj Pon3 turns red in embarrassment.

Sapphire shores look's around at the room to lock eyes on Daring Do.

"I see something major has happened to our friends. Poor AJ. I hope the girl is ok. I was stopping by to see her. I miss her so..." she walks over to Daring Do to look her over.

"You look so familiar...have we toured together?" Daring do shakes her head but starts to clear her throat. Worried about her hidden identity. With so many here....She is sure she must have booked the same suites with Sapphire at one point. Celebrity has its close nit circles.

"Ugh! Where is Twilight!" Moon Dancer stomps her hooves this time. Sunset approaches her slowly and points to the map. Suddenly Moon Dancer flitters to the map to analyze it from all angle's. Taking out several instruments while she fixes her glasses, to measure the structure. Test the image with a probe, and other tests.

"I surmise this is an ongoing scanning device that is derived by an electrochemical connection to one's cutie marks, that drive into the roots of various tree's and spread these neural chemical impulses to this central repository of data...ingenious...and if I had time, I would love to study it."

"I agree. The Magic and Technology here is not something I am familiar with. But yes. In a nutshell, these red dot's are their position and one other thing..."

at this point, everypony is listening.

"The Dot's...their coloring is slowly fading...."

There is a quiet moment of silence as it starts to sink in and a sudden collective gasp. Then silence. Everyone knowing full well what it means if the lights go out. They all stare at the map. Loss for words. The only thing they hear is the hum of the map. From the distance, a small rumble can be heard from the south. As the moment passes, the rumble starts to increase as the ponies turn to look at each other as they shrug. Starlight Glimmer starts heading towards the door. Moon dancer jumps in front of her.

"Let me." Starlight nod's as Moon Dancer approaches the door and opens it up with magic. The Map room is opened up all the way to the front entrance.

"Somebody left the door open?" and in the background, a cloud of dust, dirt, and debris bellows out into the air. The rumbling continues to grow until the noise is unbearable. A dark shadow covered completely in dust approaches. Every pony stands at the ready. Unsure of what this could be. Rocks can be seen flying everywhere, bouncing to and fro as the ground looks as to be dug up by sheer speed and intensity of a dark figure in the dust cloud.

Up in the air, another large shadow can be seen coming from the northerly direction. Extending over the entrance as the sun glistens through the trees and the dirt. Creating an aura effect that could trance anypony. Derpy is actively making wooing noises as Tree-Hugger is hugging her still, humming to herself and waving to and fro.

 

The rumbling get's louder as the sound is deafening. Then suddenly a wave of force causes all the dust and debris to shunt forward and hit the sides of the castle. A bunch of rocks cascade through each side of the entrance as the dark shadow skitters into the doorway to slide at amazing speed to stop completely short of the map. A divet of carved out dirt leads to the entrance way. 

As the dust settles and the silence returns. A covered Maud appears and just replies loudly.

"PINKIE!" as she puts her front hooves on top of the map right above the red dots.

Everyone's jaw dropped at the sheer ferocity of this entrance.

"That....was an impressive entrance!" Daring Do commented. 

"Oh Yeah!" Bulk Biceps grunts.

As to completely emphasize the diametric atmosphere. A graceful and gentle Princess Celestia glides down to the entranceway. Eyeballing the divet she enters.

"I am glad..." she looks at the large turn out and is surprised at who is here. Including several Celebrities.

"I am very glad that you are all here. I appreciate your arrival and willingness to help." She looks over to Dr. Hooves and Derpy with a hugging Treehugger. Then her eyes glance over an agitated Moon Dancer and a Disheveled but regal looking Sapphire Shores.

"I am quite surprised that some of you are here." Then her eyes drift over to Daring Do and Dj-Pon3. 

"Very surprised. But a diverse group as yourselves will work well in this situation. I do believe our enemy does not know the reach or breath that our friend's relationships have evolved." She lowers he head.

"As you may already know. The enemy has captured our friends. We are to send help to free them. There is one more that will join us, and I believe one will meet up with you on the Edge of Everfree forest.

"I surmise that would be Zecora?" Dr. Hooves asks.

"You are correct. She was involved in Apple Acres." She looked over to Maud who stood motionless.

" I have heard word that the Enemy has arrived there."

They all gasp in shock.

"I have also heard word that several groups have splintered off into Ghastly Gorge and the Hayseed Swamps near Baltimare. Though I believe we will be safe from the Ghastly Gorge group. The recent rock slide agitated the residents there, so the pass is extremely dangerous and volatile. To our advantage. The swamp....we will have issues if they reach Baltimare. But I have heard word that they are not interested in that target."

"What do you think the Target is?" Sapphire shores pipes up.

"Well, I believe this. It is obvious to me, coming in from cloudsdale, I got to go up pretty high. I can tell that they want to hit...well. They want to hit here."

TreeHugger shakes her head.

"That is bogus. Very bogus. Why?"

Suddenly a rather breathless and disheveled Sunset Shimmer arrives at the door of the map room. 

"Because it is the home of our friends. This is a personal fight." Everyone turns in shock as Princess Celestia nods. 

"S...Sunset? Sunset Shimmer!?!?!" Starlight looks at her.

"Hi Starlight! I heard so much about you! One of these days, we should talk!" She smiles as she heads towards the Map. Derpy Whispers into Bulks ear and he nods.

"Oh...That was the one?" 

Even Maud with her normally stoic face. Is agape for the first time as she says.

"Wow."

Moon Dancer approaches her slowly. Looking her over with a scrutinizing eye.

"Hmmm. Yes....Ok....Hmm" She looks over her flank, Mane, Back, Hooves. Sunset starts to redden with embarrassment.

"Uhh is everything ok?"

"Yep. It is the real deal. Twilight told me all about your adventures. I must know how this portal thing of yours works."

"I am quite curious about that myself" Starlight touches hoof to mouth in inquisitiveness.

"Portal you say?" Dr. Hooves Ears perk up as Derpy whispers into his ears.

"What? You say? Another world? Bigger then...What?" He looks at her unbelieving but she nod's with a serious expression.

"I must get out more. I am missing out on all this mischief and adventure!" He laughs.  
"Right! Carry on!"

"Yes. I am the real deal. Moon Dancer is it? Twilight told me about you as well.." She suddenly gives her a hug which surprises her, but she accepts it with a smile.

"I am glad I finally met you. I miss Twilight as well"

"Princess Celestia. When do we leave?" She turns to the Map as the others look on. Remembering why they are here.

"We do not leave. You two." She points to Sunset and Starlight.  
"You two must lead the rescue party. From what I have heard, there is a considerable army. In the Ten's of thousands if I am to believe. I and Princess Cadence and Princess Luna Must stay here and in Canterlot. We have coordinated in between and prepared the way. You. Starlight. Must take Treehugger, Derpie, DJ Pon3, Dr. Hooves, Octavia, and Zecora. Who will be returning to the Evergreen forest? You will be one party. Sunset. You will take Maud, Bulk, Daring, Sapphire, Spitfire, and Moon Dancer. You will have to take a longer route towards Los Pegasus to get around the other side. You will need to go through Aramasti to bypass the main army. We do not know how far or how many, but from that location, you will be above the gorge."

Princess Celestia points out the path and trail they will need to arrive at their location. Bulk whistles and Spitfire sighs. 

"That is a long journey. I must insist that I fly ahead. At least prepare or be able to warn."  
"I will do the same" Daring Do announces in surprise.  
"Just throw some armor on me. I don't care who is in front of me. I will just go through them" Maud said with such tenacity. Everyone in the room believes her.  
"That may be needed." Sunset comments. 

"Starlight, Go through the Ruins and through Dodge. There you will go through the badlands. Then try to meet up at the base of the map here....beyond this point. I do not know." Princess Celestia points towards the bottom portion of the map where the Ravine is at its southernmost point.

"But...I sense that you will be visited at the Evergreen" She points towards the Tree of Harmony.

"Well, We will stop by there if we can. We can cut across to the southern part of the forest, by how this map is laid out. Do we really need to go in there?"

Princess Celestia nods.

"I do not know why or how, but earlier when I was attempting to get allies, I felt..an old presence there. Very old."

POOF

Discord suddenly appears on the map where the Tree is located with a long beard...looking aged.

"Why are you talking about me?" Everypony in the room jumps back frightened and alarmed. Some cower in fear shaking. TreeHugger Smiles.

"Hey! I remember you! You're the really slick dude at that awesome party! You were oozing around everywhere!"

"Oh...High Tree Hugger...Wait a minute! That wasn't me! That was the Smooze!"

"Yeah yeah! Smooze! That is your name. All upset, gooey and green! I can't forget a face! Peace to you friend!"

"Ugh, why can't anyone remember MY name. It's Discord! Discord! Remember? The alternate universe, that sock, the crazy things that happened there! That was ME!"

"Yeah, righteous! You were soooo cool there You got huge!"

"Ugh. Talking to you is like talking to a Tree"

"Why thank you! That is the biggest compliment anyone has ever given me! I love that! If I didn't know any better shmoozie, I would think you were flirting with me!" She batts her eyelids. Discord rolls his eyes.

"Ugh...I am somewhat spoken for anyways....so...ehem..what about me? I am pretty old. Talking about me Princess Celestia?" He smiles.

"Ahh hello, Discord. Alas no, This energy is very old. I do not believe it is as old as you but close. Very close"

"Huh. That is odd. I do not know anyone around that is as old...hmm. This is odd indeed." He looks at the map closer. 

"Wait a minute...no...it can't be. But that is ridiculously impossible. But then again..." He chuckles  
"I love it when chaos happens and I didn't even create it! It is like a Cucumber sandwich that I didn't even have to make, and has to be eaten!" He claps his hooves for a moment.

"But. I came on another note. Before you ask. No, I, unfortunately, cannot go with such a distinguished party. I know. I know. You all want me there, sure win, easy victory, yadda yadda." Sunset and Starlight both roll their eyes.

"But unfortunately due to the nature of this attack. If I attempt to even get close to that area, It would spell certain death to our friends, and put all of Equestria in complete jeopardy." Discord announces in all seriousness.

"Discord is correct. He will stay in Poneyville in assisting those that fight back and aiding those that get injured. He can not even confront them directly, as to expose his location. In doing so, he will get singled out in an attack that is specific for him."

"Trust me. When I say Mommy Issues, You haven't seen the least of it!" Discord shivers.  
"If I attack outright, I would immediately be in a one to one fight with my Mother. Which I can not win. Yes. I acknowledge this one and ONLY limitation. But it is a big one. I need to stay out of sight. But I do have word."

Everyone attentively listens. One of the few times that everypony is actually paying attention to him. He is enjoying the moment. He suddenly feels important. And even more so, part of a family and an equal. A strange concept, but one that he is growing to love.

"I...left a tag, a small piece of magic in Twilights mind before she left. A way to communicate with her. Something small so that no one can detect it. She drank the vision liquid that was given to her earlier...Zecora's mixture with a little somethin something I put in."

They all gasp in shock.

"Well, the good news is...they are still alive. Beaten, Captured in cages specifically designed for them, drained of hope, filled with despair and beaten, but alive"

"That is the worst presentation of good news I have ever heard of!" Octavia shouts out. Everypony nod's in agreement.

"PINKIE?" Maud suddenly outbursts.  
"Rainbow?" Daring Do also chimed in. Discord waves his hoof as others start to chime in.  
"Yes. Yes. All of them are alive." He points towards the red dots.  
"The reason they are Red....well..ehem...umm. Remember that little trick I did that turned them gray and started them at each others throat?"  
Everypony groans. Discord swallows hard as he does not like to bring up that past event.  
"Well, My mother used a different version of that ability. Instead of turning on each other...they turn on themselves. Doubting their own worth. To the point that they are in a self-fulfilling prophecy. Using their worst fears, doubts, and most sensitive parts against themselves. Ingenious really."

He looks as if he is lost in thought then snaps back.

"But yes. They are alive. I was being positive! Despite them being beaten and having to go through all of that, they are in decent health and at the moment in a stable psychological state...." He trails off looking down.

"At the MOMENT?" Sapphire shores shouts out.

"Yes. Starlight you were correct in what you said earlier. They are fading slowly. If they disappear...." He stops and choaks a bit. He softly mutters the words.  
"Oh...Fluttershy..."  
But then his eyes turn Bright red and suddenly he stands tall.  
"But that will NOT happen. I may not be able to fight directly. But this army. I will wreak havoc on any and all that attempt to even get close to here. I will be staying at...Fluttershy's cottage. That will be my home base and I will NOT leave there. I would suggest no one approach it until this is over. And consider anything south of that cottage. Clear. Not a single gray poney is going to be near that location. I WILL guarantee that! I will go where I am needed as well. This is my solemn vow." At that Discord bows to everyone's amazement.

"Go in haste and rescue them. I will give you all the time that is needed." At that, he disappears. The collective breaths of many ponies are exhaled in relaxation at his departure.  
"Whoa! Smooze is on fire!!" Treehugger comments.  
Suddenly a tiny discord appears in Tree huggers ear shouting  
"It's Discord DISCORD. D-I-S... oh never mind!"  
"Hehe DIS? Your name is DIS?" Treehugger giggles and Discord just grunts and disappears.

Princess Celestia jumps onto the map to look at the 6 red dots.

"Discord is correct. Your two groups will need to leave immediately. Make haste, be careful, and...please...rescue our friends." She bows down to the groups who widen their eyes.  
This...this must be serious" Dr. Hooves comments, with a nod of agreement from Derpy.

Sunset Shimmer and Starlight Glimmer Salute and walk out, their prospective teams follow. From the outside, you can hear Starlight shouting.  
"Gather your stuff. Meet back in five minutes! We will leave immediately after!" Grunts and shouts of approval.  
"Oh and if any need local gear from here...I will cover you," Sunset comments to the out of towners.

 

After a few moments, Philomena arrives to a smiling Princess Celestia.  
"My you have traveled far and fast. You need to take a break." The Phoenix bends down to whisper in her ear.  
"Yes. Yes. Oh, Excellent...Ok...So they will arrive shortly? Yes. Ok..Oh! Evergreen forest? That is what I expect. Hehe, they will get a surprise there. Wait...you want to JOIN them? I know...but...Oh, you miss Fluttershy? I understand. If you must." Princess Celestia nods.  
Philomena nod's in agreement.  
"I see I have no say in the matter. But you must do one thing for me before you leave."  
Philomena stands at the ready to listen.  
"Take whatever rest you need at this moment, and regain your strength. I want you to be at full strength before this attempt. Agreed?  
Philomena nod's in agreement and finds a small shaded cubby hole to sleep.  
"HeHe. Princess Twilight is going to be surprised her bookshelf turned into a phoenix nest." She chuckles for a moment before leaving the Map room.

After a few moments, A Row of ponies squares off. Starlight Glimmer with full gear and Sunset Shimmer. Equally set up as well. The other ponies are dressed for a journey.  
"I only know a bit from what Celestia has told me. But let me fill you in on what She has learned and what Discord has passed to them for us." She whispers into Sunset shimmers ears as the others face off. Game faces on, warpaint applied.

"Well, it has been a while since I have been here. But I am glad I came when I did. I see. I will share this with the rest of the team once we are on our way. I do not want to alarm the residence. Everyone ready?" They all cheer in agreement. The others on Starlights side do the same.

"Hooves in everypony. We meet at the base of the end of the Ravine. Ok?" Starlight shouts. Everypony puts in a hoof right on top of each other.

"PPPPPPPPPOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNYYYYY!" They shout all raising their hooves at the same time. Without any further notice, they split up into a full gallop to their prospective locations.

Once again, Princess Twilights castle lays silent. 

Even in Poneyville, it is quiet. Word has spread through the whole town. Door's have been boarded up, children are shunted behind closed doors, all in anticipation. A few earth ponies are slowly filling in the divets left behind from Maud. Princess Celestia walks over to where Princess twilight used to live. The spot where the Poneyville Library once stood.

"Here. We will make our stand here. It is only fitting."  
From the northern Sky, Princess Cadence slowly descends.  
"I got word from my husband, that everything back home at the Crystal Empire is safe. He has insisted he sends a regiment down to Canterlot to reinforce the area. I have seen some strange movement from the mountains to the north." Princess Celestia smiles.  
"You don't suppose you had anything to do with that?" Princess Cadence smiles cheekily  
"Oh, one never truly knows" She looks away.  
"Also we have sent scouts all along the borders of the mountains to the Bridge to the Bugbear location and to Luna bay. Nothing has been spotted from the sky and the ground. I don't think her reach is from the north. We sent a contingent of fliers to the other continent. Nothing so far. Though I dare say they would be foolish to even attempt that way, as that is the most unforgiving in terrain, and in creature as in any part of the land."

"I do hope so. We are spread thin as it is"

"Well, I have sent a few couriers to keep watch. Just in case. But I doubt anything will come from that direction. "

Princess Celestia nods. 

"Everypony! Listen!" Celestia shouts using her royal voice.

"I know you are scared and want to keep shelter and hold fast. But this enemy. Does not care about home or hearth. They do not desire to just travel through and pass on. Their destination is here. Their goal is to destroy THIS place, and then on to canterlot. You may choose to stay indoors. But It is not safe in there. We need every able-bodied pony to defend our home. Your families, your friends, your livelihoods. They mean to take it all!" 

With this some of the doors start to open, some of the barricades start to crumble from the inside.

"In fact, I suggest we usher the young and old back to canterlot. I sure hope that we do not need to retreat there. But I assure you, from what I have heard of our enemy. They will not hesitate. We must all stand and defend ourselves. Do not fear. We have help on the way. Very strong help. This will be a fight that we all will remember."

"Also do not forget. Our friends are out there. They risk their lives countless times to allow us to stay safe, healthy, and alive. Do we dare turn away from them? Do we dare show that their testament and sacrifice was for naught?"

At that statement, Every single house opens out as ponies pour out from every residence. Chatter fills the street with the Mayor hushing them all. She stands forward.

"I think I can safely say this for everyone. What can we do to defend our homes?" All chatter in agreement. Celestia is warmed by the row upon row of ponies.

 

She nods.

"First off, I want to thank our friends at Apple Acre's who defended the southern border to give us this time to prepare. They defended their land to the last Pony. They will arrive shortly those that are able to fight. We will make our stand here." She points towards the southern entrance to town. Currently quiet and serene.

"This is where we will make our barricades. Let us get to work and build what we can while we can." There is a pause and then the Mayor looks back towards the others. Bon Bon suddenly steps forward.

"I may be able to help. I have some....training in such things. Lyra? May you help me prepare what we can?" Lyra smiles at Bon Bon and nods. Celestia smiles knowing full well Bon Bon's true experience.

"Yes. Let us not tally anymore. Time to fend for our home!" she suddenly booms using her royal decree voice which hasn't been used for ages. The ferocity and sheer power behind such words prompt every pony to action. As the moments fly by, Slowly wood and dirt barricades start to form. In the distance, Celestia looks up to see dust clouds on either side of Ponyville. The last remnants of the rescue party to their destination.

"Fly fast my friends."


End file.
